Young Justice: Target X
by demon19027
Summary: Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin weren't the only ones to break into Cadmus. X-23 is in play. The question is can she go from killer to hero?
1. Enter X-23

I do not own X-men or Young Justice.

* * *

 ***Washington, D.C.: July 5, 00:01***

It seemed like such a good idea at the time. After years of training under their mentors; Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad had been promised entry into the Justice League headquarters, only for their friend and fellow 'sidekick' Speedy to reveal that they'd been misled. Frustrated with their mentors' lack of trust in them, they had taken off to investigate a fire at Project Cadmus. Aqualad's Superboy's

Imagine their surprise when they found a secret underground facility, containing strange monsters, called Genomorphs resulting from genetic experiments. Their unauthorized mission quickly went south when their cover was blown leading to the largest discovery of the nigh a clone of Superman.

Though the clone was more of a Superboy at the moment, having the appearance of a 16-year-old. Cadmus was planning on using the boy as a weapon so of course they tried to rescue him. But even that went wrong when Superboy attacked his would be rescuers.

Which brought them to their current situation, of all three of them currently trapped inside glass capsules, with Superboy staring at them.

"What? What do you want?!" Kid Flash cried, but Superboy didn't respond, only continued to stare at them. "Quit staring. You're creeping me out."

"Uh, KF, how about not ticking off the guy, who can fry us with a look" said Robin.

"We only sought to help you" said Aqualad.

"Yeah, we free you and you turn on us!" Kid Flash cut in. "How's that for gratitude?"

"Kid, please, be quiet now" said Aqualad, before the young speedster could make things worse. "I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions."

"What-what if I wasn't?" asked Superboy, breaking his silence.

"He can talk?" said a surprised Kid Flash, he was starting to believe the clone was mute.

"Yes, **he** can" Superboy retorted, clenching his fists in frustration.

Robin and Aqualad gave Kid Flash a look. "What? It's not like I said 'it'."

Hoping to salvage the situation before Kid's mouth made things any worse, Aqualad took over the conversation.

"The Genomorphs taught you telepathically."

"They taught me much" Superboy confirmed. "I can read, write, and I know the names of things."

"But have you ever actually seen them?" Robin asked. "Have you ever seen the sun or the sky?"

"Images are implanted in my mind…but no."

"Do you know what you are?" asked Aqualad. "Who you are?"

"I am Superboy, a Genomorph clone of Superman" the boy recited. "Created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the light."

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration" said Aqualad, keeping his composure while Robin and Kid Flash traded worried looks. "But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own, beyond that solar suit, beyond that pod, beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus!" Superboy raged. "It is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube" said Robin. "We can show you the sun."

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight" Kid Flash commented. "But we can show you the moon."

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman" said Aqualad.

Superboy found himself intrigued by the idea of meeting the Man of Steel.

"No, they can't."

Entering the chamber was Dr. Desmond, the head of Project Cadmus and at his side was his assistant and the hero known as Guardian. Each had a small horned Genomorph gnome on their shoulder.

"They'll be otherwise occupied" Desmond sneered. "Activate the cloning process."

"Pass. Batcave's crowded enough" Robin smart mouthed.

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" the scientist ordered Guardian.

Moving like a mindless drone, Guardian walked up and put his hand on Superboy's shoulder to lead him out. Surprisingly Superboy shook off the helmeted man's hand.

"Don't start thinking now" said Desmond. A Genomorph gnome jumped onto Superboy's shoulder. The creature's horns started to glow, signaling the use of its psychic abilities, suppressing Superboy's will. "See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus, same difference! Now get back to your pod!"

Superboy turned and left the room without a word, just as Desmond's assistant notified him the cloning process was ready to begin.

Robotic arms descended down on the young heroes, the attached syringes pierced into their chests, drawing blood from their veins.

Suddenly a savage cry echoed through the chamber and a young girl dropped down from above, landing on top of the control console for the pods, and surprising everyone present. The girl was small looking to be about 13 years' old with long black hair and forest green eyes. Dressed in a black leather vest and pants, and combat boots, she didn't appear to be anything other than an ordinary girl.

Yet Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad did notice a sudden change in both Dr. Desmond and his assistant. Fear plain as day was written all over their faces.

"X-23" Desmond gasped, as he and his assistant backed away from the girl.

The surprises weren't over yet as the girl now known as X-23, released two metal blades from between her knuckles on each hand. Using these claws, she tore into the console destroying the controls and putting a stop to the machines collecting the sidekicks' blood.

Then X-23 turned her focus to the cowering scientists. The girl stacked towards them, as Desmond and his assistant coward in fear.

"Guardian!" Desmond cried, calling the Cadmus head of security to his defense.

But X-23 wasn't intimidated by the man and seemed to be fully prepared to fight him if that was what it took to reach Desmond. But then suddenly the door to the chamber was torn off its hinges by Superboy.

"Superboy, attack her!" Desmond ordered, running to the clone's side.

Having secretly been watching the sidekicks' efforts to convert him, X-23 waited curiously to find out what Superboy would do.

"Don't give me orders" said Superboy, easily lifting Desmond off the ground with one hand. Using his super strength, the clone threw the good doctor into Guardian and the assistant scientist, sending crashing into the chamber walls leaving them all to drop unconscious on the floor.

Superboy then turned his focus to X-23, unsure if she was going to get in his way. But the girl simply retracted her claws and stood aside, allowing him to pass and approach the pods holding Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad.

"You here to help us, or fry us?" asked Kid Flash.

Superboy squinted at the young speedster, as if trying to do just that.

"Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option" said Superboy.

Suddenly Robin's restrains unlocked, releasing the Boy Wonder. "Ugh finally! Good thing Batman's not here, he'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about?" Kid Flash said incredulously. "The whole League will have our heads after tonight."

Ignoring his friend, Robin instead turned to Superboy. "Free Aqualad. I'll get kid mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either" said Superboy, before jumping over too free Aqualad.

With Aqualad and Kid Flash free they all turned their focus to X-23, who was standing over the now awake Dr. Desmond. While none of them could understand the fear the doctor had for the girl, they did know they couldn't afford to wait around.

"Hey, we've got to go!" Robin called.

X-23 hesitated for a moment as if she struggled with the idea of just leaving Desmond but self-preservation won out and the girl took off after the others, ignoring the doctor's threat of placing them all into pods.

"That guy is not whelmed" said Robin, turning to throw three explosive batarangs at the pods, destroying the collected DNA along with the lab. "Not whelmed at all."

"What is it with you and this 'whelmed' thing?" asked Kid Flash, as they took off.

* * *

"So no one's going to ask about the girl with knives in her hands?" asked Kid Flash. "And what's with the name 'X-23'? are you another Genomorph?"

X-23 didn't even bother responding to the speedster's questions, instead focusing on their escape.

"Questions can wait" said Aqualad. "We are still got 42 levels below ground, but if we can make the elevator…"

Reaching the elevator wasn't going to be easy as a pack of giant elephant sized Genomorphs appeared to stand in their way. Turning around wasn't an option as smaller, human sized Genomorphs started to hatch out of egg like structures, attached to the walls.

One of the large elephant sized Genomorphs slammed its fists down towards them, prompting to jump back lest they be crushed. Intent on escape, X-23 in an impressive display launched herself into the air, flipping over the Genomorph's head, landing on its back. Releasing her claws, X-23 stabbed into the base of the creature's neck killing it quickly and efficiently.

Enraged by the death of one of their own, the giant Genomorphs all moved to crush X-23, but their large sizes made for slow clumsy movement. Using this to her advantage X-23 rushed through the Genomorphs leaving them to trip over themselves as she passed by, while also creating an opening for Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad and Superboy to follow.

Using her claws to tear the elevator doors open, X-23 released sets of claws in her hands, and to the others' surprise a single blade on each foot. Digging her claws into the wall she then started to climb up the shaft.

"Serious?!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "How many of those does she have?!"

"Just come on" said Robin, firing line up for himself and Kid Flash, leaving Superboy with Aqualad.

Grabbing the Atlantean, Superboy leapt up the elevator shaft, but to his confusion they started to fall. Seeing them in trouble, Robin quickly threw a batarang at the wall, providing a handhold for Aqualad to grab, saving them.

"Superman can fly…why can't I?" Superboy wondered.

"Don't know, but it looks like you can still leap tall buildings in a single bound" said Kid Flash. "Still pretty cool."

"Ah, thank you" said the clone but it still obviously bothered him.

"Guys, this will have to be our exit" said Robin, as the elevator car started to descend towards them.

Together Aqualad and Superboy threw open the nearest door, getting them out of the shaft just before the elevator could fall on them.

"There's more coming" said X-23, sniffing the air.

By now having realized his comments were going to continue being ignored, Kid Flash chose to ignore the latest display of ability from their new companion and just let the girl lead them to the clearest route to the stairs she could find, using her sense of smell to avoid running into more trouble wherever possible.

But it didn't last long, as they soon found themselves at an intersection, and X-23 could smell the Genomorphs closing in on all sides. They wouldn't make it to the stairs before they were spotted.

" _Turn left, brother"_ a voice suddenly sounded in Superboy's head. Trusting the voice, Superboy took the lead following the voice's directions only to end up at a dead end.

"Great directions, Supey" Kid Flash said sarcastically. "Are you trying to get us re-podded?"

"No, I don't understand" Superboy said in confusion.

"Don't apologize" said Robin, spotting a vent on the wall. "This is perfect."

* * *

Using the air vents, they made their way to an empty hallway, when Robin stopped for a moment to use his wrist mounted holographic computer.

"I hacked the motion sensors" the Boy Wonder smirked.

"Sweet" Kid Flash. "That'll keep them busy."

"Still plenty of them between us and out."

"But I've finally got room to move" the speedster smirked. Putting on his goggles, Kid Flash zoomed up the stairwell knocking aside any Genomorph in his path, as the others followed behind him.

"Enemy forces are approaching from behind" X-23 announced.

Superboy quickly put a stop to that, using his strength to tear down the stairs behind them, with a single stomp of his foot. Suddenly the hall was coated in red lights, and the alarmed sounded out, just as they exited the stairwell, and a large metal door dropped down cutting off the hallway.

"Oh, crap" Kid Flash groaned, as his poor control over his speed had him crashing straight into the barricade.

"We're cut off from the street" said Aqualad.

"Thanks. My head hadn't noticed" said the speedster.

Superboy tried to tear the door open but it wouldn't budge not even with Aqualad's help. Robin tried to hack the controls for the door, but found that he didn't have enough time to crack the system. To make matters worse, more of the elephant sized Genomorphs had caught up to them.

"Move" X-23 demanded, pushing Aqualad and Superboy aside.

Releasing the claws in her hands, X-23 carved straight through the door like butter, creating a hole just large enough for them to fit through, leaving the giant Genomorphs behind.

" _It seems I was not needed after all, brother"_ the voice said inside Superboy's mind.

" _Who are you?"_

Within Superboy's mind appeared the image of a tall, slender blue skinned Genomorph with large horns, and fin-like ears. Superboy vaguely remembered him as one of Desmond's assistances.

" _My name is Dubbilex. I was the one that set the fire and lured your new friends down into Cadmus. Woke them when they were in danger…"_

" _And guided me. Why?"_

" _Because you are our hope, the Genomorph hero"_ Dubbilex explained. _"You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom. Though I did not anticipate the appearance of X-23."_

" _X-23? Who is she?"_

" _A victim, but now she has chosen freedom. Have you done the same, brother?"_

" _Yes. I choose freedom."_

" _I will free Guardian and end the pursuit of you and your friends."_

Dubbilex then ended the telepathic contact with Superboy, believing in that he would bring them freedom. But there was one last obstacle as Dr. Desmond stepped out into the hall, blocking their path.

"That's far enough" said Desmond, holding up a test tube filled with a mysterious blue liquid. "Project Blockbuster will allow me to restore order to Cadmus."

Drinking the chemical, Desmond's body went through a startling transformation. Growing larger, exploding out of his lab coat and shirt. His eyes turned blood red, and his skin tore apart revealing a gray hulking form of muscle, leaving only loose torn strips of his original flesh hanging from his face and shoulders.

With a savage beastly roar, it was clear that Dr. Desmond was gone leaving behind only Blockbuster.

Not about to lose his chance at freedom now, Superboy charged at Blockbuster, landing a few good blows on the monster, before being swatted away like a bug by the monster. His temper flaring, Superboy leapt into the air intending to slam down on the monster, but Blockbuster moved to meet him. Leaping into the air, Blockbuster grabbed hold of Superboy and sent them both crashing through the ceiling up several floors, reaching street level.

"That's one way to bust through the ceiling" said Robin, firing a line up through the hole.

"You think lab coat planned that?" asked Kid Flash, grabbing hold of Robin, as he grappled them upward.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore" said Aqualad.

* * *

By the time they reached the top, they found Superboy trapped in Blockbuster's grip. Their arrival didn't go unnoticed though as the monster then threw Superboy into Aqualad, sending them flying into the back wall.

Kid Flash and Robin rushed back to check on them while X-23, released all her claws to stand against Blockbuster.

With a savage roar, Blockbuster charged at the girl with X-23 doing the same. Blockbuster made to grab X-23 but her superior speed saw her jump over the monster, flipping overhead and landing on Blockbuster's back, eliciting a cry of pain as her claws dug into his flesh.

Raising her right hand, X-23 was poised to claw out the back of Blockbuster's neck, when in a fit of rage, the monster leapt into the air crushing her between him and the ceiling, leaving her embedded in the stone.

Stunned by the impact, X-23 fell helplessly from the ceiling landing with a sickening crack against the floor.

Worried about their comrade, Robin ran off to check on her, hoping that she was strong enough to survive, leaving the others to deal with Blockbuster. But he didn't like what he found, X-23's spine was visibly twisted, along with a broken neck, it looked as if they had lost the mysterious girl. But it seemed Robin mourned too quickly as right before his eyes, the girl's injuries quickly started to heal, stitching bone and muscle together again at a rate far faster than any meta-human, he knew of.

Kid Flash sped towards Blockbuster, sliding under the behemoth's attempt to crush him under his fist. Distracted by the speedster, Blockbuster was left open for a combined attack from Aqualad and Superboy, taking a solid blow to the face from the two super powered teens, sending him reeling back, and falling over Kid Flash, who had taken a crouching position behind him.

"Learned that one in kindergarten" Kid Flash smirked.

Blockbuster rolled onto his front, only to find Superboy standing over him in a grappling stance. Taking the invitation, Blockbuster lunged at Superboy, slamming him into a stone column.

Superboy fought to escape the monster's grip, punching at Blockbuster's face, only for the beast to punch him further into the column, leaving him dazed. Blockbuster moved to go for another hit, only for a whip made out of water to wrap around his cocked fist. Using his enemy's size and strength against him, Aqualad pulled himself towards Blockbuster, slamming his knee into his face, as kicked of the back of the monster's shoulders. Using the pillar as a brace, Aqualad kicked off the column, and transformed his water into a mace. But before he could bring it down on the monster, Blockbuster grabbed the Atlantean out of the air and slammed him into the ground.

Tossing Superboy away, Blockbuster moved to crush Aqualad under his foot, when a fully healed X-23 suddenly dropped down on him, and started clawing at his back.

"How is she up after that" Kid Flash asked, appearing at Robin's side.

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you" said Robin. While Blockbuster tried to pull X-23 off his back, while the girl continued to claw into him. "Now listen, we've got a plan." Pulling up a holographic display Robin highlighted the key support pillars. "Let's bring the roof down."

"Got it." Kid Flash rushed off to inform Superboy and Aqualad the plan, while Robin calculated where they needed to place Blockbuster for maximum effect.

While the others got to work getting the plan she and Robin had formed in place, X-23 faced off with Blockbuster. Having jumped off the behemoth's back, least he breaks hers again. Ducking under a wild swing, she slashed at Blockbuster's legs, tearing through muscle and dragging a cry of pain from the creature. So it went that with every attack Blockbuster threw at her, X-23 would evade and counter with a quick swipe of her claws, being careful not to commit too much to each attack, mindful of the Blockbuster's strength advantage.

"Now!" Robin cried.

At the signal, X-23 took a large backflip back, evading another of Blockbuster's attacks and landing right on the chalk 'X' drawn by Robin. Fueled by the desire to kill his enemies, Blockbuster charged at the girl, but just at the last moment, Kid Flash zoomed past and carried X-23 out of the way, while Aqualad sprayed the floor with water, causing the monster to slip and fall on the 'X'. Aqualad then sent a powerful electric shock through the water, stunning Blockbuster, just as Robin called for them all to run for the exit, followed by the detonation of the bombs the Boy Wonder had placed on the pillars broken by Superboy and Aqualad, dropping the ceiling on them all.

* * *

Though a little worse for wear, Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, and X-23 emerged from the rubble alive and well, with Blockbuster left trapped unconscious under a large pile rock.

"We…did it" said Aqualad, exhaustedly.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin smiled, sharing a high-five with Kid Flash, only to immediately regret it as intense pain shot through their chests.

Superboy didn't say anything, instead he just looked up in wonder at his first real glimpse of the moon.

Aqualad smiled at the scene glad that his newest friend had gained freedom. Though speaking of friends, he looked around for X-23 having not heard the girl confirm her status. For a moment he worried that she hadn't survived, but that was quickly replaced by a different kind of fear as he spotted her standing over the fallen Blockbuster, with her claws released.

"Please stop" Aqualad urged, walking up to the young girl. "He is beaten. The battle is over."

"He's still alive" X-23 said quietly. Aqualad could see she was struggling with something, thinking that perhaps she didn't understand his reasons.

"Yes, he does still live" he said patiently. "It so he can face justice. He will pay for his crimes."

Aqualad's words faded into the background as X-23's mind turned to the past. There was a different lab, with scientists just as evil as the ones at Cadmus…no worse. And there was a woman, one of the only ones that was kind to her. She had her kill them all, the scientists, the lab, and the woman was dead too. Only she was left, was she wrong to kill them?

X-23 wanted to ask Aqualad just what 'justice' was but a scent on the wind told her it was time to go. Her senses proved accurate once again, as Superman and the entire Justice League arrived on site. Aqualad not looking forward to what was to come, turned back to X-23, but the girl was gone leaving behind a thankfully still alive Blockbuster.

Superboy stepped forward and showed Superman the 'S' symbol on his solar suit causing the Man of Steel's eyes to widen in shock. Superboy smiled slightly but it soon fell when the man's face turned serious.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman questioned.

"He doesn't like being called 'it'" Kid Flash whispered.

"I'm Superman's clone" Superboy declared, shocking the League.

Batman glared at them and demanded they explain everything. Afterwards most of the Leaguers left taking Blockbuster with them. To Superboy's disappointment, Superman wasn't taken with the clone, and quickly excused himself, saying that the League would figure out what to do with him.

Then came the moment Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad weren't looking forward to: facing their mentors.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels" said Batman. "And we will be looking into this 'X-23', but let's make one thing clear…"

"You should have called" said Flash, annoying the Dark Knight with his interruption.

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry but we will" said Aqualad, surprising their mentors.

"Aqualad, stand down" Aquaman commanded.

"Apologies, my king, but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"If this about your treatment at the hall the three of you…" said Flash.

"The four of us" Kid Flash interjected. "And it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us" said Robin. "Or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy spoke up. "It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way."

United the four stood defiantly against their mentors and the rest of the League. Batman narrowed his eyes at the four, seeing their resolve and came to a decision.

* * *

 ***New York City: July 6, 00:15***

After everything at Cadmus, X-23 knew she had to get out of D.C. She made her way to New York City, taking care to cover her tracks. But it seemed she hadn't done a good enough job. That night when she was returning to her motel room, she paused at the door.

Sniffing the air, X-23 picked up on someone inside her room. Releasing her claws, she waited patiently for the opportune moment to strike when suddenly the door opened revealing the looming form of the Batman.

Retracting her claws, X-23 followed the silent command to enter, closing the door behind her as she came to stand before the Dark Knight of Gotham City.

"You're a hard girl to find" said Batman, noting that girl had positioned herself to best attack or if necessary retreat.

"You're a long way from Gotham" X-23 replied.

Batman wasn't the only one studying the situation. She had seen the few video files on the tactics used by the Batman. While the man did not kill, he was a master of several martial arts, carried an assortment of weapons and tools, along with a keen mind, making him every bit a threat as the more physically powerful members of the Justice League. She knew regardless of which choice she made, neither would be easy.

X-23's muscles tensed as Batman's arm moved out from beneath his cape, only to slightly relax when he revealed a folder containing a file. The Dark Knight dropped it at her feet; she didn't even need to look to know it was her file.

 _Robin must've copied several Cadmus files for later investigation_ she realized.

"Weapon 'X-23'" said Batman, obviously having read the file. "Created by an organization known only as The Facility. Over the last three years you were hired out as an assassin. Targets ranging from mobsters to political figures. There are hundreds of murders connected to you."

X-23 shifted into a fighting stance, certain that the Dark Knight was going to attempt to bring her in.

"I also know what they did to you" he said, surprising the girl. Batman's blood still boiled just from thinking about what the child before him suffered through. And unlike Superboy, X-23 consciously lived through every moment of her captivity, spanning years before she became what she was today.

"The League will be investigating into Cadmus and its connection with The Facility" said Batman. "So now that leaves the question of what to do with you."

* * *

 ***Mount Justice: July 8, 08:04***

That morning dressed in their civilian clothes; Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash, and Aqualad stood before their mentors, as well as Black Canary, and Red Tornado, while some other Leaguers went about working on the equipment.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League" Batman explained, to the four teens assembled before him. "We're calling it into service again. Since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms.

Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but covert" the Dark Knight confirmed.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff" Flash explained, pointing to the lightning bolt symbol on his chest. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter" said Aquaman. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team" said Batman.

"Cool…wait six?" Robin asked.

Batman turned his focus to something behind them, prompting them to turn and see the Martian Manhunter entering with a green skinned redhead.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian."

"Hi" she said nervously, waving to her new teammates.

"I'm liking this gig more every minute" Kid Flash whispered to Robin. "Uh, welcome aboard" he said cheerfully, walking over to her. "I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, and Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included" said Miss Martian.

Everyone but Superboy walked over to better introduce themselves.

"Hey Superboy, come meet Miss M" Robin called, noticing his friend's discomfort.

When he walked over, Miss Martian's shirt changed from white and red too black and red to match Superboy's.

"I like your shirt" she blushed.

Superboy returned the smile, and Robin with a smile of his own elbowed him good naturedly in the chest.

"You said six members" said Aqualad, looking at the assembled team. "Where is our final member?"

"Here." Everyone looked to see X-23 step out from the shadows.

"It is good to see you again" said Aqualad, she could tell he hadn't told anyone about her near murder of Blockbuster. "X…"

"Laura" she interjected, confusing her new teammates. "My name is Laura Kinney."

"Welcome to the Team, Laura."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	2. Welcome to Happy Harbor

I do not own X-men or Young Justice

* * *

 ***Watchtower: July 17, 23:16***

"Are you sure about this?" Black Canary asked. "We aren't sure how she might react."

"We can't be sure about anything" said Batman.

The Dark Knight had spent a lot of time going over the files Robin was able to recover from Cadmus concerning X-23. While there wasn't much to go on in identifying the members of the Facility, he suspected the girl had help in escaping her creators. Given she was traveling alone, he could only assume her savior didn't make it. The file also left him concerned about possible long term psychological trauma, a concern he felt was best shared with Black Canary given her background in psychology.

"I agree that she's at risk" said Black Canary. "And I must admit I'm surprised you didn't just have her locked up."

Batman ignored the comment as they both knew that in the past Laura wasn't truly responsible for her actions. It was the only reason he had offered her a place on the Team rather than send her to prison. But from this point forward should they find that she had taken life, Batman wouldn't hesitate to take her down.

"She clearly went to Cadmus for revenge" said Batman.

"I'll keep an eye on her" Black Canary promised.

* * *

 ***Mount Justice: July 18, 11:00***

Laura sat in her rather Spartan room, with only a standard bed, lamp, closet, and desk. While others would find the room lacking, for her it was already far more than she was used to. Sitting at her desk she was staring at a blue folder marked with a large 'X', debating on opening the file. But before she could come to a decision, a sudden knocking on her door followed by Miss Martian's voice calling from the other side, alerting her to the rest of the Team's members arrival.

Deciding to put the file out of her mind for the moment, Laura left to join them in the command room. Upon arrival she found them all dressed in their civilian clothes, gathered in front of a holographic monitor, including Superboy. Admittedly she had expected the clone's decision to change from his solar suit to a black Superman T-shirt and jeans to be a temporary one, given its usefulness.

That he clearly had no intention to return to his Cadmus issued uniform made her feel somewhat self-conscious, given that all Laura had done was change her top to a short black leather jacket over a green T-shirt. She was starting to wonder if her time controlled by the Facility was still influencing her behavior.

Deciding to let the issue go for the moment, she turned her focus to her teammates, who were heading for the front entrance to the Cave. Curious, Laura glanced at the still active screen as she passed to follow them, finding that they had been tracking Red Tornado's position.

The Team made it outside just in time to see the hero arrive.

"Greetings" said Red Tornado. "Is there a reason you intercept me outside the Cave?"

"We hoped you had a mission for us" Aqualad explained.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

"But it's been over a week and nothing" Robin complained.

"You will be tested soon enough" said Red Tornado. "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club" Aqualad argued.

"No, but I am told that social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy, familiarizing yourself with the cave."

Red Tornado then walked passed them and entered the Cave.

"Keep busy" Kid Flash grumbled.

"Does he think we're falling for this" Robin cried.

"Oh, I'll find out!" Miss Martian exclaimed, reaching out to Red Tornado with her mind. "I'm sorry, I forgot. He's a machine, inorganic. I can't read his mind."

"Nice try though" said Kid Flash, walking up to Miss Martian. "So can you tell what I'm thinking?"

Rolling her eyes at Kid Flash's attempt to flirt with Miss Martian, Laura decided to walk back inside the Cave, thinking it was better than watching that painful display.

"Guess, X's up for a tour" said Robin.

"We'll go together" said Aqualad. "Teambuilding."

* * *

Laura couldn't explain how but she found herself joining the rest of the Team in touring the Cave. While she had already familiarized herself with the base's layout, she did learn a bit about Mount Justice's history. The tour came to an abrupt end when she and Superboy smelt smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Oh no, my cookies!" Miss Martian cried, telekinetically removing the burnt tray of cookies from the oven. "I was trying out Granny Jones' recipe from episode 17 of…never mind."

"I bet they would've tasted great" said Robin. "He doesn't seem to mind" he added, as Kid Flash munched on the burnt cookies.

"I have a serious metabolism" he explained.

"I'll make more?" Miss Martian said uncertainly.

"It was sweet of you to make any" said Aqualad, making the Martian a little more comfortable.

"Thank you, Aqualad."

"We're off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally" said Kid Flash. "See? I already trust you with my secret I.D. unlike Mr. dark glasses over here. Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Mine's no secret" said Miss Martian. "It's M'Gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now.

Having already given her civilian name when she first arrived at the Cave, Laura silently committed the identities of her teammates. It probably helped that by this point, they realized she didn't talk much.

Superboy also chose to remain silent, though it was mostly due to the fact he had nothing to add to the conversation.

The Kryptonian clone began to walk away when suddenly Megan's voice echoed through his mind. _"Don't worry Superboy, we'll find you an Earth name."_

"Get out of my head!" Superboy snapped.

" _What's wrong? I don't understand."_ The others winched as Megan's voice echoed loudly inside their minds. _"Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically."_

"M'gann, stop" Kaldur said sternly. "Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic genomes left a bad taste in his brain" said Wally, explaining Superboy's anger.

"I-I didn't mean to" M'gann stammered apologetically.

"Just stay out" Superboy left the kitchen, taking a seat on the couch in the adjacent living room.

M'gann hung her head low, feeling like she's ruined her chance to fit in.

"Hello, Megan" she exclaimed, hitting her forehead, her mood bouncing back. "I know what we can do."

M'gann flew out of the kitchen with the others, including a reluctant Superboy following after her.

* * *

Miss Martian directed the Team down to the hanger room.

"This is my Martian Bioship" M'gann said cheerfully, pointing to a large red oval shaped mass with purple streaks.

"Cute" Wally commented. "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest, silly" the Martian girl laughed. "I'll wake it." with a wave of her hand the mass transformed into a space ship. "Come on."

Upon entry, seats and controls formed from the ship's biomass. Honestly, Laura was impressed, she had never seen anything like the bioship before. She wasn't the only one as Kid Flash and Robin voiced their approval.

M'gann had Red Tornado open the bay doors and had the bioship take to the skies.

"Incredible" Robin complimented.

"She sure is" Wally sighed, before fumbling to recover once M'gann looked at him. "I-I mean, the ship, which, like all ships, is a she."

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth" Robin smirked.

"I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking" Kaldur whispered to Superboy, noticing something was bothering him. "You overreacted, and you don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry."

Superboy glanced back at M'gann for a moment, before returning to quietly watching the sky.

"He'll come around" Robin assured Miss Martian.

"He doesn't seem to like me much" M'gann said sadly.

"You guys remember he has super hearing right?" said Wally.

Wanting to push past another potentially awkward moment, Robin asked M'gann for a demonstration of her Martian abilities. Complying with his request, M'gann stood up and transformed into a female version of Robin, then one of Kid Flash.

"Mimicking boys is hard" she explained.

"Clothes?" Laura asked, surprising M'gann, as over the last week she had learned Laura didn't speak much.

"They're organic, like the ship" M'gann explained. "They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones" said Superboy, bringing M'gann's mood down again.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" Wally asked, providing a distraction.

"Density shifting? No it's a very advanced technique."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules through a wall" Robin chuckled, pointing at Wally. "When he tries, bloody nose."

"Dude!"

"Here's something I can do" said M'gann, mentally commanding the ship to turn invisible. "Camouflage mode."

"Useful" Laura commented. It wasn't much but even this little bit of praise brought a smile to the Martian's face.

" _Red Tornado to Miss Martian"_ the mechanical hero's voice sounded over the ship's communications. _"An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates."_

"Received" M'gann confirmed. "Adjusting course."

* * *

"Tornado's keeping us busy again" Robin scoffed.

"Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy and brought Laura. We should find out what caused the alert."

"I think I know the cause" said Superboy, pointing out to the side of the ship.

A tornado came tearing through the parking lot, drawing in the bioship. M'gann just barely managed to keep the ship airborne, as she directed it out of the twister and onto a safer section of the parking lot.

"Robin, are tornados common to New England?" Kaldur asked, as they exited the bioship.

But the Boy Wonder had already vanished, with his mischievous laugh echoing through the air.

"He was just here" M'gann gasped.

"He went inside the plant, the moment we disembarked" said Laura.

The windows of the power plant shattered outward, acting as confirmation for the others that Robin was already causing trouble. They arrived just in time to see the Boy Wonder thrown into a steel pillar by a gust of wind.

"Who's your new friend?" asked Superboy.

"Didn't catch his name" said Robin. "But he plays kinda rough!"

Their enemy was clad in red and black armor, with large blue tubes looping from their back to their forearms, and a piece of cloth over their mouth acting like a short scarf.

"My apologies" he spoke in deep male voice. "You may address me as Mr. Twister."

Superboy charged Twister, who countered with a powerful tornado sending him flying into the back wall. Wally, Kaldur, and M'gann then entered the battle. Using his speed, Wally came at Twister with a flying double kick to the chest, only to bounce harmlessly off the armored figure, and was quickly sent flying out into the parking lot.

M'gann and Kaldur fared no better as Twister's tornados also tossed them about. Robin noticed that in the chaos, Laura had vanished leaving him the current target of Twister's focus.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero" Twister taunted. "I did not, however expecting children."

"We're not children!" Robin yelled, throwing hidden projectiles at Twister. The first a flash bang that while it did no damage provided the distraction for the follow up, batarang to imbed itself in Twister's chest.

"Objectively, you are" the armored figure countered, flicking the batarang away just before it exploded. "Now I seem to remember seeing six of you. Argh!"

Twister's count proved accurate as suddenly four blades burst out through his chest. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Laura had stabbed her claws into his back, and severing the tubes.

"How?" Twister demanded, his armor shouldn't have been so easily compromised.

"Adamantium" said Laura.

Twister tried to blow Laura away but the damage done to his wind generator was too extensive, leaving him to the girl's mercy, as she proceeded to pry open his armor, and pulled out a scrawny brown haired man.

"Foul. I-I call foul" the man complained.

"M'gann can you read his mind?" Laura asked Miss Martian.

"No." that was all Laura needed to know as before any of them could react, her claws cleanly sliced the man's head from his shoulders.

Aware that heroes of the Justice League and by extension her teammates would object to lethal force, Laura picked up the man's head and displayed the circuitry within, Twister was simply an android.

"Mission Complete" she said, before starting the trek back to the bioship.

"How did you know it was a robot?" Robin asked, being the only one on the Team to know the truth about Laura.

"He smelled like Red Tornado, like a machinery" Laura explained. "M'gann was confirmation" turning to the Martian she added "Thank you."

As she turned to leave, Laura noted the smile on M'gann's face obviously pleased that she hadn't held the Team back. Her ears also picked up on Superboy's quiet apology for his earlier overreaction to the Martian's social faux pas.

As they made the trip back to the Cave, Laura found herself agreeing with the Batman's decision not to rush the Team's deployment. While they did win against Twister it was largely in part because she had remained in the mission parameters to act covertly. Wally, Kaldur, Superboy, M'gann, and even to some extent Robin, all tended to rush in. They were going to need some work.

* * *

* **Watchtower: July 18, 20:00***

"Assessment?" Batman asked Black Canary, once they finished watching the footage of the Team's encounter with Mr. Twister.

"the Team's or Laura's" said Black Canary, unfazed by the Dark Knight's glare. "Well, Laura was instrumental in the defeat of this Mr. Twister." Batman silently agreed with Canary. "But she was quick to go for what could've been a lethal blow."

Again Batman agreed, while Laura's training made the odds slim at best, if she had been off by even the smallest margin, when her claws pierced Mr. Twister, she would've killed him had he been a living being.

"Though we can't ignore that she checked with M'gann to confirm her suspicions about Twister being an android, before she took it too far" said Black Canary. "Overall I'd say she's making an effort to break old habits. Though from what we can assume to be Laura's original purpose at Cadmus, I doubt your ultimatum didn't play some role."

"Keep me posted" said Batman, finishing his meeting with Canary.

The Dark Knight returned to reviewing the Team's performance. While he agreed with Black Canary's assessment of Laura, even the possibility that the only reason she even checked before beheading Mr. Twister, was simply because she didn't want to risk having he and the Justice League going after her. Which begged the question just for long would the threat hold, and how would she react the next time she's confronted with someone with ties to the Facility.

* * *

* **Mount Justice: July 18, 20:00***

Laura once again sat at her desk staring at the file. This time however, she'd come to a decision. Opening the folder, she found numerus papers all containing information on a short muscular, gruff looking man, with wild hair.

There wasn't much concerning his current whereabouts but there were several names attached, the most prevalent of all: Weapon X.


	3. Drop-Zone

I do not own X-men or Young Justice

* * *

 ***Caribbean Sea: July 22, 20:08***

Laura sat silently as Miss Martian piloted the bioship to towards the location of the Team's first official mission. Batman had assigned them to infiltrate the island nation Isla Santa Prisca. Known to be the world's supplier for the illegal steroid "Venom", the Dark Knight confirmed that while the factory was still producing the drug, all shipments had ceased. Thus the Team was being sent in to investigate.

The one thing she found she didn't agree with was Batman deciding to have the Team choose their own leader. A clear chain of command would be more effective in her opinion. Though from the smirk she saw on Robin's face, Laura knew he thought himself best suited for the job.

"Drop zone A in 30" Miss Martian announced, putting the Team on alert.

Aqualad stood up and activated the newly acquired stealth technology provided by Batman, turning his costume completely black. "Ready."

"Putting bioship in camouflage mode." The ship vanished from sight as it dropped down over the water, opening up underneath to allow Aqualad to dive out.

About a minute later the Atlantean reported his successful disablement of the island's security system, allowing the bioship to approach Santa Prisca undetected. Miss Martian then directed the ship to hover over the jungle "Drop zone B."

Everyone stood up as Miss Martian had the bioship remove the seats in favor of releasing drop cables for X-23, Robin, Kid Flash, and Superboy.

"How cool is this?" KF grinned, pressing the lightning bolt symbol on his chest, turning his costume completely black.

"Very impressive" said Miss Martian, using her powers to change her T-shirt and skirt into a skintight black bodysuit.

"Uh, that works too" said the speedster. "Hey Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech."

"No capes, no tights. No offense" said the Kryptonian clone, crossing his arms.

"It totally works for you" said Miss Martian, obviously 'checking out' Superboy. "In that you can totally work in those clothes" she fumbled, giving him a nervous, thumbs up.

Laura silently agreed with Superboy, having simply switched back to the leather vest she had worn when they first met in Cadmus. With the exception of Batman and Robin, it seemed caps couldn't really serve a practical function. All it really did was add the unnecessary risk of getting snagged on something or give the enemy something else to grab.

Miss Martian floated down to the ground with X-23, Kid Flash, and Robin following on their drop lines. Unfortunately for them they were soon forced to scatter as Superboy had opted to simply fall from the ship, making an earth shattering landing.

"Knew I didn't need a line" he smirked.

"And yet creating a seismic event may not have helped with the covert" said Robin.

X-23 growled at Superboy, and for a moment considered walking over and punching the clone. Ultimately however the mission had to come first. Afterwards well she'd see how the rest of the mission progressed.

"Aqualad, Drop B is go" Miss Martian reported, over the coms.

" _Head for the factory. I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP."_

"Roger that" said Robin. The Team quickly charted the fastest route to the factory and took off.

* * *

* **Santa Prisca** *

The Team traveled quickly and silently through the lush jungle covering the island. X-23 noted that Miss Martian, Superboy, and Kid Flash had some trouble hiding their movements. While she and Robin were able to move through the terrain with considerable ease given they both had extensive training in stealth. Suddenly they came to a halt as Superboy and X-23 picked up on the sound of a twig snapping in the distance.

"You hear that?" X-23 asked.

"Yeah" Superboy replied.

"Is this a super hearing thing?" Kid Flash asked. "Or super sniffing?" he added once X started sniffing the air.

"A large number, and they're armed" she reported.

"Ok, Rob now what?" KF asked, but to his frustration Robin had disappeared. To make matters worse when he turned back to ask X-23 where the Boy Wonder had run off to, she was gone. "Oh great, now there's two of them."

" _Kid, Superboy switch to infrared"_ Aqualad instructed over the coms. _"See if you're being tracked."_

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming" KF reported, using his goggles' thermal scope.

"Two squads" said Superboy, using his infrared vision. "But they'll meet each other before they find us."

The two squads were obviously enemies as suddenly the sound of gunfire filled the jungle.

"No super hearing required now" said KF.

" _Swing wide, steer clear."_

"Yeah, just as soon as I find those two."

Ignoring Aqualad, Kid Flash took off running in search of Robin and X-23. But the terrain ahead was muddy and his poor control of his speed, caused him to trip and fall downhill, landing right in front of the two warring groups, one of which was being led by a muscle bound man in a Mexican wrestling mask.

While the two groups certainly weren't friends neither of them were about to let someone who was obviously affiliated with the Justice League live, and opened fire on Kid Flash.

Seeing their friend in danger Superboy and Miss Martian quickly came to Kid's aid. M'gann started telekinetically tossing gunmen around the forest, while Superboy tackled the masked man. The masked man quickly escaped Superboy's grip, shifting him into an arm lock, simultaneously pressing his face into the dirt. But the boy's superior strength had him break free before grabbing the masked man by his shirt and tossing him into a tree.

While his friends' arrival did help some, Kid Flash still had the majority of the guns aimed at him, forcing him to take cover behind a tree. Suddenly Robin and X-23 dropped down from the trees, with the Boy Wonder took out a gunman with a flying kick to the face. His partner fared even worse as X's claws severed the gunman's trigger hand at the wrist, followed by a knockout kick to the temple.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Robin berated. "Is X the only one that understands the meaning of covert. Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?

"Is that what you were doing?" Kid Flash scoffed, landing a series of high speed punches on a goon. "Why to fill us in. We're not mind readers, you know." Just then Miss Martian telekinetically threw another pair of gunmen into a tree behind him. "I'm not anyway."

"You told me I could only read the 'bad guys' minds" said Miss Martian.

"X, didn't need mind riding powers" Robin argued.

"Standard operating procedure" X-23 explained, just as frustrated by how quickly they had lost their cover.

A lone gunman tried to make a run for it only for Aqualad to drop down in front of him. Placing his hand on the man's chest, the Atlantean delivered a powerful jolt of electricity knocking him out and bringing an end to the fight. Afterwards the Team secured the gunmen to trees, with Kid Flash's eyes widening once he noticed that everyone X had taken out was missing their hand.

"It was the most efficient way to disarm them while still preserving their lives" X-23 justified.

"You seriously scare me" said Kid Flash, looking to the others for support.

Aqualad remembering how he had to talk the girl down from killing Blockbuster, didn't say anything and considered it an improvement. Miss Martian while not a fan of mutilation, didn't want to upset Laura. Superboy didn't even care. As for Robin, he just made a mental note to make sure she didn't go too far.

"These uniforms belong to the Cult of the Kobra" said Robin, identifying one groups' red robes.

"I am certain Batman would've mentioned it, if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation" said Aqualad.

"Agreed" said Robin. "And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal venom supplies have been cut off."

"We get it. Kobra wanted super cultists" said Kid Flash. "Radio Bats, and we'll be home in time for…"

"These cultists aren't on Venom. Kobra's hording the stuff. We don't leave until I know why."

"Until **you** know why?"

"This team needs a leader."

"And it's you. Dude, you're a 13-year-old kid, who ducked out on us without a word."

"And you're a mature 15? You blew our cover first chance you got."

The rest of the Team stood off to the side and watched as Robin and Kid Flash continued to argue over leadership.

"Don't you want to lead?" Miss Martian asked Superboy, but he scoffed at the idea.

"You?"

"No, I think I'm too new at this whole hero thing."

"I think you'd do alright" said Superboy, bringing a blush to M'gann's cheeks. The clone's super hearing then picked up some muttering from their captives. Though they tried to hide it by speaking Spanish, Cadmus had programed multiple languages into his mind.

Sensing someone's eyes on him, Superboy looked over his shoulder meeting the eyes of X-23, who subtly nodded her head. He wasn't the only one that heard the masked man's plan to use the Team against the Kobra cultists.

Having lost her patience with their arguing, X-23 walked up to Robin and Kid Flash, knocking them both to the ground with a solid punch to the jaw.

"Shut up" she ordered, popping her claws for emphasis.

"Heh, maybe she should lead" Superboy smirked, pleased to have an end to the arguing for the moment.

"Such clever little niños" the masked man chuckled. "But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest, get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

"There is a secret entrance" Miss Martian confirmed, kneeling in front of their captive. "But he's also hiding something." Her eyes glowed as M'gann focused on reading the man's secrets. "It's no good. He's mentally reciting football scores en Española. This could take a while."

"It's not complicated" said the masked man. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

While the rest of the Team seemed to be considering the offer, X-23 decided to speak up.

"You are Bane" she said, identifying the masked man. "A known adversary of the Batman, last seen in Gotham five years ago (1). A known terrorist, supplier, and user of Venom."

"Your point, chica?" Bane smirked. That smirk was wiped from his face once X-23 held her fist underneath his chin, slowly extending her claws.

"My point is no one will miss you" she said coldly, ignoring the horrified outcry of her teammates. "Hablar o estás muerto." (2)

Bane couldn't believe it. The girl had understood ever word spoken between he and his men. Still he had wanted to scoff at the threat, reasoning that anyone serving under Batman's watch would follow the Dark Knight's one rule. That changed when X-23 extended her claws enough to draw blood, paired with the cold focus in the girl's eyes, Bane knew he was looking into the eyes of a killer.

"There is a tunnel blocked by a boulder south from here" Bane confessed.

"Miss Martian" X-23 called, keeping her claws ready to pierce the masked villain's skull. Though now warry of her teammate, M'gann came to Laura's side. "Confirm the information."

This time Bane didn't make use of his mental defenses allowing Miss Martian to confirm what he'd told them. With that out of the way, X-23 retracted her claws and delivered a knockout punch to Bane's head.

"Let's move" she said, leading the way.

"Ok that girl is seriously scary" said Kid Flash. "You sure she's not related to Batman?"

"Just move" said Robin, pushing the speedster forward. Though he had seen the file on her, Robin was feeling a little intimidated by how effectively Laura had interrogated Bane. Not to mention the fact she knew about a Batman rouge, he didn't.

* * *

Following the directions M'gann gained from Bane's mind, the Team located a cliff overlooking the Venom factory. Pulling out a pair of binoculars, Robin reported that Kobra had a large supply ready for transport, their objective now was to identify the buyer.

Proceeding to the secret tunnel, they then made their way inside the factory, where upon entry Robin once again vanished from sight.

"Must he do that?" Kid Flash complained. "You guys stay put. I'll get our intel and be back before the Boy Wonder."

"Wait, Kid!" but Aqualad was too late and the speedster took off running.

"Idiots" X-23 commented. She unlike Robin had accepted that the rest of the Team wasn't capable of following nonverbal commands. That Kid Flash would simply run off on his own after voicing his own complaint on the matter, was just stupid.

Aqualad sighed as he agreed with X-23's assessment. Neither Robin nor Kid Flash were proving to be up to the task of leadership. Taking cover behind a conveyer belt loaded with old crates, they watched as the Kobra cultists worked on loading the Venom for transport.

"It's a massive shipment" said Aqualad.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new products off the line" Superboy noted. "They aren't touching this Venom."

"Maybe freshness counts?" Miss Martian theorized.

"Helicopter incoming" X-23 reported, her heightened sense of hearing picking up the sound of copter blades.

"Miss Martian, camouflage and get a look at the buyer."

While the rest of the Team moved up to the upper walkway for a better vantage point. M'gann following Aqualad's orders, cloaked herself and flew outside the factory where the helicopter was landing.

Stepping out of the copter was a strongly built man with short blonde hair, wearing a gray hockey mask.

" _Aqualad, sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now."_

Aqualad shut his eyes and let Miss Martian's image enter his mind. "Sports Master! He is the buyer?" it was time to report back. "Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read?" only static. "Can't reach the League, Robin or Kid, coms are jammed. We need a plan now."

X-23 had a plan: complete the mission. Unsheathing her claws, she dropped down onto the factory floor exposing herself. Immediately the Kobra cultists opened fire on the girl, but her accelerated healing factor made the bullets no problem as she charged forward, slashing her claws into every gunman in reach, taking care to make her attacks nonlethal.

Drawn by the sound of gunfire, Robin and Kid Flash raced out of the control room regrouping with Aqualad and Superboy.

"What is she doing?!" Robin snapped.

"Going berserk" said Kid Flash.

X-23 continued to work her way through the cultists, like the weapon she was meant to be, when suddenly she found herself thrown clear across the room, knocking against one of the mixing chambers before falling to the ground hard.

Picking herself off the ground X got a good look at what threw her: a hulking brute with greenish-brown skin, that cracked in several placing exposing his muscles underneath, sharp pointed teeth, and red hair.

Laura couldn't help but be reminded of Blockbuster, and briefly wondered if the formula was derived from Venom.

"Kill her Mammoth" said a tall gray skin man, standing by the factory doors. X quickly identified him as Kobra the leader of the cult. At Kobra's side were Sports Master and a teenage girl with a half shaven head of red hair, and a black Kobra tattoo on the right side of her face.

With a savage roar, Mammoth charged at X-23 only for Superboy to drop down in his path, with Aqualad and Kid Flash landing by their teammate.

"Destroy them all" Kobra ordered.

Mammoth resumed his charge with Superboy happily meeting him head on. Using one of his water bearers, Aqualad formed a shield for protection against the cultists bullets, while using the other to return fire, shooting compressed blasts of liquid.

"What happened to all that talk about 'standard operating procedure'?!" asked Kid Flash, glaring at X-23.

"You and Robin wasted too much time arguing" said X-23. "Kobra was almost ready for transport!"

"You know for someone that doesn't talk much, you really know just what to say to bug me!"

X rolled her eyes as her opinion of Kid Flash went down another level. Still despite finding him annoying she had no desire to see him killed so, when she noticed a group of gunmen had circled around behind him, she didn't hesitate to use herself as a human shield for the speedster.

"X!" KF cried, as the girl dropped to the ground, her body riddled with bullet holes. He wasn't even sure she'd heal from the damage considering there was now a hole in her head.

Sadly, X's sacrifice didn't leave him time to build up speed and Kid Flash had no way to defend himself when the gunmen prepared to fire again. Luckily they were sent flying by an invisible Miss Martian. Now that she was back M'gann added her own efforts to the fight, using her powers to toss around gunmen.

But this didn't go unnoticed by Sports Master, who up until this point was content to just watch the fight. But the masked man, had noticed a slight shimmer in the air where Kobra cultists were being tossed about. Drawing his collapsible javelin, he tossed it through the air with deadly accuracy at Miss Martian, forcing her to take evasive action. But just as the javelin started to pass her by, it detonated blasting her through several crates.

"Miss Martian!" Aqualad called. "Radio is jammed. Link us up!"

Though dazed Miss Martian reached out with her powers creating a mental link with her team. _"Everyone online?"_

" _Yeah"_ Superboy confirmed, still locked in battle with Mammoth.

" _I'm here"_ Kid Flash replied. _"But X is…"_

" _I'm here"_ said X-23, opening her eyes to meet KF's concerned gaze. _"The brain takes a little longer to heal"_ she explained, to which Kid breathed a sigh of relief.

" _Good. We need to regroup"_ said Aqualad, taking command.

" _Busy now"_ said the absent Robin.

* * *

Leaving his team behind in the factory, Robin circled around to the rooftop to investigate Sports Master's helicopter. But the Boy Wonder wasn't alone as he came across Kobra and his right hand woman.

"Batman must be desperate if he sends his whelp to task me" said the cult leader.

"What's wrong, Koby? You look disconcerted" Robin taunted.

"This is beneath me. Shimmer, take him."

The girl, Shimmer charged at Robin, but the Boy Wonder easily flipped over her, landing in a fighting stance. Robin smirked as he expected it to be an easy victory, when suddenly Aqualad's voice once again sounded in his head.

" _Robin, now!"_

Robin frowned as he realized the Team must be in danger as it took a lot to stress Kaldur out. So when Shimmer went after him again, Robin dropped a flashbang, covering his escape.

* * *

With Robin on his way, Aqualad felt it was time to fall back. Reconfiguring his water bearers into whips, the Atlantean started to force back some of the gunmen. _"Strategic retreat. Kid, clear a path."_

And he did just that, using his super speed Kid Flash turned the gunmen into bowling pins, knocking them out as he passed and clearing the way for the others. Once Robin came swinging in, Aqualad called for Superboy to abandon his fight with Mammoth, prompting the clone to toss the muscle bound monster into a group of approaching cultists before leaving to catch up with the others in the secret tunnel.

Unfortunately, the tunnel wasn't so secret anymore as the cultists tried to follow after them, forcing Superboy to take out the supports, causing a cave in and blocking off their pursuers.

With the cave now submerged in darkness, Aqualad snapped his emergence glow sticks to provide some light while the Team caught its breath.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin asked himself.

"You do have the most experience" Aqualad conceded. "But perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new. And a leader must be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play roles in an unknown plan."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands."

Robin groaned as he took a minute to considering how that train of thought had done so far. The only one that was able to follow his lead was X-23, not even because he was truly leading her, but as she said earlier was following standard procedure. Their approaches just happened to coincide with each other.

"Who am I kidding? You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

"Please!" Kid Flash scoffed. "I can run…ow!" the speedster was silenced by a painful punch in the arm from X-23.

"Shut up" she ordered, glaring KF. She had grown tired of pointless arguing and just wanted to move things along already. When Kid looked like he was still going to carry on, X decided to press the point and unsheathed her claws and pointed them at a very important piece of his anatomy.

"Guess, Kaldur's got your vote X" Robin laughed. "I think we can also give him, KF's support. Anyone else?"

"It's so obvious" said Miss Martian.

"I could've told you" said Superboy.

Wanting full consent, Aqualad looked to Kid Flash and X-23, silently asking the clawed girl to release the speedster, to which she complied.

"Well if you can get her to listen to you" said Kid, trying to laugh off the fact he nearly lost his manhood. "You've got my vote, Kaldur."

"Then I accept the burden" said Aqualad, walking up to place a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team, maybe not now, but soon." With Aqualad now officially the Team's leader it was time to salvage the mission. "Our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny. I had the same thought" said Robin. "X made the perfect distraction to give me time to sabotage Sports Master's ride. But somethings not right. KF and I found out the cultists have been mixing Venom with the Blockbuster formula from Cadmus. But Sports Master, the supplier/buyer doesn't have the juice to acquire the formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work.

"And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom" said Kid Flash. "That took some major nerdage."

"I believe the expression is 'tip of the iceberg'" said Aqualad. "Still for now we focus on stopping the shipment. Here's the plan."

* * *

Despite the delay, the shipment was loaded up and Sports Master's helicopter was fully repaired. He was just about to take his leave when suddenly the cultists found themselves bowled over by Kid Flash, as he speeded through the factory yard.

"Take the shipment!" Kobra cried, wanting it out of the hands of the meddlers.

The Kobra cultists hurried to regroup and open fire on KF, then Superboy made his appearance, crashing down hard in the center of their formation, sending them flying about as he landed hard enough to leave a crater.

"Go again?" he taunted Mammoth. The enhanced Kobra cultist took the bait and charged at Superboy only to be suck punched, with a powerful stream of water, courtesy of Aqualad. "Sorry, not the plan."

With Mammoth pinned, Aqualad finished the job by sending an electric current through the water, shocking and knocking the behemoth out.

Not that Mammoth was out of the way, Superboy prepared to punch a hole in the helicopter when suddenly Sports Master appeared, shooting at the boy with a high-powered plasma riffle. A cloaked Miss Martian tried to sneak up on Sports Master, but the assassin was alert. Managing to pick up on her presence, the masked man jumped over M'gann just as she tried to tackle him, and grabbed her by the neck, trapping her in a one-armed choke hold, while using his free hand to continue firing on Superboy.

Kobra scowled as he watched the young heroes once more disrupt his operations. With a look he ordered Shimmer to join the battle only for her to quickly fall to the ground in defeat, courtesy of Robin's bola.

"I know how you hate to get your hands dirty" the Boy Wonder smirked.

"True" Kobra conceded, throwing of his robe. "But sometimes, even a god must stoop to conquer."

Robin rushed forward aiming a knee at Kobra's face, only for the cult leader to block it. Without losing momentum the boy shifted into a leg sweep, followed by a roundhouse to the face when Kobra evaded him. But while delusional, Kobra was also a skilled fighter, catching Robin's kick he countered with one of his own, knocking the boy back.

Robin quickly recovered and to Kobra's annoyance actually smirked at him. The reason for the boy's confidence revealed herself as X-23 dropped down from the factory roof, hitting Kobra with a flying kick to the head. Stumbling from the blow, Kobra scowled at the girl

"You dare harm a god."

X's answer was a definitive 'yes' as she unsheathed her claws and charged at Kobra with Robin following closely behind. Robin and X-23 quickly fell into a working pattern, with the Boy Wonder's acrobatic fighting style creating numerous openings for X's more brutal attacks, it was all Kobra could do to defend himself.

But even the best defenses crumble eventually, Robin came at a Kobra with a flying kick stopping short to throw off the enemy before transitioning into a flip kick, forcing him to stumble back. Using that opening, X-23 spun over Robin's head, releasing the blade in her feet as she transitioned into a spin-kick, the increased range catching Kobra by surprise, saw the blade carve cleanly across his chest.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes" Kobra growled, clutching his hand over his bleeding chest wound.

"Good, because these mosquitoes are mighty concerted over your pain" said Robin, standing confidently by X-23's side.

Seeing Kobra was in trouble Sports Master decided it was time to make his escape. Shoving Miss Martian into Superboy, knocking them to the ground, he used the opening to rush into his helicopter, getting it airborne before anyone could stop him.

"You got him?" Superboy asked Miss Martian.

"I got him" she smiled, holding a detonator. It's amazing what a few well-placed charges of Robin's explosive gel could do. Activating the detonator, they all had the pleasure of watching the helicopter go up in flames. And as an added bonus the copter ended up landing right on top of the Venom factory, putting an end to Kobra's Venom experiments.

All that was left for the Team was to do now was deal with Kobra himself. And even he had to admit the odds were not in his favor.

"Another time, then" said Kobra, backing up into the jungle.

Robin rushed forward not wanting to let him get away but there was no sign of Kobra. At least not at first but a rustle of leaves to his right, alerted him and the others to X-23 emerging from the bush dragging an unconscious Kobra behind her. It seemed while he could hide from Robin's eyes, he couldn't manage to hide from X's nose, especially not while he was still bleeding all over the place.

"Nice" Robin chuckled, pointing to the burning factory. "This'll definitely help when our fearless leader Kaldur, explains this mess to Batman."

Aqualad wasn't looking forward to that.

* * *

 ***Mount Justice: July 23, 10:01***

"A simple recon mission, observe and report" Batman scolded, getting in Kaldur's face.

The Team had just returned from Santa Prisca and were in the middle of their first debriefing. Unfortunately, it appeared so far that Robin's hopes of their capture of Kobra helping to smoothing things over with the Dark Knight, was just wishful thinking.

"You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until then, good job."

The Team looked to Batman with shocked expressions.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy" Batman explained, his voice softening just slightly. "How you adjust to the unforeseen is how you determine success. And how you choose who leads determines character."

Robin and Kaldur shared proud looks as they recognized Batman's backhanded praise of both their choice in leader and his protégé's display of character. With that the Dark Knight left the kids to their own devices.

"You'd think he would've mention us capturing Kobra" said Wally.

"Batman doesn't do praise much" Robin chuckled. _At least not out loud_ he added mentally, still feeling proud.

"Maybe we should go out and celebrate our first successful mission" M'gann suggested.

"That does sound like fun" said Kaldur. "Superboy? Laura?"

"Why not" Superboy shrugged.

But Laura didn't respond. She was busy struggling with the fact that someone had praised her. The last person to praise her had been her sensei.

"Laura?" M'gann called, drawing the girl from her thoughts.

"Sorry. Yes, I'd like to go celebrate" said Laura. "Just let me clean up first."

Leaving the others, Laura quickly returned to her room as a powerful urge overwhelmed her. Popping one of her claws, she brought the blade up to her arm and proceeded to carve into her own skin, as she struggled to process her emotions. Once the moment passed, Laura grabbed her jacket and left to meet up with the others to celebrate, allowing her healing factor to remove the evidence.

* * *

1: In the show neither Bane nor Robin (Dick Grayson) seemed to be familiar with each other. Why else would the protégé of Batman agree to work with one of his rouges. So the time gap Laura reported was designed to make it so Bane hadn't been active in Gotham since before Dick became Robin.

2: "Talk or you're dead." Translation provided by Google.


	4. Schooled

I do not own X-men or Young Justice

* * *

 ***Mount Justice: August 3, 13:06***

" ** _Recognized Superboy, B04_ "**

In a flash of light, Superboy emerged from the zeta tube, appearing in the Cave's command room, where the rest of the Team was gathered.

"Hi, Superboy" M'gann greeted. "How was Metropolis?"

Her question went unanswered as the clone brushed past them. As he passed, Laura picked up on faint traces of Superman's scent. Given his sour mood, it wasn't hard for her to deduce that he was still giving Superboy the cold shoulder.

"Ready for training, everyone?" Black Canary asked, as she entered the room alongside Martian Manhunter.

"Uncle J'onn!" M'gann cheered excitedly, giving the Manhunter a loving hug.

"M'gann" Manhunter smiled. "I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting."

"A few bumps, but I'm learning."

"That's all I ask."

Superboy watched jealously as Martian Manhunter happily listened to Miss Martian fill him in on her time with the Team. Having had his fill, he turned to leave when Black Canary called out to him.

"Stick around. Class is in session."

The floor in the center of the room lit up as Black Canary activated the system. "I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you, everything I've learned from my own mentor" she winced slightly, as she removed her jacket, revealing a bandaged injury on her left bicep. "And my own bruises."

"What happened?" asked Miss Martian.

"The job" tossing away her jacket, Canary's voice took on an authoritative tone. "Now, combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

Laura immediately stepped up, needing the familiarity that a training session could provide.

Without warning, Canary went at Laura with a right hook. Ducking under her arm, Laura countered with a palm strike at Canary's chest, that she quickly deflected, following up with a roundhouse to Laura's head. Turning with the blow, Laura used the momentum to turn the fall into a cartwheel, before dropping back into a solid fighting stance.

 _She's good_ Canary noted. It wasn't surprising considering the girl's background. "Well done."

The floor lit up under Laura's feet, showing the words "X-23. Status: Pass."

And again, Laura found herself thrown by a compliment of her skills. Resisting the urge to cut herself for the moment, she moved to return to the lineup. But as she passed, Black Canary noticed something faint on the girl's arm, making a note to keep an eye out, she decided to proceed with the training session.

"Alright, who's next?"

"Right here!" said Wally, confidently walking up to Black Canary. "After this, I'll show you my moves."

Canary smirked at the display of childish flirting, before throwing a right hook at KF, who immediately brought his arm up to block. Without slowing, Black Canary dropped into a leg sweep, dropping the speedster flat on his butt.

Robin laughed as the floor lit up under Wally displaying "Kid Flash. Status: Fail."

"Good block" said Black Canary, helping KF to his feet. "But did anyone see what he did wrong?"

"Ooh, ooh. He hit on teacher and got served?" Robin joked.

"Dude!" Wally cried.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of…"

"Oh, please" Superboy scoffed, interrupting Black Canary. "With my powers, the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time."

"Prove it!" Laura called out. Superboy's words had struck a chord with the girl. As far as she was concerned being a weapon wasn't something to be proud of.

Though she had planned to handle it herself, Black Canary stood back and allowed both Laura and Superboy to enter the ring. Taking their stances, Superboy threw the first punch, which Laura easily stepped using the force to throw him over her shoulder and flat on his back.

Robin laughed at how Superboy was being forced to eat his words, until Aqualad nudged him, prompting him to cover his mouth to muffle his continuing laughter.

As this was still a training session, Canary thought it best to advise Superboy. "You're angry. Good, but don't react. Channel that anger into…"

But her words went unheeded as Superboy charged wildly at Laura, who to everyone's surprise unsheathed her claws. Blinded by rage and confident the blades couldn't hurt him, Superboy threw a wild punch at Laura, who to his and everyone else's surprise brought her claws up to and successfully block the Kryptonian's blow. While the force of the attack, did push Laura back a few inches, her claws didn't even bend a little under the strain.

Pushing Superboy back, she countered with a swipe of her claws, that the Kryptonian clone didn't seem to think he even had to dodge. He was proven wrong and for the first time in his life, Superboy bled as Laura's claws left a deep cut on his cheek. Stunned by this development he failed to react in time, when Laura brought her knee to his chin, knocking him off balance before knocking him to the ground with a spin-kick.

Growling in frustration, Superboy moved to get up only for Laura to slam her boot on his chest, holding the blade in her foot just beneath his chin.

"Not much of a weapon, are you?" Laura snarled.

"That's enough!" Black Canary called, ordering Laura off Superboy.

"That's it, I'm done!" Superboy growled, pushing away Canary's offer to help him up.

"Training is mandatory."

Superboy looked like he was going to argue but all conversation came to an end as the monitor activated, and Batman came online.

"Batman to the Cave. 5 hours ago a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous." The monitor displayed a video of the entire League attacking what appeared to be a large elfin looking man, with red eyes, wearing nothing but green paints and arm bands. "As our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

"Whoa" KF awed. "One guy with the powers of the entire League."

"In the end, it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android."

"An android? W-who made it?" Robin asked. "T.O. Morrow?"

"Good guess, Robin" said Batman. "But Red Tornado doesn't think so."

"The technology bears the signature of Prof. Ivo" said Martian Manhunter.

"Ivo?" Aqualad questioned. "But Ivo's dead."

"So we all thought or hoped" said Black Canary.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized; we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate Star Lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion. Incase Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

"So now we take out your trash" Superboy scowled.

"Did you have something better to do?"

Superboy wisely backed down.

"Coordinates received" said Aqualad, calling the Team into action. "We're on our way."

As the Team headed out, Black Canary grabbed Laura and Superboy's arms.

"I want you both to know, I'll be here."

Laura nodded but didn't seem to have any intention of reaching out, while Superboy briefly seemed to consider her words before following after them.

 _It's worse than I thought_ Black Canary though to herself. When she had grabbed Laura's arm she had felt some scaring. Which should've been impossible for the girl. _Could her mental state have an effect on her healing powers?_

* * *

* **Litchfield County: August 3, 20:08***

The Team rendezvoused with the League, taking up positions behind a tree line while they loaded up the trucks. The plan was for them to split up and follow the real transport vehicles under the guise of motorcyclists, to which end each of them was provided a bike and gear.

Once the trucks were loaded up they took off. Aqualad, KF, and Miss Martian in one group leaving Robin, Superboy, and X-23 in the other.

"If dislike it the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster?" Robin asked suddenly. "See, instead of things going wrong, they go right."

"No" X replied. "The word Aster is defined as a system of microtubules arranged radially about…"

"Alright, I get it. X you need to relax more. So as of right now aster is the opposite of disaster."

Superboy didn't bother to comment on his teammates' conversation, preferring to wallow in his anger.

"Clearly, you're not feeling the aster" said Robin, noticing the Kryptonian's foul mood. "What's wrong?"

"Canary" Superboy replied. "What business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?"

"Our fight earlier should've proved strength is not always enough" said X-23.

"She's got a point" said Robin. "Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman and well, me."

This didn't help to improve Superboy's mood, as he promptly sped up towards the truck.

* * *

"Do you think Superboy's ok?" Miss Martian asked. "I didn't read his mind, I swear. But anger flowed off him in waves."

"Surfed that wave" said KF. "Just give him space." Kid maneuvered his bike closer to her. "Me? Stick as close as you want."

M'gann gave Wall a tired look, as this wasn't the time for his flirting.

"Superboy just needs time to cool off" Aqualad assured Miss Martian. "A quiet mission will cool his head."

"That's if he doesn't try to go for round 2 with X" said Kid Flash. "Seriously that girl is scary. I mean blades coming out of her body is one thing, but claws that can carve into Kryptonian skin!"

"She did say her claws were adamantium" Aqualad reminded him.

"What exactly is adamantium?" Miss Martian asked.

"It's one of-if not the-rarest and strongest metal on the planet" said Kid Flash. "It's virtually indestructible, and when sharpened can slice into lesser metals like butter. And just want to stress this Kryptonian skin! Am I the only one concerned about this?"

Kaldur had to admit he shared some concerns about Laura. Though not to the same extent as Wally. Perhaps it stemmed from the fact he'd seen her go from nearly murdering a defenseless Blockbuster, to showing restraint when fighting against Kobra and his cultists; but he wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"That's enough Kid" he scolded. "X has done nothing to warrant your distrust."

"But we still don't know anything about her" Kid argued. "I mean, where did she get her training? Why was she at Cadmus? Where does she get the resources to coat her claws in adamantium?"

"That's enough, Kid. Her past is her own, and in time she may feel comfortable enough to share."

Kid Flash didn't want to drop the subject. He'd been bottling his questions about X-23 since they first met at Cadmus. He just didn't like not knowing he was working with. It wasn't because she threatened to cut off his little Wally or anything.

But like it or not, the conversation was forced to come to an end as suddenly their truck came under attack by flying robot monkeys.

"Robin, Superboy, X, our truck is under attack!" Aqualad radioed in.

" _Kind of figured"_ Robin replied, as their truck also came under siege.

* * *

"Robot monkeys!" Robin laughed. "Totally Ivo's tweaked style."

Pressing a button on his dashboard, the front wheel on Robin's cycle retracted to provide balance while the rear broke away, transforming into a hovering drone turret.

"Hey, switch your rides to battle mode" he told X and Superboy.

Superboy deciding to take a more hands on approach, abandoned his bike and leaped onto the truck. Without its riding the bike turned over, X-23 managed to swerve out of the way but Robin was forced to abandon his ride, using a wrist mounted grapple to pull himself onto the truck.

Deciding it'd be unwise for them all to lose their means of transport, X simply extended the claws in her right hand, slashing into any robots within arm's reach, as she drove alongside the truck with Robin's drone providing support.

From atop the transport, Superboy was releasing some pent up aggression, tearing the robot monkeys apart with his bare hands. But the mechanized primates had a trick up their sleeves, firing laser beams into the Kryptonian's eyes. Blinded Superboy had no chance to defend himself as the robots lifted and threw him off the truck, just as Robin climbed up top.

Drawing a pair of Eskrima sticks from his belt, Robin started bashing apart the robotic pests.

"Robin!" X suddenly cried, alerting the Boy Wonder to the monkeys' using their lasers to blast apart the front tires.

"Get the driver!" he told her.

Trusting Robin to take care of himself, X drove up to the driver's side door, and used her claws to cut the door off its hinges. "Get on!" she growled, pulling the driver out of the truck and onto the back of her cycle, just before it flipped over.

For a moment, X was worried that Robin had still been on top when the truck flipped over, when to her relief she spotted the Boy Wonder emerging from the roadside crop field.

But while Robin was safe the same could not be said for their cargo, as the monkeys flew away carrying the android parts. And when they looked around for Superboy all they found was his com unit, meaning he had gone after them alone.

" _Aqualad to Robin. We've lost our cargo. Did you…"_

"It's gone" Robin reported. "And Superboy's ditched his com."

" _Super, now we can't even track him"_ Kid Flash complained.

" _He's out of my telepathic rang"_ Miss Martian reported. _"If this Prof. Ivo is alive, he seems to be two steps ahead of us. Maybe we should contact Red Tornado?"_

" _Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves"_ said Aqualad. _"The mission can still succeed if we recover the parts, before they're reassembled."_

" _Well, that's a great plan, except for the part about us not knowing where to look!_ " Kid Flash snapped.

"Maybe we do" said Robin, noticing one of the damaged robots was in enough working condition for him to hack. "We would've heard by now if the decoy trucks were attacked. So how did the robots know exactly which ones to target?" the Boy Wonder smirked, as he successfully hacked into the robot's systems. "Ah Ha, the parts have GPS! The monkeys can track the signal, which means I can track them. Looks like both sets of parts are converging on…Gotham City."

" _That far south? M'gann and I won't get there anytime soon. I'm sending Kid ahead to meet you. Aqualad out."_

Cutting the communications, Robin looked around at the mess of robot and truck parts scattered across the road. "Definitely a disaster, heavy on the dis."

X-23 drove up to Robin, on her still undamaged motorcycle.

"I'll drive" said Robin, only to be met with an angry glare from the girl. "I mean, you'll drive."

* * *

* **Gotham City: August 3, 21:21** *

Superboy followed the monkeys to a train traveling outside the Gotham City limits. Ripping a hole in the roof of the storage car, he dropped down to find the robot monkeys all crowding around a scrawny middle aged, auburn haired man, in a sweater vest and bowtie.

"Oh, hello" said the man.

"You're Ivo?" Superboy scoffed. "I'm whelmed."

Given his reputation Superboy hadn't expected the mad professor to seem so nonthreatening.

"You're one to talk" said Ivo, noticing a certain resemblance. "Now, since when does the big blue boy scout have a brat?"

"He doesn't" the clone said resentfully.

"Yeah, if you say so" the professor shrugged. "Have you met my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators?"

Together the robot monkeys all swarmed Superboy, only for the rage filled Kryptonian to break them to pieces.

"And after all the trouble I went through finding an acronym for MONQI."

" **Access Captain Atom"** a voice suddenly announced, from the shadows behind Ivo. Before he even knew what happened, Superboy was taking an energy blast in the chest, sending him crashing into the back of the train car.

"Since Prof. Ivo's magnificent MONQIs don't float your boat, maybe my amazing Amazo will better suit you." Ivo stepped aside giving Superboy an up close and personal look at the deadly android "or better slay you."

"Give me your best shot" Superboy said defiantly.

"Please, my android has the strength of Superman" Ivo sneered. "What chance do you have?"

Superboy charged at the android with a barrage of punches but Amazo blocked each one, fueling the boy's anger.

"Oh did I strike a nerve?" Ivo smirked. "Amazo, strike a few more."

Amazo sent Superboy bouncing around the car, with a powerful uppercut to the jaw.

" **Access Black Canary."** Unleashing a replica of Canary's signature sonic cry, Amazo sent Superboy flying, nearly deafening him in the process.

Staggering to his feet, Superboy still refused to back down.

" **Access Flash"** switching to super speed, Amazo was all over the boy, landing a swift barrage of punches, dropping Superboy to the ground.

"Oh, no wonder daddy keeps you hidden away" Ivo taunted. "You're not really doing the old S shield justice, are you?"

Superboy lunged at Amazo going for a wild right hook. **"Martian Manhunter"** accessing the Martian's powers, Amazo went intangible causing Superboy's fist to pass right through it. Countering with the Manhunter's strength it punched Superboy straight through the back of the train car, and out onto the next platform.

" **Access Superman"** imbued with the power of the Man of Steel, Amazo picked Superboy up by the collar, and delivered a vicious uppercut, sending Superboy flying into Gotham City, crashing through the roof a school.

* * *

Approaching the Gotham City limits, X-23 and Robin continued to track the signal from the Amazo android, when Kid Flash raced up next to them.

"So, you changed too" said Robin, noticing Wally was now dressed in his costume.

"You kidding? I feel naked in civvies" said KF. "What's with X, she didn't feel like changing?"

Laura just rolled her eyes, she didn't see why Robin insisted on changing into his costume. They could fight just as well in the biker gear.

"The signal?" she asked, getting them back on target.

"Right well the parts were heading through Gotham" said Robin. "But they veered. They're at Gotham Academy!"

Laura couldn't be sure but from the grin on Kid's face, it was very likely that they were heading for Robin's school. The Facility of course had educated her, but only in matters that would help her best kill her targets. And for a moment Laura wondered what a real school was like.

"We're coming up on the school!" Robin announced, alerting X to their destination.

"And I'm guessing Superboy's here" said KF, pointing out shattered windows and general property damage. "Where's the signal, Rob?"

"The gym."

"Got it, I'm going on ahead."

* * *

Superboy would never admit it but he was on his last legs. The Amazo was simply too powerful, and after throwing him through several walls, his strength was finally starting to give out on him.

"I don't usually attend these things in person, but this was just too good to miss" Ivo smirked, taking a seat in the bleachers. "Amazo, finish him."

" **Access Superman"** Amazo was moments away from finishing Superboy when just at the last possible second Kid Flash zipped past the android, and pulled his friend to safety, bringing him by the side entrance just as Robin and X-23 entered.

Robin immediately threw a batarang at Amazo but the android simply accessed Martian Manhunter's powers, leaving the projectile to phase right through it.

" **Access Red Tornado"** making use of the mechanical hero's powers, Amazo sent them all flying around the room.

Kid was the unlucky first pick as Amazo stood over him **"Access Captain Atom"** the android held its hand out preparing to blast the speedster, when suddenly with a war cry, X came to his rescue. Or at least she would've if Amazo hadn't immediately shifted back too Martian Manhunter, causing her claws to pass harmlessly through its body.

" **Access Black Canary"** unleashing a duplication of the heroin's signature cry, X and KF were sent flying across the room, clutching their hands over their throbbing ears.

Throwing himself back into the fight, Superboy tried to catch Amazo off guard with a sneak attack, only for the android to access Superman's strength at the last second, catching his fist. The android then returned fire with a hook to the jaw, sending him crashing into the bleachers.

Getting back on his feet, Robin threw an explosive disk at Amazo. But then android easily defended, using Martian Manhunter's abilities to reshape its arm into a whip, knocking the projectile away, before countering with its second whip arm, forcing the Boy Wonder to dive for cover.

Hoping to catch it off guard, Kid Flash charged at Amazo at top speed. But the android easily anticipated him **"Superman"** using the Man of Steel's strength, it grabbed Kid in a bear hug, slowly crushing the life out of him. **"Martian Manhunter"** it suddenly announced, turning itself intangible and dropping KF, just as an arrow passed through it, landing by Robin's feet.

While Robin was suspicious of the arrow's sudden appearance, the questions would have to wait until they dealt with the android. A groan next to him, alerted the Boy Wonder to where X's was still clutching her throbbing ears. Apparently heightened senses were a liability when faced against Black Canary's 'Canary Cry'.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Fine" she groaned, as her powers dealt with the last of the damage to her ears.

Throwing a batarang at Amazo, Robin caught the android's attention. **"Superman"** the android returned fire with the Kryptonian hero's heat vision, firing the laser beams at the boy. X-23 immediately moved in front of Robin, using her claws' adamantium to block the deadly rays.

"Well aren't you interesting" Ivo noted, watching as the girl angled the beams away from herself and into a wall. "Amazo, scan that girl" he commanded.

" **Scanning"** Robin, KF, X, and Superboy could only watch as the android suddenly sprouted claws from its hands and feet.

"Oh great as if it wasn't tough enough already" Kid Flash complained.

Not about to be shown up by a cheap imitation of her skills, X charged at the android expecting her claws to be able to slice cleanly through its own blades. But to her shock, Amazo met her head own, using its claws to parry X's, and try as she might she couldn't cut through the android's blades. The Amazo's technology had allowed it to copy the exact density of the adamantium on her X-23's claws.

The only consolation she found was in a moment of what was admittedly blind luck, X-23 managed to dig her claws into the android's chest. Meaning that like her only its blades were adamantium, but it was quickly made a moot point as the damaged circuitry quickly repaired itself, revealing Amazo had also copied her healing powers. **"Access Superman"** switching to super strength, Amazo backhanded X, sending her crashing into the bleachers, landing next to Superboy, unconscious.

"Oh, yawn" Ivo sighed. "Normally, Amazo would study and mimic during battle. But with the exception of the girl, the rest of you are just poor imitations."

Finding what one could call his 'sixth wind', Superboy forced himself to sit up as he watched Amazo continue to knock around his teammates. But as he watched he finally began to notice something about how the android worked. It couldn't use more than one hero's powers at a time, and that gave him an idea.

"Hey" he called, shaking X-23 awake. "Is there a limit to how much you can regenerate?"

While under normal circumstances, she would never reveal such information, Laura knew she didn't really have a choice with Amazo now having access to her powers.

"I'm not sure but its theorized that I wouldn't be able to heal if I lost my head" she said uncomfortably.

"That's all I need." Superboy smirked. "You know Ivo; everyone keeps saying that about me. it makes me angry!" Superboy leaped across the gym, forcing Ivo to run as he slammed his fists into where his head would've been had he been a second slower. "Want to see me channel that anger?!"

"Great he's gone ballistic again" said Kid Flash.

"Maybe not" said Robin.

"He has a plan" said X-23, coming to their side. Both she and Robin remembered Canary giving Superboy that very same advice during training.

"Amazo, protect your master. Priority alpha" Ivo commanded fearfully, diving out of the way as Superboy once again nearly crushed him.

" **Captain Atom"** now focused on protecting Ivo, Amazo turned its focus to Superboy, hitting him with an energy ray.

Ivo hunched over struggling to catch his breath, when he heard the unwelcome sound of Robin's voice coming up behind him. "Anyone want to play keep away?" he asked, before knocking the professor across the floor with a flying kick to the back.

"Me, me!" Kid Flash cheered, speeding towards Ivo.

" **Access Superman"** using its super strength, Amazo stomped its foot into the ground, splitting the gym floor under Kid's feet, trapping the speedster.

Ivo took the opportunity to try and make a run for it, only to be met with an angry looking X-23, holding baring her claws threateningly. "Amazo!" the professor cried getting its attention just as Robin threw a batarang at the android.

" **Martian Manhunter"** Amazo announced, responding to the immediate attack on its person, the android used Manhunter's intangibility causing the batarang to pass harmlessly through it, before focusing on X-23. But just before it could return to solid form, Superboy dropped down in front of it and rammed his fist into its head, causing it to explode when Amazo returned to solid form.

"No!" Ivo cried. "It can't be. It just isn't pos…" the professor didn't get to finish his rant, curtesy of X's knockout punch.

"Help me disassemble it now!" Robin cried, racing to the downed android.

"Dude, it has no head" Kid Flash argued, certain the threat was over. "If it was going to use X's powers it would've by now."

"Evidently I cannot regenerate a new head" said X-23.

"Don't take any chances" said Aqualad, arriving on the scene with Miss Martian.

"Superboy, are you alright?" M'gann asked, immediately going to his side.

"I'm fine" Superboy smiled. "Feeling the aster."

* * *

* **Mount Justice: August 4, 01:06***

With their mission complete, the Team returned to the Cave to make their report to Batman. Also present were Black Canary, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, and the Martian Manhunter.

"Prof. Ivo is currently secure in Belle Reve" Aqualad reported. "And the pieces of the Amazo android are safely being analyzed at the two separate Star Labs facilities."

"That's good work" said Black Canary, noticing the uncomfortable body language coming from Laura at the compliment.

"But we understand your mission encountered…other complications" said Manhunter.

Superboy looked away uncomfortably, as the rest of the Team gave him looks. He knew running off on his own wasn't the best idea.

"Complications come with the job" said Batman. "Your ability to handle them has impressed the League."

"The whole League?" Superboy asked hopefully.

"Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know have very hard heads."

This brought a smile to Superboy's face as he held on to the hope that Superman would eventually come to accept him. In the meantime, if he wasn't misreading his comment it seemed he at least had Batman's support on the matter.

"Of course, there's no shame in asking for help" Batman continued. "That's why the League exists, because there are some problems even we can't handle individually."

"Please" Robin scoffed. "If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask. Look familiar?" he asked, holding up the arrow from the gym.

"That's not Green Arrows" Laura spoke up, getting the Team's attention.

"What're you talking about, of course it's Arrows" the Boy Wonder insisted.

"It doesn't smell like him" she explained.

"It's definitely not one of mine" said Green Arrow, holding up one of his own arrows for comparison.

"So that's not your arrow" said Robin, feeling a little embarrassed by his snap judgement. "But that means…"

"Speedy" Kid Flash assumed.

"He has our backs" said Aqualad, following the same train of thought.

But while they gathered around the arrow, Laura noticed Green Arrow and Batman share a look. Still she had a mystery of her own to work on, so she put it behind her for the moment and left for her room.

Black Canary watched as the girl walked away, making note that she didn't have even the smallest visible scratch on her skin. It made her wonder if perhaps she had imagined the scar on Laura earlier. The sound of someone clearing their throat, then caught her attention directing her to Superboy.

"I'm ready" he told her, remembering her earlier words.

"Good, because I'm here" Black Canary assured him. She'd be lying if she didn't wish Laura had taken the opportunity to reach out about whatever seemed to be bothering her. The explosive rage Laura showed when Superboy proudly called himself a weapon hadn't been forgotten. Still there wasn't much she could do at the moment so she silently vowed to investigate the situation further, before she brought any of her concerns up to Batman.

* * *

In her room, Laura stood at the bathroom sink, washing away the blood from her latest episode before returning to her desk and the file on Weapon X. She had been spending her time going over it, while there was plenty on the man as a killer…a weapon. There wasn't anything about him as a person, or where she'd most likely find him.

Still for her, Weapon X is where everything begins and Laura was certain the Justice League had to have something on the man. There was no way someone like Batman wouldn't at least know something, after all the Dark Knight had already been on Cadmus' trail, before everything happened.

The problem was accessing Justice League files, as she doubted the League had given the Cave access to more than what they deemed necessary.

So the question is: how was she planning on getting access to the full Justice League data base?


	5. Infiltrator

I do not own X-men or Young Justice

* * *

* **Star City: August 6, 10:00***

"I have to admit, I was surprised to hear from you, Laura" said Black Canary.

I'm sorry, if I'm interrupting anything" said Laura, but Canary quickly assured her it wasn't the case.

"I've actually been wanting to talk with you."

Laura raised an eyebrow, curious as to what the heroine could want to speak with her about. For a brief moment she wonders if Canary knew the true reason for her asking to meet. But Laura quickly banishes the idea as she hadn't told anyone, nor left any physical or digital evidence of such.

"I wanted to ask how you've been adjusting" Black Canary explained.

"Adjusting?" Laura asked, referring to why Canary cared, rather than the actual meaning of the word.

"I know…the League knows about your situation. Though I doubt any of us really understands."

This wasn't what Laura had expected. When she reached out to Canary, she had planned on the woman wanting to discuss her training, or problems she experienced in the field. In such a scenario, she had planned to forcibly extract the information needed to access the Justice League's full database.

Laura hadn't planned on Canary being concerned for her wellbeing. Despite her training, Canary managed to once again pickup on the girl's body language.

"Laura, I want you to know I'm here" Canary said gently. "I know things can feel overwhelming. Spend time with the Team, your friends. It can be a good outlet, and if you ever find you need to talk, I promise I'll listen. And I won't tell anyone, not even Batman."

And just like that Laura abandoned her plan to interrogate Black Canary. It was funny, she had chosen Canary because she was the most easily approachable member of the League. Ironically it was that very trait that had allowed her to unknowingly foil Laura's plan.

* * *

* **Mount Justice: August 8, 09:58***

Strangely Laura found herself following Black Canary's advice. Choosing to accept M'gann's invitation to join her and the rest of their teammates in having a beach day.

"Hello, Megan" the Martian said cheerfully. "We should hit the beach every day."

"First a moment of silence for our absent comrade" Robin said dramatically.

"Poor Wally."

Laura personally didn't mind Kid Flash's absence. It was peaceful without being forced to listen to the speedster's annoying displays of showboating.

They spent the day swimming and playing in the ocean. Laura discovered she liked grilled hotdogs, was good at volleyball, and learned just how relaxing laying in the sand could be.

It was strange what a good day at the beach can do for even the most hard-shelled people, but Laura could honestly say it was the most fun she had ever had in her life. True it wasn't a difficult feat, but it was the principle of the matter.

But as with all things, their beach day came to an end. And that late afternoon, just as the sun was setting the Team was gathered in full mission gear for their latest assignment from Batman. Joining them was Green Arrow and at his side was a new face, though Laura recognized her scent from the arrow Robin had retrieved from the Amazo mission.

The newcomer was a blonde haired teenage girl, looking to be about 15 by Laura's estimate. She wore a midriff-baring costume in various shades of green, consisting of a mask extending from her hairline to her cheekbones, a sleeveless top with a stylized arrow tip symbol on the front, fingerless gloves, pants, black kneepads, and black combat boots. In addition to the bow and quiver full of arrows she had strapped to her back, she also wore a black utility belt, that most likely carried a number of tools.

No one gets the chance to ask about the new girl as suddenly the computer announces a new arrival.

" _ **Recognized Kid Flash, B03**_ **"** and in a flash of light their missing speedster appeared in the cave carrying beach equipment

"The Wall-man is here!" Wally cheered, running into the cave. In his haste he ends up tripping over his beach umbrella, causing him to fall flat on his face, leaving his beach ball to bounce past an unamused Batman.

"Wall-man, huh?" the new girl smirked. "I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?"

"Uh, who's this?" Wally asked. The question on all their minds.

"Artemis, your new teammate" the new girl introduced.

"Kid Flash, never heard of you."

"She's my new protégé" said Green Arrow, placing a hand on Artemis' shoulder.

"What happened to your old one?" Wally asked, just as the computer announced another visitor.

" **Recognized Speedy, B07"** and in entered Green Arrow's former sidekick.

"Well, for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me, Red Arrow."

Abandoning his Speedy persona, Red Arrow's uniform was predominately black with a red chest and collar, with his quiver attached to his back with two gray shoulder straps connected across his chest.

"Roy" said a surprised Green Arrow. "You look…"

"Replaceable" Red Arrow said bitterly.

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?"

"Yes she can" said Artemis, getting in Red Arrow's face.

"She is not your replacement" Aqualad spoke up. "We have always wanted you on the team. And we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick" said Wally.

"Whatever Baywatch" said Artemis, rolling her eyes. "I'm here to stay."

Wanting to avoid further conflict, Aqualad asked Red Arrow, why he had come to the Cave.

"Dr. Serling Roquette" said the crimson clad archer.

Robin immediately pulled up information on the doctor, displaying it on the Cave's monitors. Roquette was a leading expert in Nano-technology, who had gone missing two weeks ago.

"She was abducted by the League of Shadows" said Red Arrow.

Robin and Wally were awed as they believed Red Arrow had come to them about wanting help in rescuing the doctor. Laura thought it to be an understandable assumption given the Shadows were comprised of some of the world's deadliest assassins. In her time with the Facility, they had sent her out on several missions against the Shadows. Many times it was only her healing factor that kept her from being the one left in a body bag.

"I already rescued her" said Red Arrow. "Only problem the Shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon."

Removing a small device from his belt, Red transmitted a new image to the monitors, resembling a robotic bug.

"Doc calls it the Fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots, nanotech infiltrators capable of disintegrating anything in their path; concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But that's not all, in addition to the destruction, the infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows. Proving them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting-edge science and technology."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking" Artemis rattled off. "Yeah sounds like the Shadows."

"Like you know anything about the Shadows" Wally scoffed, earning a knowing smirk from Artemis. "Who are you?!"

"I'm his niece/she's my niece" Artemis and Green Arrow said together.

"Another niece" Robin smirked.

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert" Red Arrow continued, getting them all back on task.

"But if the Shadows know she can do that…" Robin started.

"They'll target her. Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

And just like that Laura's opinion of Red Arrow nosedived. That was a horrible place to set up a defense. And Red Arrow didn't appreciate it when she said as much.

"Oh, and what do you know about assassination?" Red Arrow challenged.

"Plenty" Laura said coldly. "You left her alone in a public building that can be easily accessed. Without any form of communication. This means the assassin has a window of opportunity to strike without fear of enemy reinforcements. In an addition schools in particular are designed to allow easy navigation between rooms, meaning there are no winding pathways in which a target can use to try and escape from sight, during a chase. The local high school was built during a time of lower safety standards, meaning there are few exits, making it simple for a small team to post watchmen in the event she tries to flee the building."

"Alright, I get it!" the red clad archer snapped. "Look, Roquette's safe enough for now."

"Then let's you and I keep her that way" said Green Arrow, hoping to defuse the tension.

"You and I?" Red Arrow sneered. "Don't you want to take your new protégé?"

Green Arrow wanted to console his former partner, but Batman stopped him, silently reminding him that he had to consider his new one.

"You brought this to the Team. It's their mission, which means it's hers now, too."

"Then my job's done."

Red Arrow scoffed at the idea of Artemis' involvement, and took his leave.

* * *

 ***Happy Harbor: August 8, 21:59***

After Wally had changed into more appropriate attire, the Team took up positions at Happy Harbor High School. Miss Martian and Superboy were positioned outside, while the rest of the Team was left to guard Dr. Roquette.

" _Miss Martian, link us up"_ Aqualad ordered. _"We do not want the Shadows intercepting our com."_

Miss Martian reached out with her powers creating the communications link between the Team members and Roquette. _"Everyone online?"_

" _This is weird"_ Artemis commented, getting her first taste of telepathic communication.

" _And distracting"_ Roquette complained. _"Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less Ram than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen-think in my skull?"_

" _Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?"_ Kid Flash asked sarcastically.

" _Pot, Kettle. Have you met?"_ Artemis quipped.

" _Hey. Hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team."_

" _That is so not on me."_

" _Fate of the world at stake!"_ Roquette interjected.

" _How about I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter"_ said Artemis, leaving the room.

" _Idiot"_ said X-23, glaring at Kid Flash.

" _What do you want traitor"_ KF fired back. _"You're just as bad as her. You had no right cutting into Red Arrow like that."_

X chose to ignore the 'traitor' comment, as how could she betray someone she had never met. This brought an embarrassed blush to KF's face as the girl's thoughts were projected across the mind link.

" _I merely pointed out a flaw in Red Arrow's judgment. I am in no way responsible for how he chose to react."_

" _What flaw? All we've got is what you decided to string together!"_ the speedster challenged.

Once again X-23 ran through all the reasons why leaving the doctor alone at the high school was a bad idea. Problem was while she explained Roquette and the rest of the Team were given a detailed mental illustration as Laura imagined several ways an assassin could've easily killed Roquette.

" _That idiot!"_ the doctor panicked. _"Why are we still here!"_

X-23 gave a tired look to the doctor, as she was growing frustrated with having to explain everything.

" _Two reasons the first being that by now the League of Shadows has surely tracked you to Happy Harbor, making open movement risky. The second reason is that you still need to finish your_ _ **work."**_

Emphasizing the word, Roquette got X's message and went back to programing the means to stop the Fog.

" _I think I like you"_ came Artemis' voice over the mental link.

" _Figures the two attitude girls would get along"_ said Kid Flash.

" _You might want to cut her some slack"_ said Robin, referring to Artemis. _"It was her arrow that saved your butt with Amazo."_

" _What? No, that was Speedy's…I mean Red Arrow's arrow, right?"_

" _Not so much"_ the Boy Wonder smirked.

" _Artemis' scent was on the arrow"_ X-23 confirmed.

" _Well, I'm still not giving her the satisfaction"_ Kid Flash said stubbornly.

" _You know I can still hear you"_ came Artemis' voice over the link.

KF grabbed his head in frustration. As useful as the mind link was, it came with the tradeoff of lack of privacy.

" _The virus won't be much use if we cannot find the weapon"_ said Aqualad. _"Can you track it."_

" _My Utility Fog is not a weapon"_ Roquette argued, obviously proud of her work. _"It's science, brilliant science. And of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as well put up a big neon sign that says 'Assassinate Me' on it."_

Placing a comforting hand on the doctor's shoulder, Aqualad assured her that the Team would protect her.

" _Tracking the Fog now."_

* * *

Outside Superboy was walking the perimeter of the school when suddenly he heard something moving in the bushes. But when he checked he couldn't find any signs of enemy presence. Deciding to check the other side, he jumped up to the roof and made his way to the front entrance where Miss Martian and Artemis were standing guard.

" _Mm…that boy" came Artemis's voice, as she was checking out Superboy. Not caring that her thoughts were being transmitted._

Superboy looked back at the archer with a blank expression before leaving to check out the rest of the area.

" _He can hear you"_ said Miss Martian, sounding jealous. _"We can all hear you."_

" _Oh, I know."_

" _Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the Fog"_ said Aqualad. _"Reconfigure the bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue."_

Reaching out with her powers, M'gann had the bioship lower down from the sky into the courtyard, where Robin and Superboy rushed on board.

" _You embarrassed Superboy"_ Miss Martian told Artemis, once the bioship took off.

" _Didn't hear him say that"_ Artemis smirked.

" _Must you challenge everyone?"_

" _Where I come from, that's how you survive."_

So distracted by their argument, they both failed to notice a shadowy figure leap over the fence, and head straight into the school.

* * *

Kid Flash had been reassigned to guard outside the computer lab door. Suddenly he noticed a shadow move across the floor. Deciding to investigate he speeded after what he assumed to be an assassin. He followed the shadow to the school pool, where he ended up tripping over a trail marbles scattered across the floor. Landing flat on his back, Kid didn't have time to right himself before someone stomped on his head, knocking him out, before kicking him into the pool to drown.

Aqualad and X-23 stood watch over Roquette, as the doctor continued to program her virus. Suddenly X picked up a new scent coming from the hallway.

" _They're here"_ she alerted them, just as a shuriken came flying into the room aimed at the doctor's head, until X caught the blade in her bare hand, allowing her healing factor to repair the damage.

Roquette screamed, as Aqualad tackled her to ground, as another six throwing stars sailed in, taking a few in the arm for his trouble.

"Hmm. That had to hurt" said the assassin, walking into the room.

The assassin wore a dark green kimono with a single torn sleeve, along with a few smaller rips, telling a story of a lifetime of deadly battles. Black knee high boots, and the most startling thing about her was the white grinning cat's head mask on her face, decorated with red stripes, that covered her entire face revealing leaving only room for her long black hair to flow behind her.

"Atlantean skin is quite dense" said Aqualad, configuring his water bearers into swords.

"And my shuriken are quite poisoned" the assassin replied. Using her quick reflexes, the assassin brought up a pair of sai, just in time to block X's claws. "Well aren't you an interesting one."

X not being one for banter, responded with another swing of her claws, forcing the assassin to back off as they broke through her weapons. _"Protect the doctor."_

"A girl with blades coming out of her hands and an impressive healing ability" the assassin mused, noting the hand Laura had used to catch her shuriken had stopped bleeding. "You must be X-23. The Shadows have been meaning to catch up with you."

Drawing a collapsible sword from within her kimono, the assassin charged forward and X didn't hesitate to meet her.

* * *

" _M'gann, Kid, Artemis, we are under attack in the computer lab"_ Aqualad called over the mind link.

" _On our way"_ Artemis replied, as she and Miss Martian raced into the building.

As they neared the lab, Miss Martian froze as she realized Kid Flash hadn't responded. She only grew more worried once she realized she couldn't hear his thoughts any longer. Breaking off from Artemis, M'gann took off for the last place she was able to sense Kid's presence.

"Kid" she gasped, once she saw KF lying face down in the pool.

Using her powers, she telekinetically lifted Kid Flash out of the water, gently placing him on the tile floor. "Don't worry, Wally."

Pressing her hands against his chest, Miss Martian started delivering CPR growing more frightened with each passing second. It wasn't until after the fourth time Miss Martian pulled her head back, that Kid started coughing up pool water, finally breathing on his own again.

* * *

The sound of clashing metal filled the room as the two deadly women fought, each searching for the perfect opening. Making a swing for X's head, the clawed girl ducked under the blade a made to stab at the masked assassin's gut. The Shadow brought her kicked her leg out, hitting X in the shoulder, throwing off her arm, as the assassin used her as a push off to flip into the air, landing on the opposite side of the room in a fighting stance.

X stood her ground, forming a shield between the Assassin, Aqualad and Roquette, not wanting to risk giving the masked Shadow an opening to go after her target. Suddenly without warning, the Shadow struck out with her sword, knocking an arrow out of the air.

"Don't move" Artemis warned, as she entered the room, arrow already nocked.

"This gig's getting interesting" said the assassin, as Aqualad felt it now safe to join the fight. "Maybe a little too interesting."

Throwing down a smoke bomb, the assassin vanished just as Kid Flash and Miss Martian arrived.

"What happened, where's the Shadow?" Kid demanded.

"She escaped" said X-23, the smoke had been designed to cover her scent.

"This is all your fault!" the speedster blamed Artemis. "You were on perimeter!"

"That's not fair" said Miss Martian. "I was outside, too."

"Outside being distracted by her" Kid Flash argued weakly."Besides I can't be mad at you" _"You gave me mouth-to-mouth."_

" _We heard that!"_ everyone replied, much to Kid's frustration.

"I didn't do half as well during my first battle" Miss Martian told Artemis. "And I know you can't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long."

Artemis just stared as she was stunned by the sudden display of acceptance by M'gann.

"Focus everyone" said Aqualad, calling the team to attention. "The Shadows will be back."

"Our location has been compromised" said X-23. "We need to relocate."

"Agreed. Everyone prepare to…" Aqualad paused as they received an incoming transmission or the coms.

" _Robin to Aqualad. We're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadow's next target, Star Labs. We're too late. It's destroyed, the Fog decimated it. This is bad, Star Labs is cutting-edge science, and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy. What's our next move?"_

"Rescan for the Fog" Aqualad replied, looking to the doctor.

* * *

Relocated to a small office building on the docks, Artemis and Kid Flash watched over Roquette in silence, shooting each other dirty looks.

" _Stop it, both of you"_ Aqualad's voice came over the mind link.

" _What?"_ they asked.

" _I can hear you glaring"_ came his reply, as Aqualad remained stationed in the bushes across from the building. "Miss Martian remain cloaked and do a wide perimeter sweep. X will remain at the outermost watch point for now."

A rustling sound catches Aqualad's attention but before he could investigate, he found himself pulled up into the trees. He did his best to fight off his attacker, but the Atlantean quickly found himself thrown clear across the street, crashing painfully into the side of a van, hard enough to leave a sizable dent.

Though dazed, Aqualad quickly climbed to his feet just as his attacker emerged from the trees. Decked out in a full purple spandex suit and spider emblem on his forehead, Aqualad knew he was facing off against the Shadows assassin known as Black Spider.

Suddenly without warning, a man a large muscular white haired man, with a large crane hook for a right hand, dropped down on the Atlantean, knocking him out from behind.

With Aqualad down, the masked assassin stepped out of the shadows.

"The Martian and X-23 could return any second" she said. "And I'm not keen on evening their odds."

"Relax, Cheshire" said Black Spider. "We got them."

Black Spider made the first move bursting through the front door, getting their attention. Kid Flash immediately went on the attack, coming at the assassin with a leg sweep, but Spider easily evaded it, leaping onto the ceiling, countering with his web-shooters.

Kid rolled out of the way, picked up a trash can and threw it at Spider, missing as the assassin dropped down to the floor, and engaged the speedster in an all-out fist fight.

Watching from the sidelines with Roquette, Artemis nocked an arrow, looking for a clean shot on Black Spider. Suddenly a window shatters behind her, alerting her to Hook's presence.

"Don't stop working" Artemis told Roquette, as she opened fire on Hook.

But unbeknownst to them, Cheshire was hiding in the rafters with a crossbow aimed at Roquette. Aqualad rushed into the room, just as Cheshire took her shot. Using his water bearers as a whip, the Atlantean knocked the arrow away, just before it could hit the doctor.

"It's now or never!" Cheshire told her team, as she dived for Roquette.

Aqualad moved to intervene, when Black Spider suddenly grabbed him with his webbing, using it to whip him into Kid Flash, knocking them both into the wall.

Artemis turned her bow to the cat masked assassin but this proved to be a mistake as Hook used the opening to fired his namesake at the archer's head, revealing it to have an extendable chain.

With Cheshire closing in Roquette tried to make a run for it, but she was no match for the far faster assassin, who had her pinned in no time. But just as Cheshire was about to finish Roquette, the doctor's skin suddenly turned green.

"We've been duped!" Cheshire screamed, as the doctor transformed back into Miss Martian.

Telekinetically throwing Cheshire off her, M'gann rose up into the air.

"You'll never find the Dr. Roquette" she told the assassins.

"Never is such a long time" Cheshire replied. "Pursuing target. Keep them busy."

Shaking the daze from her eyes, Artemis noticed Cheshire running off while Black Spider and Hook were keeping Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian busy.

"I'm going after they're leader" she cried out, following after Cheshire. "Take the rest down."

"You are so not the boss of me" Kid Flash complained.

"Just do it!"

* * *

A few blocks away at an internet café, X stood guard over the real Dr. Roquette, watching with a keen eye as she went to work programing her virus.

"I've almost got it" Roquette told her.

The faint sound of movement from above had X's sense screaming danger, Roquette had just finished typing when suddenly a smoke grenade rolled into the blanketing it darkness.

It was only X's heightened senses that saved Roquette's life, picking up light shuffling of the ceiling panels, she leapt up towards the ceiling using her claws to tear open the panels, forcing Cheshire to drop down into the open.

"Oh you're good" Cheshire complimented, as the last of her smoke cleared away.

As expected X didn't indulge the assassin's need for banter. Instead she charged forward slashing her claws at Cheshire, who armed with her sais once again blocked the younger girl's blades.

"Sorry, X you won't be breaking these" said Cheshire, "Adamantium, just like your claws. I've been waiting for a chance to try these out."

* * *

Robin and Superboy continued to track the Fog, following it to its next target.

"That's a Wayne Tech facility" said Robin. "Theoretically its systems software could be used to hack the..."

"The what?" Superboy pressed.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is Wayne Tech operates a 24-hour workforce. We'll never evacuate the building in time."

* * *

Cheshire kicked X-23 in the chest knocking her back. Instead of stumbling, X moved with the force of the assassin's kick turning into a handspring, releasing the blades in her feet as moved, forcing Cheshire to back off, as they just grazed her mask, chipping it at the chin.

"Just full of surprises aren't you" said Cheshire. "At least now I can see how you survived against League assassins. That is until now."

Cheshire came hard and fast at X-23, making rapid thrusts with her sais, keeping the younger girl on the defensive. X could only rely on fast foot work as she bobbed and weaved around the assassin's blades, searching for a break in her pattern of attack.

But as the fight went on X realized that wasn't going to be a simple task, Cheshire was good, easily more skilled than the Shadows, the Facility had sent her out to eliminate in the past. To make matters worse, she noticed that Cheshire has been moving the fight closer to Roquette, most likely planning to kill her once they were too close for X to stop her.

Deciding there was no other choice, X deliberately took Cheshire next attack, allowing the assassin's sai to pierce through her ribcage, puncturing a lung.

"Guess you're done" said Cheshire, certain she'd won.

This proved to be a mistake as X grabbed a tight hold on the assassin's hand, holding the sai in her chest, refusing to let Cheshire go. Caught off guard, Cheshire failed to react in time when X came at her with her free hand, slashing her claws across her face, leaving deep gashes in her mask.

Releasing her hold on Cheshire, X followed up with a solid kick to the chest, knocking the assassin across the room. Recovering quickly Cheshire watched as X removed her sai from her ribcage, tossing it to the side. Cheshire couldn't believe it as she watched, X's chest wound quickly close up and the girl's breathing returned too normal.

"Now that's just cheating" Cheshire commented.

* * *

Hovering over the Wayne Tech parking lot, Robin and Superboy watched for any sign of the Fog, when the Boy Wonder's wrist mounted computer started up.

"It's downloading" said Robin, watching as his computer started receiving Roquette's virus program.

Watching the parking lot, Superboy zeroed in on a dark unmarked van. The side opened up revealing a man wearing a highly advanced tech helmet with one large red eye, covering the entire upper half of his face. And next to him was what Superboy recognized from the mission briefing as the containment unit for the Fog.

"Don't need it" said Superboy, jumping out the back of the bioship, ignoring Robin's protests.

The masked man saw Superboy coming and fired a laser beam from his eye, knocking the Boy of Steel back. Free for the moment, the Shadow opened the container and unleashed the Fog.

"No!" firing his grappling hook, Robin swung down from the bioship and followed the Fog inside the Wayne Tech building.

Ignoring the protests of the very confused security guard, Robin chased the Fog as it raced further into the building. Of course that same guard immediately activated the building's security system, which while enough to handle normal break ins didn't do anything to slow the Fog nor would it stop Robin.

"Wayne Tech Override Archie 4!" Robin cried, deactivating the security gates, allowing him to continue his pursuit.

But the security system cost Robin some time, by the time he caught up to it inside the cafeteria, the Fog was already starting to tear through the building's walls as it collected data from the computers.

"Everyone get out now!" he ordered, and the workers present wasted no time to do just that. Robin wasn't sure what he could do, until he spotted the computerized cash register. "Please be linked to the mainframe" he begged, as he connected his wrist mounted computer to it.

As luck would have it, it was indeed and Roquette's virus quickly spread throughout the network killing the Fog. "Yes! The infiltrators have been outfiltrated."

Back outside in the parking lot, the Shadow could only watch as the Fog turned into harmless red dust, and an angry Superboy stalked towards him. Again he fired his eye beam at the Kryptonian, but this time Superboy was ready. Fighting against the force of the laser, his invulnerable skin held up as he pushed towards the Shadow, using his hand to cover the helmet's eye, causing the laser's power to feedback into the helmet, taking out the Shadow.

* * *

X and Cheshire continued to trade blows when suddenly a notification sounded out from Roquette's computer.

"It's been uploaded!" the doctor cried, bringing the fight to a pause.

"Eliminating the reason for your elimination" said Cheshire. "Of course, I could always kill you for the entertainment value." X-23 growled, as she took a protective stance in front of the whimpering doctor. "Relax, X, my orders were very clear. The doctor lives to program another day. After all, the Shadows may find another use for her."

After everything, X wasn't about to let Cheshire walk away that easily. Knowing this the assassin threw down a smoke bomb, vanishing just as X moved to attack.

* * *

Certain that she had made a clean escape, Cheshire had just turned a corner away from the net café when suddenly four arrows landed by her feet. Caught off guard the arrows detonated knocking off her mask, as the smoke cleared revealing Artemis.

"Don't move a muscle" she ordered, keeping her bow fixed on the assassin.

"Wow. I am completely at your mercy" Cheshire looked up revealing her face to Artemis.

"You" the archer gasped.

"I suppose now you bring me to justice, let your new friends interrogate me. I wonder if your position's secure enough to survive them learning **everything** I know."

Artemis glared, but ultimately lowered her bow.

"Didn't think so" Cheshire smirked. "So like the Cheshire Cat, I'll just disappear."

And just like that she vanished in a cloud of smoke, as Aqualad, Kid, and Miss Martian arrived, along with an unconscious Black Spider and Hook.

"Artemis what happened?" Aqualad asked.

"The assassin got away" she replied.

"Oh from you? Big surprise" Kid Flash mocked. "Notice, we got ours."

Artemis walked away ignoring the speedster's words, as he noticed Cheshire forgotten mask on the ground. "Cool souvenir."

"Her mask? Did you see her face?" Aqualad asked Artemis.

"No it was dark" Artemis lied, turning away from them.

"It is fine. X has reported the doctor's safety. And Robin and Superboy neutralized the Fog. Thanks in no small part to you." Artemis turned to face them. "Welcome to the Team."

"Oh, a new sister" Miss Martian smiled. Kid Flash continued to show disapproval, until M'gann not so subtly elbowed him in the chest.

"Yeah. Welcome" the speedster said unenthusiastically. Artemis held out her hand, wanting to move on, and after a moment of hesitation Kid Flash accepted it.

* * *

* **Gotham City: August 9, 01:16***

In a flash of light, Artemis appeared inside an old telephone both in Gotham. As she stepped into the alley, she picked up on someone watching her. She quickly drew and nocked an arrow in one fluid movement as she spun around to face her would be attacker.

"Step into the light" she commanded. To her surprise the one lurking the shadows was none other than, Red Arrow.

"Nice move" he complimented, as she lowered her bow. "Almost made me believe you are Green Arrow's niece. But we both know you're not."

Artemis glared as Red Arrow got in her face.

"Still, I'm sure G.A. and Bats have a reason for lying, so your cover's safe. But let me make one thing clear, do not hurt my friends. Or you'll regret it."

Red Arrow walked away, leaving Artemis with his ultimatum.

* * *

 ***Mount Justice: August 9, 02:00***

There was no question that Laura's claws and healing powers were incredible useful abilities. But when it came to the more specialized jobs having a photographic memory coupled with a sharp mind, made all the difference. Over the course of the mission, Laura had been silently observing Roquette's work, along with the numerous times she'd seen Robin hack into systems, she had just about figured out how to create a hacking program. The rest would require a lot of research.

As she worked, Laura couldn't help but remember her conversation with Black Canary the other day. The heroine had shown genuine concern for her wellbeing. Bringing up feelings of guilt over how she expected she'd react once the League eventually traced the breach back to her.

Then there was the Team. While she didn't know Artemis that well yet, and Wally's attitude could just be annoying. Laura did come to enjoy their company, she had fun spending time with them at the beach and perhaps they were the closest thing she'd ever come to having actual friends.

Even after hearing Cheshire's remark about how she was on the Shadow's radar, Aqualad had accepted it when she told them that she had crossed the assassins before in the past. He had even told Wally to respect Laura's past was her own.

Everything would change if she went forward with this plan. So Laura had to ask herself: what should she do?


	6. Demons

I do not own X-men or Young Justice

* * *

 ***Mount Justice: August 19, 19:39***

Laura had done it. It'd taken her over a week but from the knowledge she'd secretly picked up from both Robin and Dr. Roquette she had managed to create a rudimentary program designed to hack into and retrieve any files the Justice League has on Weapon X.

And still she was hesitant to go through with it. It was true she wasn't good enough to cover her tracks, and the instant she went through with it the League would be after her and so would the Team. In her time with them, Laura had grown to care about her teammates…even Wally to some extent. Did she really want to throw it all away?

Deciding she needed some air, she left her room and entered the command room, where she found Wally, Artemis and M'gann watching Superboy and Kaldur spar. Well the girls were watching, Wally was more interested in eating as usual.

Not interested in training at the moment, she continued walking, picking up on Artemis and M'gann's conversation as they passed.

"Kaldur's nice, don't you think?" Artemis asked M'gann. "Handsome. Commanding. You should totally ask him out."

"He's like a big brother to me" said M'gann. "But you know who'd make the cutest couple? You and Wally." They watched as Wally took an oversized bite out of his burrito. "You're so full of passion, and he's so full of, uh…"

"It?" the archer suggested, setting them off laughing. That was when M'gann noticed Laura walking by.

"Oh, Laura, are you going somewhere?" she asked.

"Just out" Laura replied. As she left the room she could just pick up on Wally asking Red Tornado for a mission. Feeling like she needed time to think away from the Team, she continued on her way, stopping only to retrieve her motorcycle before heading into town, leaving her com behind.

* * *

* **Happy Harbor: August 19, 21:00***

Laura's mind continued to be plagued with worries, as she ran through all the scenarios she could think of. None of them were good. The best case scenario was Batman would simply have her locked up in prison, after which she'd easily escape and live the rest of her life being hunted by her former friends and the League.

 _There's no guarantee my program will work either_ she reminded herself. Her work had been based solely on the work she's seen done by Robin and Roquette. Laura had no guarantee her program would work she'd have nothing to show for it, and the League would still be after her.

Laura continued riding around the city until after dark, when she stumbled across a couple of paramedics wheeling an old man out of a shop on a gurney. While ordinarily not that odd of a sight, the man's muttering caught her attention.

"It's there…it's there" the old man raved, pulling on a paramedic's collar. "Castle Branek. That's where it is. The stone…the stone…power… so vast…it's there…"

The old man then fell back, unable to carry on as he struggled to breathe. The paramedics wrote it off as delirium. Maybe she was just looking for a distraction but for whatever reason, Laura found herself curious.

Waiting until the ambulance and the police drove off, Laura snuck inside what she discovered to be a bookstore for the occult. The place had been ransacked, shelves had been knocked over, books scattered across the floor. Someone had been looking for something and according to the old man, it had something to do with Castle Branek.

Looking around she zeroed in on a book sitting on the front counter, with a page torn out.

 _The Philosopher's Stone_ she read, just then she suddenly picked up on a strange scent. She turned around just in time to see a mysterious figure walk out from between the bookshelves, their face completely hidden beneath a dark blue hooded cloak.

"You don't belong here" said the cloak stranger, in the voice of a young girl. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" a dark energy enveloped the shelves behind the hooded girl, lifting them off the ground and with a wave of her hand the hooded girl sent them flying at Laura.

Unsheathing her claws, Laura sliced clean through the shelves, turning them into broken piles of scrap. Unfortunately for her, this left her open to her hooded foe, taking a blast of dark energy sending her crashing into the back wall.

Shaking the stars out of her eyes, Laura slowly climbed back to her feet, feeling an unfamiliar sensation washing over her. Her eyes widened in shock, as she soon identified the feeling as an open wound. Confused she hazard a peak down at her chest, where she found a growing bloodstain forming on her shirt…her healing factor wasn't working.

The feeling of energy crackling in the air, forced her attention back to the fight, as the mystery girl fired another blast of dark energy at her, forcing Laura to dive for cover.

With her healing powers not working, Laura was forced to use all her speed and agility to evade the mystery girl's energy blasts. But as the battle went on she began to notice her condition slowly improving.

" _Alright so she only slows my healing"_ Laura noted. Still she knew she wasn't going to be able to win if she stayed on the defensive.

Summoning up her courage, she made a mad charge at the girl, bobbing and weaving around her energy blasts. The moment she got in close enough, Laura lunged at the girl tackling her to the ground, turning it into a wrestling match.

"Alright that's enough" a voice called out, interrupting their fight.

Glancing at the door, Laura found a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties with dark red hair with a single streak of white. Dressed in a beige suit jacket over a black turtleneck, and dress pants. It was a strange combination of dressy yet practical, that Laura hadn't seen before.

"Master Jason" said the mystery girl, identifying the man, from her position currently pinned under Laura. "I believe this to be a servant of le Fey."

"I don't serve anyone" Laura growled.

With her hood knocked off during their fight, Laura finally got a good look at the girl. She was about her age. With very pale almost gray skin, violet eyes and hair, cut short enough to just frame her face. Beneath her cloak she wore a dark blue long-sleeved leotard, and a red and gold jeweled belt around her waist.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, Raven" said Jason. "I believe this is one of the young heroes, Batman told me about."

Now that was certainly a surprise as the man didn't seem like the type of person, the Dark Knight would socialize with. Actually Laura didn't believe the Batman spoke to anyone other than Robin or League members, if he didn't have to. Still if these people had a connection to Batman, then it was enough to convince Laura to release Raven.

"He sometimes to me, when he comes across cases of a magical nature" Jason explained, noticing Laura's skepticism. "Jason Blood" he introduced himself, offering his hand.

"X-23" Laura replied, choosing to go by her codename. Though she denied the handshake, Jason accepted it graciously, while Raven gave her a suspicious look. "Why are you here?"

"I'm a friend of the owner" Jason explained.

"The old man?"

"He's 32 years old."

Laura couldn't keep the shock off her face. There was no way that was possible.

"Magic by its very nature is to do the impossible" said Jason.

Laura tensed as a faint glow of mystical energy suddenly surrounded the man's hand, holding his palm out towards her, a strange sensation washed over Laura followed by the familiar feeling of her healing factor working on her injuries.

"I've exorcised the excess magic from your wounds" he explained. "And I'm sure my student would like to apologize for her rash behavior."

"Sorry" Raven said meekly, ashamed that her mentor had to see her mistake.

Laura chose to brush off the entire affair, far more interested in the moment about what had brought them to the store.

"Morgaine le Fey" said Jason.

"The witch from Arthurian lore?" X asked.

"They're no mere legends" said Raven. "le Fey is very real. When I saw you reading about the Philosopher's Stone, I assumed…" she fell quiet, at her mentor's disapproving look.

"So the Stone's real too" X said sardonically. But they looked very serious. "Right, of course it is."

"There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy" Jason smirked. "According to legend, the Philosopher's Stone was a gem from the hilt of Excalibur. And was the source of the sword's fabled power. The wizard Merlin hid the Stone when Camelot fell. Now Morgaine, has returned to track it down."

Laura wanted to write the whole thing off as impossible. But given that Kaldur makes use of magic often on missions, she decided to approach it with an open mind.

"Do you know why she wants the gem?" she asked.

"With it she can resurrect Camelot and place her son Mordred on the throne" said Jason. "The Stone is believed to be hidden in Merlin's ark. Sadly, the shop owner was the last living guardian of its location."

"Castle Branek" Raven and Jason questioningly at Laura. "The shop owner kept muttering 'it's there', when the paramedics took him away" she explained.

"Then that's where we're going"

Jason nodded at Raven, signaling her to take action. With her hands glowing with dark mystical energy, that same energy enveloped all three of them, taking the form of a giant raven, before flying up through the ceiling and vanishing from sight.

* * *

 ***Castle Branek: August 19, 22:08***

Transported by Raven's magic, Laura followed her and Jason Blood into the ancient castle. From the way it was still maintained, she could tell it was currently used as a museum.

Jason led the way to the innermost chamber with a sense of familiarity that made Laura suspect he'd been to the castle before. Which didn't add up with his earlier assertion that the shop owner back in Happy Harbor was the only one to know the location of Merlin's ark.

Still she chose to shelve her questions for the time being, as they reached their destination. The chamber was lined with suits of armor, elegant tapestries hanged from the ceiling, and at the end of the hall on a dais was a stone coffin. But when they opened there was neither a body nor any gem.

"Could, le Fey already have the Stone?" Laura asked.

"Believe me, if she had it we'd know" said Jason. Reaching inside the coffin, he felt around searching for any sign of Morgaine or the Philosopher's Stone. His efforts were rewarded when a glow of magical energy washed over his hand. "She's been here, but she doesn't have the Stone…yet."

"Are you certain?" Raven asked.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew past them slamming the door to the chamber shut.

"I'm certain" Jason deadpanned, as the suits of armor around the room started to come to life.

"Get us out of here!" X told Raven.

"I can't" the young witch glared, not appreciating the attitude. "le Fey must've warded the room."

"Fine, we do this the hard way."

Unsheathing her claws, X lunged at the approaching suits of armor. Her claws more than a match for medieval steel, carved straight through them, only for le Fey's magic to instantly repair the damage. And X soon found herself surrounded.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Enveloped by Raven's power the armors surrounding X were lifted into the air. "le Fey's too powerful, I can't hold this for long!"

Not wasting any time, X quickly fell back by Jason and Raven just as the ancient witch's magic overpowered Raven's sending the armors back towards them.

"Master Jason?" Raven asked turning to her mentor.

"No other choice" he acknowledged. Pulling Raven and X-23 behind him, he stepped forward to face the approaching hoard. X was about to demand to know what he was talking about when the man began to speak. "Gone! Gone! - the form of man - Rise, the Demon Etrigan!"

In burst of fire, Laura watched as Jason Blood transformed into a squat, muscular humanoid creature, with glowing red eyes, horns protruding from his forehead, and fined ears resembling bat wings. Dressed up in a simple red leotard, with a torn cape draped around his shoulders like a cloak.

"What is that?" she couldn't help but ask.

"That is Etrigan" Raven replied calmly. "Now stay back."

"Inferno!" the demon roared, releasing a torrent of hellfire on the suits of armor, leaving nothing but as and the scent of burning mental.

With the destruction of her trap, le Fey's warding fell, allowing Raven to magically teleport them to a hillside not far from the castle grounds. As one would expect X immediately asked for the story behind Jason Blood and his inner demon.

"So le Fey tricked Jason Blood into betraying Camelot. And as punishment Merlin bound you two together" she summarized once Etrigan finished his tale. "And you've been chasing her ever since."

"Aye" Etrigan confirmed. "Neither Blood nor I enjoy being bound. So chase the witch like a hound. When she dies she'll know our pain. Until that day the curse shall remain."

Blood's tale of eternal punishment for his act of treachery resonated with Laura. The curse of forever being branded a traitor, to search for the redemption that may be forever unattainable. She could now understand why Batman might call Jason Blood a friend. The whole eternal vengeance thing seemed like something the Dark Knight would appreciate. Though Etrigan's rhyming was a bit much for her.

"Etrigan is a rhyme demon" Raven explained, as if she read her mind. "He's trying to break the habit."

"Tis the sign of a servant" the demon growled.

While she was sure there was story there, Laura felt it was best to get back to the problem at hand.

"If you've been chasing le Fey for centuries, how have you not caught her yet?" she asked the demon.

"The witch has an amulet, which can sense when I'm drawing near."

"But not Raven?"

"I've only been studying under Master Jason for about a year" Raven explained. "I've never faced le Fey, so she wouldn't have a means of defending against me."

"Which is a moot point if you're always with Etrigan" Laura summed up. "So the key is to find the Stone."

"Which that cursed wizard could've hidden anywhere" Etrigan snarled.

"What if Merlin, didn't hide it somewhere else" she offered.

"You think the archeologists who studied the castle might've taken?" Raven asked, following Laura's train of thought.

"It's as good a lead as any."

* * *

 ***Pendragon University: August 20, 00:01***

After World War 2, archeologist Henry Moss took part in the excavation of Castle Branek. The only surviving member of the team, he now spends his golden years teaching at the university. Having grown into his seventies he believed all his adventures were behind him. So imagine his surprise when two teenage girls and a demon suddenly appeared in his office.

"Henry Moss" Etrigan growled.

Turns out Henry was right about being too old for adventures. Etrigan saying his name was too much for the old man, causing him to pass out from what appeared to be a heart attack.

"Great" X sighed. "We have to get him to a hospital."

Raven kneeled down and ran her hand over the old man, muttering a few a spell under her breath.

"He'll be fine" Raven reported. "He's only in shock but he'll recover."

"Why bother with him" said Etrigan. "He'll pass on soon enough anyway. Search his mind for the Stone."

Following the demon's orders, Raven placed her hands around Moss' head. Shifting through the archeologist's memories concerning Castle Branek.

"I've found it" she told them.

Walking over to Moss' bookcase, Raven removed a book concerning the legends of King Arthur. Inside in a hollowed out section was the Philosopher's Stone, that contrary to legends calling it a gem it instead had the appearance of a small stone obelisk.

"You two take it and go" Etrigan ordered. "le Fey will come and I will be here to tear out her heart."

"Forget it" X argued. "I didn't come all this way not to see it through."

"This has nothing to do with you girl. Raven, now!"

"Understood" summoning her powers Raven enveloped herself and X-23 in her dark energy, teleporting themselves away and leaving Etrigan to wait for his prey.

* * *

"Can't help noticing we're still here" X deadpanned. All Raven did was teleport them to the top of the campus' bell tower, overlooking Moss' office. "You plan to defy orders."

"My teacher is Jason Blood" Raven replied. "Etrigan is a demon. He serves his own purposes over all else. It'd be foolish to leave him alone."

"Stakeout it is then."

So the girls waited in silence of Morgaine le Fey to arrive. From their vantage point they could see that Etrigan had vanished into the shadows to do the same. Question was how long until the witch arrived.

"Why do you call yourself 'X-23?'" Raven asked, breaking the silence.

"It's who I am" Laura replied, without hesitation. _I am weapon X-23._

"But you don't want to be." X glared at Raven, not appreciating the impromptu therapy session. "Your feelings about your name are confusing."

"Drop it!"

Raven fell quiet, silently chastising herself for her failure to engage someone in a simple conversation.

On her part Laura was trying to get her own emotions under control, unaware that as an empath, Raven was involuntarily sensing her feelings as if they were her own.

The two sat in uncomfortable silence for what felt like hours when finally, they saw a brief flash of light in Moss' office.

* * *

In flash of light and smoke, two figures appeared in Henry Moss' office. The first was Morgaine le Fey. A tall woman wearing an ornament golden mask that covered her entire face, with matching armor plating over an elegant purple gown.

At her side was an eight-year-old blonde haired boy dressed in a purple medieval prince outfit; her son Mordred.

"Mother the professor isn't here" said Mordred.

"So it seems. Though I suspect we may still…" the sorceress paused as the amulet around her neck started to glow, meaning only one thing. "So it seems we meet again, my love."

No point in hiding any longer, Etrigan emerged from the shadows with hellfire burning in his hands.

"Burn, witch!" the demon roared, sending a stream of flames at le Fey.

Holding out her hand, le Fey blocked the demon's fire with an energy shield.

"Such bitterness" the sorceress mocked. "Perhaps you and Jason share more than a body, demon."

Going on the attack, Morgaine blasted Etrigan in the chest with a blast of magical energy, sending the demon crashing through a wall and out onto the campus courtyard.

Le Fey kept up her attack, blasting Etrigan every time the demon tried to rise.

"Is this the best you can do?" she taunted, enjoying the sound of Etrigan's screams. "I suppose it's time we ended our game."

Morgaine raised her hand, magical energy crackling between her fingertips, as she prepared to land the final blow. Suddenly a wall of dark energy rose up separating her from Etrigan, and Raven appeared at the demon's side.

"Amateur" le Fey scoffed, preparing to dispel Raven's barrier. Suddenly her son's voice called out.

"Mother!" Mordred cried.

Morgaine turned to find her son captured by X-23, her claws resting against the boy's neck.

"Unhand him!" Morgaine demanded, only to be met with X's unwavering stare.

"Surrender to Etrigan now" X commanded.

"You're certainly an interesting one" the sorceress commented, suddenly regaining her composure. "So much blood on one so young."

Holding the girl's gaze, le Fey's eyes flashed golden for just a moment. The next thing Laura knew the world went dark.

* * *

When she came too, Laura found herself in a sterile white room. The room was bare, with the exception of a metal bench off to the side. The door to the room had an observation window equipped with a one-way mirror. But she didn't need to be able to look outside to know where she was. The feeling of the room was already making Laura's skin crawl and she knew with certainty that this cold empty cell could only be her room…her room at the Facility.

When the door suddenly slid open, Laura didn't bother waiting, to see who it was. Unsheathing her claws, she charged forward stabbing into their chest.

"G-Gakusei" Laura's eyes widened in horror as she came face to face with a short, bald elderly Japanese man. A man that was long dead, killed by her hands.

"S-sensei." He was one of the few people to not treat her as a weapon. He was kind to her whenever he could hide it from the Facility members monitoring them. And yet it wasn't enough, they found out and made her kill him.

Laura couldn't speak, all she could do was watch as her beloved sensei's body fell back off her claws, staining her hands red with his blood.

"X-23" Laura turned to find that somehow the room behind her had vanished, replaced with what she recognized as the Facility's training room. But instead of the usual training program, waiting for her was a large crowd of people.

Countless number of people all screaming and raging, calling for her blood. And at the front of the crowd was a woman that Laura saw every time she looked in the mirror…her creator…her mother…Dr. Sarah Kinney.

"Why" her mother said sorrowfully. "Why did you kill me? We were going to be together. We were going to be free."

Laura didn't tear her eyes away from her mother, not even when the rest of the crowd swarmed her. She could feel them pulling and tearing at her body, but she didn't fight back. Laura recognized every man, woman, and child now attacking her. They were her targets, her victims. This was what she deserved.

Suddenly there was a large burst of energy splitting the crowd apart as Raven appeared, standing above the fallen Laura.

" _This isn't real"_ she spoke within her mind. _"Morgaine le Fey is toying with your mind."_

"Leave" Laura said listlessly. "I deserve this."

" _No, you don't."_

Raven took Laura's hand and the world around them began to bend and twist into a distorted mess. But while Raven worked to free Laura's mind, she unexpectedly found herself looking into hers.

There were brief images of places, people and names: Trigon be the most prevalent. Then it all went dark.

* * *

When she came to, this time Laura found herself pinned to the side of a building, held in place by a bent light post. Raven was floating in front of her in a meditative position, with several visible cuts and bruises, and Etrigan was pacing the grounds, growling.

"What happened?" she asked.

Raven was about to explain when Etrigan decided he'd prefer to tell her himself.

"I'll tell you what happened!" the demon roared. "You stupid fools brought the Stone to le Fey! I have chased that witch since centuries past. Now this night may be our last!"

"When le Fey infected your mind, she used your body to attack us" Raven explained more clearly. "In the chaos I pinned you down but…"

"The witch now has the Stone!" Etrigan shouted, glaring at X-23. "I should feast upon your still beating heart!"

"It wasn't Laura's fault" Raven defended the other girl. But Etrigan wouldn't hear it, pushing Jason's student aside as he stalked towards the still trapped Laura. "Gone, gone O Etrigan! Rise once more the Form of Man!"

With Raven's final word Etrigan transformed once more back into Jason Blood.

"I knew it was a good idea to teach you that" he told his student.

Accepting her teacher's acknowledgement, Raven then turned her attention to Laura, using her powers to remove the light post, and freeing her.

"So the spell works as long as either of them can hear it" Laura concluded.

"Yes, Etrigan can be difficult at times" said Raven. "It's good to give him a timeout every now and again."

"Still, he was right" said Jason. "You shouldn't have come back. Still now that we've been in contact with the Stone, perhaps I can scry its location."

Laura and Raven stood off to the side, watching as Jason began his spell to try and locate the Philosopher's Stone and with it Morgaine le Fey.

"So, you called me Laura."

"Yes, I saw it in your mind. It's the name your mother gave you, before…she passed."

"And you're half demon."

"Yes. I am the daughter of Trigon."

Raven and Laura shared uncomfortable looks as neither of them had been in a situation where someone actually knew the full truth about their pasts. Yet it still wasn't as bad as their initial attempt at conversation. Underneath it all both girls now felt a sense of comradery over their less than pleasant histories. There was finally someone that could relate.

"You should use your name more" said Raven. "'Laura', it suits you."

"It's not easy to change who you are" X replied. "You should understand. That's why you sought out Jason Blood. To find a way to change."

The conversation came to an end as Jason Blood completed his spell.

"I have her."

* * *

 ***London: August 20, 02:00***

Having secured the Philosopher's Stone, Morgaine le Fey transported herself and her son to their newest hideout: the highest room of an old museum in the heart of London.

"You asked when you would receive your kingdom, my son" said Morgaine, stepping out onto a balcony to look over the city, remembering an age long past. "That time is now. The world will be yours."

"A castle, mother" said Mordred. "I must have my own castle."

"And so you shall."

With the Stone in hand, le Fey's magic spread out over London, transforming the museum and the entire city into a medieval castle complex.

"Behold, here is your palace."

Overjoyed by his mother's work, Mordred happily took his place in his throne, giggling madly like the child he appeared to be.

"And with the Stone's infinite power, I can make this last forever" Morgaine promised her son.

Just then a magical portal opened up in the middle of the throne room delivering Raven, X-23, and Etrigan.

Not wasting time Etrigan fired a blast of demonic energy at le Fey, who immediately defended with a magical barrier.

"Get out of my castle!" Rushing to his mother's side Mordred began to add his own efforts, throwing bolts of magical energy at them.

Raven quickly threw up a barrier wall of dark energy to defend themselves from the young would be king.

"Guess the rotten apple doesn't fall far from the tree" Raven commented.

"Deal with the brat" Etrigan growled. "le Fey is mine."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" using her powers, Raven cloaked Mordred's throne in dark energy, telekinetically throwing it into the boy's back, knocking him to the ground.

"Mordred!" Morgaine cried.

With le Fey distracted, Raven dropped her barrier allowing Etrigan to tackle the sorceress.

"Mother!" Mordred cried, turning to run to le Fey's side only for Raven to block his path.

"That's enough out of you, mama's boy."

"I am your king!" the boy screamed, firing a bolt of energy at Raven, who easily blocked it with a barrier of dark energy.

Still Mordred was stubborn and continued to fire blast after blast, hoping to eventually break through Raven's defenses. But in his single mindedness he had forgotten that Raven and Etrigan hadn't come alone, a fact made abundant as he felt X's adamantium claws brush up against his cheek.

Mordred cautiously looked over his shoulder meeting X-23's cold gaze, promising a swift end if he didn't stand down.

"Seems you don't learn" said Raven, as Mordred once again found himself held hostage.

"And neither do you" came le Fey's voice.

Raven jumped back to stand by X's side as Morgaine le Fey stood over a beaten Etrigan. The demon was no match for the power of the Philosopher's Stone, and they could only watch as he transformed back into an unconscious Jason Blood.

"You should know by now, what happens when you threaten my child."

Raven backed away cautiously as X's eyes began to glow under le Fey's magic. Releasing Mordred, she charged at Raven slashing her claws wildly.

"He should see this, Mother" said Mordred, watching as Raven did her best to evade X's deadly claws.

"Indeed he should" Morgaine agreed, firing a burst of energy at Jason Blood, she painfully forced her immortal pursuer awake. "Watch my beloved, see what will befall all those who align themselves with you."

Throwing up shields of dark energy, Raven struggled to deflect X's deadly blades.

"Laura, stop" she cried out. "le Fey is controlling your mind.

But Raven's voice couldn't seem to reach her. Laura's continued assault soon proving difficult to handle.

"Sorry about this" going on the offensive, Raven fired a burst of dark energy sending X flying back, landing at le Fey's feet.

"I must admit I am surprised" said le Fey. "From what I gleamed, I expected more from her."

"I wouldn't count Laura out just yet" Raven smirked.

Before le Fey could register Raven's words, Laura snapped into action. Using the element of surprise to catch the sorceress off guard as she stabbed her claws clean through the Philosopher's Stone – from where it hung around her neck – into her chest.

"Mother!" Mordred cried, watching as le Fey staggered back clutching a hand over her bleeding wound.

"No the Stone!" Morgaine snarled, glaring behind her mask at Raven and Laura's smirking faces. "How, I had you?"

"Guess you underestimated the amateur" said Raven. Her emphatic powers had created a bound between her and Laura, so much so that it was possible for her to defend against le Fey's intrusion.

"Have we lost, Mother?" Mordred asked timidly.

"Only this battle, my son" said Morgaine. "But not the war."

In a flash of light Morgaine and Mordred vanished. With the Stone gone and le Fey no longer able to sustain it the castle around them faded away, transforming back into modern day London.

"You had that entire thing planed" said Jason Blood, once he recovered.

"We couldn't tell Etrigan" said Raven. "He enjoys giving orders but he isn't very good at following a plan that isn't his own."

"So we used the demon's single mindedness to our advantage" said Laura. "Etrigan was sure to lose with le Fey's powers amplified by the Stone. Using Mordred was the key."

"Still she'll survive" Jason said with certainty. "So my quest continues. Though I must admit I am pleased to see you two have become friends."

Raven and Laura shared a surprised look, as neither of them was sure about that. Raven didn't really have anyone to talk too other than Jason. While Laura may have the Team, and she did care about them; Batman had been the one to place her with them. This would be the first time she would actively pursue a relationship outside of her work the Team.

"So friends?" Raven asked.

"Friends" Laura agreed. The first friend she ever made on her own. As first friends went, she could probably do worse than a half demon witch.

* * *

 ***Mount Justice: August 20, 04:00***

With her adventure with Raven and Jason Blood over, Laura was returned home arriving just in time to see Wally running after M'gann spouting something about tickets to a magic show. She seemed to be letting him down easy, when she noticed her walking into the room.

"Oh, Laura you missed it" said M'gann. "We had a mission from Red Tornado to visit the Tower of Fate: the home of the Earth's sorcerer sup…"

"M'gann" Laura interrupted. "Do not mention anything to do magic. I've had a long night."

M'gann's face dropped a little as she had wanted to share about the experience. Wally just stared at Laura, as that was probably the most he'd heard her speak outside of a mission.

"I'm sorry" said M'gann. "Did anything interesting happen with you tonight?"

"I made a friend" Laura told her, before continuing on to her room.

Once inside her room, Laura walked over to her computer and brought up the hacking program she had been working on. In addition to making a new friend, the night's adventure had shown her the price of giving into temptation. And while she doubted her soul would end up bound to a literal demon, Jason Blood's story was still a good example. So Laura decided to delete the program. She wouldn't betray the Team to find Weapon X.

Maybe she could just let him go.


	7. Down Time

I do not own X-men or Young Justice

* * *

 ***Mount Justice: September 4, 19:00 ***

Laura sat quietly inside the aptly named waterfall room in the Cave. Named for the decorative waterfall on one of the walls; the room was completely cut off from the outside making it the ideal place for private meets.

A concept that Laura appreciated, as she sat opposite Black Canary.

"Whenever you're ready" she said supportively.

Laura took a deep breath and began her tale.

* * *

 ***Mount Justice: August 27, 07:58***

Beaten, tired, and covered in filth the Team walked into the Cave after a not so stellar performance during their mission in Gotham City. They had run into one of Batman's rogues, the criminal Clayface who proved to be too much for the teens; forcing the Dark Knight to step in and save them.

"I need to speak to Aqualad" said Batman. "The rest of you hit the showers, and head home."

"Head home? I am home" Superboy remarked, as they all went their separate ways.

All except Robin, who had stayed behind expecting his mentor to want him present.

"Just Aqualad" Batman stressed, sending Robin away.

Though not pleased, Robin obeyed and left Aqualad and Batman alone to have their secret conversation.

"I am sorry you had to intervene" said Aqualad. "I know the team performed poorly…"

"The team performed adequately" Batman interjected. "The problem was you. You're their leader and your head wasn't in the game."

"No, you are…uh…correct" Kaldur sighed. "Of late, I am not even convinced I belong on the surface world. For so many years it filled my every thought. But now that I am here, my dreams are all Atlantis."

"Atlantis…or someone you left behind?"

A look of shock appeared on Kaldur's face at the ease of which the Dark Knight had deduced the true cause of his discomfort.

"You can split your time between the surface and the sea, but not your mind" Batman said sternly. "Either you're here 100% or you need to walk away. Make a decision, Kaldur and make it soon."

Batman then walked away leaving Aqualad to his thoughts. Afterwards he informed the Team that for the time being they were being placed on standby barring any unforeseen emergencies. Leaving them with time off. While the other members of the Team didn't seem to mind, Laura found herself feeling restless given her recent decision to try and let go of her search for Weapon X.

Which just left her sitting in her room going over her options for the day. Which weren't that enticing. M'gann would most likely spend the day working on her cooking. Superboy would spend it watching static on the television, for whatever reason. Artemis and Robin would be returning to their respective homes. Aqualad had chosen to take a trip of his own. As for Wally; Laura didn't like the speedster that much, so she had no real idea what his plans were for the day, and didn't care.

Still Laura didn't want to sit around her room all day waiting for a mission to occupy her time. She'd gotten enough of that with the Facility. That's when she decided to try out some normal kid behavior and phoned a friend.

" _Laura?"_ Raven asked, over the phone.

Superpowers or not they were still teenagers. And what teen was complete without a cellphone. So after explaining the situation, Laura asked her friend the all too important question of how she should make use of her free time.

"I just don't want to go back to spending all my time training" said Laura. She was trying to break away from her Facility born habits.

" _There is one thing you could do"_ said Raven. " _I've been thinking about looking into my mother's family. This could be a chance for you to do the same."_

"That could work." It was something she had been putting off for some time. But maybe now that she was trying to be more than just X-23, this could be her first true step towards that. "Yes, I think I will. Thank you, Raven."

* * *

 ***San Francisco: August 29, 07:00***

Laura had been in San Francisco for two days. During that time, she had been observing a particular townhouse and the people living inside. The house belonged to the only living relatives of her mother, Sarah Kinney.

Perhaps it wasn't the most normal way to get to know family but Laura's fear had made her default to her assassin training, to study them like she would a target.

From her observations she learned her mother's younger sister; her aunt Deborah Kinney was a single mother. Sharing a strong family resemblance with Sarah, including hair and eye color – it was almost painful Laura to look at her. She seemed to work from home as she mainly left the house for simple household tasks such grocery shopping and the like.

Deborah was currently living with her boyfriend a Desmond Alexander. There didn't seem to be much that was very interesting about the man. He held a typical 9-5 office job. Though he did seem to have a bit of a temper but thankfully had shown no signs of being violent towards Deborah or her daughter.

Said daughter was Laura's senior by a few months the fourteen-year-old unlike the rest of her maternal family members had blonde hair, though she shared their green eyes. She was in the start of her freshman year of high school and from Laura's observations seemed to be an outsider. Though if this stemmed from her preference for goth clothing style or from some unknown reason, Laura couldn't be sure.

While she had successfully formed a rudimentary understanding of the household, Laura couldn't spend the entire time spying on them. Batman could have another mission for her at any time. So summoning her courage, Laura walked up and rang their doorbell.

"Yes can I help – oh my god" Deborah gasped, once she opened the door to find Laura standing there.

From her reaction, Laura could guess that somehow Deborah recognized her. Though she wasn't sure how that was possible given this was their first meeting and from what she gathered, Sarah had been estranged from her.

Still Deborah invited her inside only asking that Laura wait upstairs while she explained to Desmond about her being there. From the yelling she could hear coming from the kitchen, she could guess he wasn't happy about a mystery niece dropping in to visit his girlfriend unannounced.

Though she felt guilty about causing trouble for Deborah, Laura still took this as an opportunity to study what a normal family home looked like. She had stayed in multiple safe houses before and there were times when she'd infiltrate a target's home. But this was the first time she'd truly had the chance to appreciate what turns a house into a home.

The hall was lined with paintings and pictures; mostly of Deborah and Megan while she was growing up, though there were a few of Desmond. Several knickknacks here and there that added a personal touch to house.

Eventually Laura came to what she assumed to be Megan's room. It was a typical teenager's bedroom. A little dirty with a few socks and papers about, a desk and laptop by the window, filling the room with the glow of the rising sun. There was a small teddy bear on a very comfortable looking bed; having never held one, Laura picked it up and was surprised by how comforting it felt to hug the plush toy.

But the one thing that stood out about the room was the walls were lined with drawings – very good ones in fact. But amongst all of the artwork, Laura found herself drawn to a specific area that seemed dedicated to a single subject: a nightmarish looking man. Strangely there was one outlier amongst the group; drawing of a girl holding up hand with long protrusions extending from her knuckles. Though the face didn't have any specific details only vague shading to leave the girl unidentifiable, Laura could guess it was supposed to be her.

"What're you doing in my room?" Laura turned to see Megan standing by the door, not looking happy with her intrusion.

"I was looking at your pictures" she replied.

"Yeah well get out" said Megan, taking the drawing from Laura.

Respecting her cousin's wishes, Laura was prepared to leave Megan to return her drawing to its rightful place on her wall, when a question came to mind.

"Why do you draw him?"

"Who?" Megan asked, not understanding the question.

"The man who took you."

"What? He's not real…He's just…From my dreams. My nightmares."

Laura stayed silent, mentally berating herself for causing more problems for her relatives. Misinterpreting the look on Laura's face, Megan once more denied the man's existence.

"Yes he is" said Laura, deciding it was too late to deny the truth now. "I killed him."

Tears ran down Megan's cheeks as she struggled to contain her emotions and Laura was starting to wonder if she'd made a mistake. Wiping away her tears, Megan grabbed Laura and rushed downstairs calling out for her mother and Desmond.

"Go on tell them!" Megan urged. "Tell them what you said!"

"What're you talking about?" Laura asked, feigning confusion.

"Tell them you killed him. Tell them he's real!" she cried, but Laura remained silent.

"Megan, you have to calm down" said Deborah, concerned for her daughter.

"Please" Megan begged. "You have to tell her. Please tell her I'm not crazy…please."

Though it bothered her to cause Megan this much pain, Laura remained silent. Wanting to comfort her daughter, Deborah reached out to touch Megan's shoulder but she immediately pulled away, screaming in anguish as she raced out the door.

"Megan!" Deborah called out, to no avail. "Desmond, we have to…"

"Just let her go" Desmond said dismissively, as he started to leave for work. "She'll come back, she always does."

Seeing the stressed and heartbroken look on her aunt's face, Laura was tempted to reveal her deception but ultimately decided against it. She didn't want to add to the family's problems.

"I'm sorry about that Laura" said Deborah, turning back to her niece only to find she's disappeared, leaving only a note saying she was going to be with Megan.

* * *

It wasn't hard tracking down Megan. Even without her scent, Laura's spying had revealed that her cousin frequently visited the pier to watch the sun rise and set, which led her to find Megan sitting at the end of the boardwalk, dangling her feet over the water, crying.

Though not entirely sure how to comfort her, Laura silently sat down next to her cousin; deciding to let Megan have the first say.

"Why didn't you tell them?" she asked, feeling betrayed.

"When I saw your pictures, I thought you remembered what happened" Laura explained. "Had I known the truth I wouldn't have told you."

"Why?" Megan thought she deserved to know the truth.

"You are safer not knowing."

"But you said the man who took me is dead. You said you…"

"I killed him. But the ones who made me, they…" Now that caught Megan's attention.

"Wait, wait, wait…The ones who **made** you?! What're you talking about?"

Deciding she might as well let everything out into the open, Laura held her hand up and unsheathed her claws, shocking her cousin.

"If these men knew I was here, they would kill you and your mother to get to me" Laura explained. "No one but you can know the truth."

"Oh…ok" said Megan, dumbfounded.

"We should go to school now. I don't like being late."

"Ok but you're telling me everything."

* * *

* **Abraham Lincoln High School: August 29, 08:21***

Laura explained that her mother, Sarah Kinney had snuck her away from the Facility to track down Megan after Deborah had told her sister she'd been kidnapped. Megan didn't appreciate finding out her aunt had her drugged in order keep Laura's involvement a secret, though she did find some amusement in Laura's retelling of how she tricked the kidnapper and threw him out a window, all while disguised as a girl scout.

If she expected Megan to be afraid after learning the truth about her, Laura couldn't have been more wrong. Instead Megan took an interest in her cousin's exploits and abilities. It was actually kind of telling someone about herself. With Raven her powers had caused them both to learn about each other's histories instantly. Now Laura had actually chosen to confide in someone.

She and Megan were growing close. So it bothered Laura to hear what the other students were whispering about Megan as they walked through the hallway; spouting words like "freak" and "slut". So when some jock grabbed hold of her cousin's arm, it was all Laura could do to resist breaking his.

"Well, look who finally made a friend" the jock jeered. "Or is it **girl** friend?"

"Screw off, Hennessey!" Megan spat, trying to pull away from the jock.

"Let her go" Laura growled, coming to her cousin's aid.

"Or what little girl?" Hennessey smirked, unaware of the danger. "You gonna hurt me?"

"Yes."

Not wanting Laura to blow her cover just to put one of her tormentors in the hospital, Megan managed to pull her arm away from Hennessey.

"Forget him, Laura" she told her, pulling her cousin away.

* * *

"So how'd you get into my school?" Megan asked, as they took their seats for first period.

"I snuck in and added myself as a new student" said Laura. It was hardly the most secure building she'd ever had to break into. "I wish to spend time with you, so I copied your schedule."

Megan just shook her head in amusement, taking it as a peculiar quirk.

First period was French class and the teacher immediately noticed the late addition to his class.

"It seems we have a new student. Miss Kinney, is it? Do you have any experience in the romance language?"

"Oui" said Laura.

"Then perhaps you could give us a demonstration. Beyond the word 'yes'."

Laura stood up and recited the first thing that came to mind.

"Les protocoles de collecte d'information internationale: lorsqu'ils traitent avec la police locale et d'autres autorités, des pots de vin devraient être efficacies.

Si l'information ne peut être obtenue par la corruption, recourir à la torture. Gardez à l'esprit que sur le devoir des agents doivent être en mesure de faire rapport ou leur disparition vont déclencher des alarmes, mettant en danger la mission.

Bribes sont trop coûteux pour les fonctionnaires supérieurs de classement; le premier plan d'action devrait être la torture. En cas d'échec, passez à l'enlèvement et/ou l'exécution de membres de la famille, en commençant toujours par des parents de sexe féminin." (1)

The students all stared opened mouthed at Laura, unable to understand anything she just said. Unfortunately, their teacher did, and somehow Megan found herself accompanying Laura to the principal's office. As they sat together outside the door Megan turned to Laura with only one question:

"What the hell did you say?"

* * *

It wasn't until lunch time that Laura finally asked Megan, why she didn't seem to have any friends.

"No one talked to me after the abduction" said Megan. "No one believed me. They all thought I was making it up to get attention. Or that I was crazy…even my mom thinks I'm crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy" said Laura.

"I know. You're my only friend."

"I should introduce you to Raven. I think you'd get along and she could use some more friends too."

"I think I'd like that."

Laura and Megan just continued to chat, happily ignoring the fact that no other student would even sit near their table.

But of course the rest of the day wasn't as peaceful. They were sitting in biology class, listening to their teacher's lecture on the human body, when Laura ignoring her cousin's pleas to stay silent, stood up at her desk.

"That is not correct. The human body contains an average of six quarters or 5.6 liters of blood, not seven. Your data is flawed."

"Anymore trivia about the human body you'd like to share with the class, Ms. Kinney?" the teacher asked sarcastically, but Laura didn't seem to catch it.

"There are twenty-six ways to kill a person without leaving signs of an attack, nine of which involve suffocation or the use of gas" she continued, missing Megan's attempts to get her to stop. "When using poisons, it's important to use chemicals that are already found in the body…"

And of course the Kinney girls once again found themselves in the principal's office. And she didn't appreciate having the two of them sent to her twice in less than four hours of class.

* * *

"Suspended" Megan cried in distress, as they left the building. "I've never been suspended before. I can't believe you did that. Why did you do that?"

"The principal asked if I was listening" Laura replied.

"Yeah, but you weren't supposed to yell it all back to her" Megan sighed. "Mom is going to kill me."

"What kind of training does your mother have?" Megan just chose to ignore that one and continued on her tirade.

"I wish we could just run away."

"Run away to where?" Laura asked.

"Anywhere!"

For a moment Laura considered bringing Megan to the nearest zeta tube, but she had no doubt that Batman had security against unauthorized users. But as they passed the parking lot an idea came to mind.

"What's with the smirk?" Megan asked, not liking the mischievous look on her cousin's face. But Laura didn't look at her, instead she focused on a red convertible. A matching smirk spread across Megan's face as she read the parking space belonged to the principal.

That's when Megan learned Laura knew not only how to hotwire a car but also how to drive one.

What followed was a day of fun for the Kinney girls.

They visited the San Francisco Museum of Fine Arts, where Megan showed her cousin the works of her favorite artists. Caught a movie at the local theater where they saw the latest horror movie, but Laura seemed to enjoy it more than Megan.

Megan's next choice brought them to the pet shelter where they discovered Laura was pretty good with animals though had a bit of a soft spot for cats, letting the small kittens climb all over her. Afterwards Megan brought them to underground concert, during which Laura got to experience crowd surfing.

Their night came to an end with the girls returning to the pier to wait for sunrise.

"So what happened to Aunt Sarah?" Megan asked, wondering about Laura's mother's absence.

"She's dead" Laura said sorrowfully. "They made me kill her."

"H-how?"

"They made a chemical…a scent…when I smell it, everything goes dark. When I wake up, everyone's dead."

Despite her efforts to control her emotions, the pain was thick in Laura's voice, prompting Megan to pull her in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Laura."

"Me too."

* * *

* **San Francisco: August 30, 06:30***

"Where the hell have you two been!" Deborah yelled, once Laura and Megan walked through the door. "I've been calling everywhere, worried sick! Desmond is still out there looking for you! I thought you were dead!"

Megan walked forward and wrapped her arms around her mother, assuring her that she was home safe.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything mom."

"I thought I lost you" her mother said tearfully.

"I know. I'm sorry, but things are going to be better now. I promise."

As she watched Megan and Deborah reconcile, Laura couldn't help but wonder if this was how things would've been if Sarah was still alive. Despite everything it was obvious that Deborah's love for her daughter never wavered; would it have been the same between her and Sarah? Laura wanted to think so.

Still as she stood there with Megan and Deborah, Laura thought that just maybe everything would be better.

* * *

* **San Francisco: September 2, 19:00***

Laura was having a great time staying with her aunt and cousin. Though Deborah was sad to hear about her sister's passing, she had welcomed Laura with open arms and had more than once not so subtly hinted wanting her to move in permanently with them. While Megan didn't even bother being subtle and just came out and offered. Even Desmond despite his initial displeasure had supporting her moving in, stating her positive influence on Megan as the reason.

It was a tempting offer that Laura was giving real consideration to but the adults realized she needed time to think about, while Megan simply tried to convince her to hurry up and accept.

"Come on, Laura" said Megan, as they left the pier. Laura just shook her head in amusement. Megan was about to continue when her cellphone started to ring. "Hey Desmond, how's mom feeling?"

" _A little better I'm making her some tea now"_ said Desmond, over the phone. _"Before you come home, I need you to drop by the drugstore and pick up some medicine for your mom."_

"Sure, we'll be home in like twenty." Ending the call, Megan explained to Laura about their detour. "Hey do you have any money?" she asked her.

"Yes" said Laura. "I have one hundred forty-seven thousand dollars."

Megan's eyes practically popped out of her head in shock.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yes. My mother had it prepared." That it was obviously meant to help them disappear went unsaid.

"Can I borrow twenty bucks?" Megan pressed on, not wanting Laura to have time to dwell on her grief.

"Yes, but we'll have to go to your house first. I don't have it with me."

With no other choice the girls returned to the house. Megan rushed through the front door, accidently knocking into Desmond who was coming down stairs, causing him to spill a pot of tea all over himself.

"Oh god, oh god" Desmond panicked.

"Desmond, I'm so sorry" said Megan, trying and failing to cover her laughter. "Here, let me help you up."

Megan grabbed hold of Desmond's wet sleeve, attempting to help him to his feet when he said something that chilled her to the bone.

"Where is X-23?"

"W-what?" Megan stuttered, wanting to believe she misheard him.

But there was obvious fear in Desmond's eyes as he cried out "Where is X-23?! Oh god!"

Megan looked over her shoulder to just what had Desmond so afraid, only find Laura standing over them with her claws released, and her eyes glowing red with a murderous expression.

"Laura?" Megan called, but her cousin didn't respond.

Pushing Megan out of the way, Desmond took off running "Kimura! ABORT THE MISSION! I NEED EVAC NOW!"

He didn't get very far before Laura leapt over Megan and pounced onto Desmond's back. Poor Megan tried to call out to Laura but in the end she could only watch as her cousin clawed through Desmond's back.

Suddenly a light bulb came on in her mind as she put together all of the pieces. Laura had told her about the Facility creating a chemical that caused her to black out and subconsciously kill anyone marked by it. Desmond had called Laura by her designation 'X-23' and had spilled tea all over himself.

The very same tea that would now be on her hands and that he had made for…

"Mom!" Megan cried, running upstairs while Laura was still preoccupied slaughtering the treacherous Desmond.

Hearing her boyfriend and daughter's screams, Deborah ran out into the hallway to meet her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Did you drink the tea?!" Megan panicked, getting only a confused look from her mother. "Did you drink it?!" she stressed.

"No, I spilled it when I heard you screaming?" said Deborah. "What's wrong?"

Desmond's screams came to an end and Megan knew she didn't have time to explain. So she grabbed her mother and dragged her into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind them. But that would only by them only seconds as Laura's claws broke through the door, just barely missing Megan's head.

"Megan, what's happening?!" Deborah screamed.

Megan looked around for anything that could save them, as Laura in her maddened state continued to tear the door to pieces. That's when she remembered that the chemical was a trigger scent. Pushing her mother into the tub, Megan turned on the shower on its highest setting, just as Laura broke through the door.

Mother and daughter desperately held each other, screaming in terror as Laura struck only to stop just at the last moment; her eyes returning to their normal green as the trigger scent washed off Megan and Deborah.

As her mind cleared, Laura immediately picked up on a familiar scent.

"She's hear" she said softly, sounding afraid. "They're coming for us."

With the danger far from over; Laura, Megan, and Deborah rushed downstairs, where they found Desmond's torn remains, throwing Deborah into a panic.

"Mom, I'm sorry you've got to calm down" said Megan, trying to restrain her mother as she fought to see her dead boyfriend's body. "Laura, help me!"

Of course Megan wasn't expecting her cousin's idea of help to be knockout punch to the jaw.

"What did you do that for?!"

"They're coming to kill you, Megan!" said Laura, not even bothering to hide her fear. "Now help me get Debbie to the basement."

Megan and Laura carried the unconscious Deborah down to the basement just as smoke bombs started crashing in through the windows.

"There's no way out down here" said Megan, not following her cousin's plan.

Pushing Megan and Deborah against the wall, Laura jumped up and sliced through a water pipe, letting the freezing water wash over them.

"Stay down here, no matter what" said Laura. "Don't make a sound."

"C-c-can't y-you c-call y-your t-team?" Megan asked, her teeth chattering from the cold.

"No, they would've jammed communications by now. Just stay here and you'll be safe."

* * *

Equipped with thermal vision goggles, Facility agents spread out around the house searching for their targets.

"Infrared is picking up heat signatures in the basement" one of the agent's radioed, his goggles picking up on Megan and Deborah. "Body temp's too low to be human. Subjects are not…"

The agent fell silent as Laura snuck up behind him, stabbing her claws through his neck killing him instantly.

The Facility had come there to capture her and Megan and Deborah were just innocents caught in the middle, Laura wasn't about to let that pass. This had nothing to do with the Team or the Justice League. She was going to protect them with everything she had even if it meant having to kill again.

The sudden radio silence alerted the other agents to Laura's presence bringing them all running.

"Kimura, we are engaging X-23" the agents radioed, as they opened fire on Laura.

" _Good luck with that"_ a woman's voice replied, a hint of amusement in her voice.

To no surprise the ordinary soldiers stood no chance against Laura as the bullets did little more than slow her down before her claws tore them to shreds. They didn't even have time to scream before Laura stood triumphantly over their corpses. Still she couldn't relax just yet as the real threat hadn't revealed herself yet.

Laura's senses were all on high alert yet it didn't make a difference. She had only just caught their scent, before Laura felt her neck snap, causing her body to go limp. Standing over her in a dark grey body suit, with a crossbow strapped to her back, was a dark haired woman with a twisted sadistic grin on her face

"Hi, X" she taunted. "Did you miss me?"

* * *

"Who exactly is Kimura?" Black Canary interrupted. "She has to be skilled to have snuck up on you."

"Kimura was my handler" said Laura. "The Facility designed her to specifically counter me. Her skin is completely impenetrable. Not even my claws can cut her."

"You said they 'designed' her?"

"Yes the Facility gave her the ability. Kimura was to punish me should I fail a mission or disobey an order."

It went unsaid that Kimura's idea of punishment was to savagely beat Laura to the point she would've died if not for her healing factor. Worst of all it didn't even matter if she hadn't done anything. Kimura would find any excuse to beat Laura.

* * *

Ice cold terror struck Laura's heart as once again she found herself a being a plaything for Kimura's sadistic urges, unable to defend herself as the woman kicked her heard enough to crack her ribs.

"When are you going to learn, X?" said Kimura, feigning disappointment. "First Tanaka(sensei), then Sarah; how many people do we have to kill before you understand that you're a weapon not a person."

Handcuffing herself to Laura, Kimura dragged her across the floor and down into the basement, taking care to knock her head on every step, until they found the terrified Megan.

"Hello, Megan" Kimura grinned, pointing her crossbow at the girl's head. "Bye, Megan."

Regaining movement, Laura managed to shift herself just enough to throw off Kimura's aim leaving the arrow to imbed itself in the wall just inches from Megan's head.

"Not bad, X" Kimura complimented. "But now I have to kill Megan with my bare hands."

Not about to let that happen, Laura swiped her claws at the handcuff chin, only to not even make a scratch.

"The cuffs are adamantium. You're not getting away this time."

Laura was getting desperate; she wasn't sure what else she could possibly do. Kimura was the one person in the world that actually frightened her. But as she focused on the terrified look in Megan's eyes, something changed in her.

"Kimura" she spoke up, catching the woman's attention.

"What?" Kimura asked, expecting to hear desperate pleas.

Instead she felt Laura use the handcuff chain to pull her forward into her knee. Pressing her attack, Laura tackled Kimura up against the side of the basement stairs – hard enough to break a piece of the railing – and let loose with a volley of punches, not stopping even as her knuckles bled from the impact, while Kimura didn't even so much as bruise, still she carried on hoping to do at least some significant damage.

But the situation shifted once more as Kimura regained her balance, and caught Laura's fist.

"Striking your handler is against the rules" Kimura smirked. "Time for your punishment!"

Kimura swung her head forward breaking Laura's nose with a head-butt, causing her to stumble back. Picking up the broken piece of the railing, Kimura started to savagely beat Laura over the head, as she continued to taunt her with each blow. "You. Cant. Beat. Me."

"Stop it!" Megan cried. "You're killing her!"

"Oh Megan" said Kimura, in a mockingly sympathetic tone. "I'm not killing her. I'm killing you. X just has to watch."

Throwing the piece railing aside, Kimura cornered Megan up against the wall, while keeping Laura pinned under her boot.

"How do you want me to kill her, X?" she asked, a wide grin on her face. "Should I put my finger through her brain, or through her heart?"

"Kimura, please" Laura begged. "I'll come back to the Facility. I'll do anything you say. Just please don't kill her."

"Oh, sweetie" said Kimura, sounding like a concerned parent. "Of course you are. But your little friend is still going to die. Now the only choice you have is brain or heart. But if you won't choose how Megan dies…" Kimura starts to press her pointer finger against Megan's chest, drawing agonizing screams from the girl, as she slow started to crush her bones. "I will. Of course you could stop her suffering. You could kill her, X. It'd be merciful compared to this."

Tears swelled in Laura's eyes as she watched Kimura slowly torture Megan to death. Grinning in satisfaction, Kimura stepped back from Megan, as she heard release her claws. But instead of striking Megan, Laura severed her own hand, freeing herself.

"Cleaver girl" Kimura grinned, moving to attack the still defiant Laura. But to her shock she couldn't move, looking down at her wrist, she saw that while she was distracted by Laura, Megan had handcuffed her to a pipe. "You little bitch!"

"You ok?" Megan asked, rushing to Laura's side.

"Wake your mom" said Laura, using her healing factor to reattach her hand. "We're leaving."

"This isn't over!" Kimura raged, as Laura and Megan helped Deborah up the stairs. "There's nowhere you can run! I'll kill everyone you love! I'll kill Megan! I kill Deborah! I'll even kill that little team of yours! I'll kill them all! Do you hear me?!"

"Yes" Laura replied.

Moments later the entire house went up from a gas explosion.

* * *

 *** US/Canadian Border: September 4, 09:00***

As if reflecting their moods rain poured down on the three Kinney women, as they waited in a field not far from the border into Canada.

"I need to show you something Laura" said Deborah, pulling out a photo of Laura sitting sadly in her cell at the Facility. "When Sarah brought Megan home…after you saved her from the man that took her, she gave me this picture."

Megan was tempted to ask her mother why she didn't just admit that she knew about her abduction, but in the end was more interested in learning more about what her late aunt had said.

"She told me your name was Laura and that she needed to get you away from where you were living." Deborah continued. "I thought she was just in a bad relationship. I never imagined…I mean, how could I?"

Laura didn't interrupt though she squirmed uncomfortably, thinking for a moment that Deborah blamed her for Sarah's death and for uprooting their lives.

"What I'm trying to say is the day she told me about you, I saw a side of my sister that I thought our father stole from her. For so long Sarah couldn't love anyone, especially herself. But you changed that Laura." Deborah said tearfully. "She truly loved you and that took away the pain my father caused her."

So stunned by her aunt's words, Laura could only stand there as Deborah wrapped her arms around her.

"You saved your mother. You saved Megan. And You've saved me too. You've saved us all, Laura" Deborah cried. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Laura said quietly, returning the hug, before handing Deborah her duffle bag. "Inside you'll find money and passports. Keep moving for the first month and alternate your cover story as you move. You have everything you need to get you the rest of the way."

"What do you mean 'you?' You mean us right?" asked Megan. "Laura?"

"I can't go with you" said Laura.

"What why?"

Unlike her daughter, Deborah understood Laura's reasons.

"We love you, Laura" she said tearfully. "We'll miss you every day."

"What're you doing?!" Megan demanded. "You have to come with us! Forget the League and those Facility psychos. We can just go and…"

"I can't!" Laura screamed. "The Facility will never let me. Kimura will never let me go. The League doesn't have the resources to protect you 24/7, without me you'll have a chance."

"But how, how will you find us?" Laura didn't respond. "I said 'how will you find us?!'"

"Goodbye, Megan" Laura said sorrowfully, turning away, only for Megan to catch her arm.

"I was going to give you this when we got settled" Megan placed a locket in Laura's hand. "It has a picture of your mom. I put my picture in it t…"

"Thank you" said Laura, cutting her off and surprising Megan as she initiated a hug for once.

"I want you to promise me something, Laura."

* * *

* **Mount Justice: September 4, 22:00***

"I left them after that" said Laura, gripping her locket for support.

Black Canary knew the rest. The League had investigated the remains of the house there was no sign of Kimura. They could only assume she was still out there. The Facility had also taken the bodies of the soldiers, Laura had killed placing Canary in a difficult position. Batman had no way to prove Laura had killed those men and even though it would most likely be ruled self-defense, the Dark Knight might not hesitate to bring up the girl's past killings and have her locked away somewhere.

"What did you promise Megan?" Black Canary asked gently, deciding to keep what Laura had done in the defense of her family a secret from the rest of the League.

"That I would stop."

Canary's eyes widened for a moment before being replaced by a kind smile.

"She noticed you've been cutting yourself?"

"I believe she like you suspected" said Laura. "I don't know when or how she noticed. But I…I want to keep my promise."

"And I'll help you" said Canary.

* * *

(1)

"Protocols for international information gathering: when dealing with local police and other authorities, bribes should be effective. If the information cannot be obtained through bribery, resort to torture. Keep in mind that on-duty officers must be able to report in or their disappearance will raise alarms, endangering the mission.

Bribes are too costly for higher ranking officials; the first course of action should be torture. If not successful, proceed to the abduction and/or execution of family members, always beginning with female relatives."


	8. Targets

I do not own X-men or Young Justice

* * *

 ***Watchtower: September 5, 21:00 EDT***

"I don't like this" said Black Canary. "She's been through a lot recently."

"She won't allow her emotions to cloud her judgment" said Batman.

"Because that's what they trained her to do. You can't ignore this!"

Batman understood where Canary was coming from. On top of running into her old handler from the Facility, Laura had also been forced to give up the only familial ties she'd ever truly known. Though she tried to hide it, she was in a very delicate place right now. Enough that she'd actually sought out Canary for help.

Still this mission was important and despite his hesitancy to do so, the Dark Knight trusted her to get it done.

"The peace summit between North and South Rhelasia is too important to be left unprotected" said Batman. "The UN doesn't want a League presence, which eliminates Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad."

"Because of their known ties to members of the League" Black Canary understood. "Which leaves either Laura or Artemis."

"Artemis has been seen working with Green Arrow. Laura is the only one with no known ties to the League and has the skill set to easily blend in."

Canary didn't like it but Batman was right. She just hoped they weren't pushing the poor girl too hard too fast.

* * *

 ***Taipei: September 7, 19:20 NST***

Wearing her civilian attire, Laura took care to blend in with the crowd surrounding the summit building. Scanning the crowd as she moved through the area, she picked up on a familiar scent.

 _Red Arrow_. Immediately she zeroed in on the red head, disguised as a member of the security team, hiding behind a pillar. Aware of the archer's less than appreciative response to her criticism the last time they met, Laura decided to ignore him in favor of scoping out the rest of the area. Especially since Red Arrow, wasn't the only scent she recognized in the area.

At that moment the crowd stepped back as a limo with a police escort arrived, no doubt carrying the arbitrator for the peace talks. That's when Cheshire revealed her presence, standing on top of a merchant stand, armed with a rocket launcher.

Choosing to maintain her cover, Laura watched as Red Arrow fired at the assassin, throwing off Cheshire aim just as she squeezed the trigger, sending the rocket flying harmlessly off course. The crowd went into a panic as the security teams rushed to protect the two Rhelasian leaders.

But Cheshire wasn't about to give up on her target just yet. Drawing her sais the assassin charged towards the limo, taking out any guards in her path. Moving into the open Red Arrow fired a trick arrow at the assassin, releasing a net, that Cheshire easily sliced through. Still it gave Arrow the opening he needed to get close enough to tackle her.

But Cheshire's superior close range fighting skills, saw her turn things around on him, leaving her straddling Red Arrow, just as the security moved in.

Surrounded Cheshire put her hands up. "I surrender" but there was something about her tone that had the watching Laura's senses on high alert. Just then mysterious figure appeared on top of the limo.

He wore a white skull, with no lower jaw, on a black full-face mask and a red X starting on his forehead and with a point of the X extending beneath his right eye.

His black bodysuit had a red X placed right over his left pectoral muscle, an ash-gray utility belt with matching gloves that have red Xs on the palms and back of the hands, a pair of black boots with steel-soles and a black cape with an ash-gray interior.

"Sorry kids, Red-X marks the spot" he taunted, tapping the symbol on his chest. Holding his fists up the X on the back of his hands extend into hand mounted blades. "I have the best toys."

The blades start to rotate like buzz saws as he prepares to peel the top of the limo open, when Laura suddenly springs into action tackling him down onto the street. Rolling off of Red-X when he tries to kick her off, Laura unsheathes her claws just as the masked man jumps to his feet.

"Well this is nice" said Red-X, sounding amused. "Can't say I ever had a girl as cute as you throw herself at me."

Not amused Laura was about to go on the attack, when the rest of the security team picks that moment to surround them. While the guns weren't that much of threat to her, Laura had no desire to explain to Batman why she attacked the very people she was supposed to be supporting.

"The peace arbitrator is…Lex Luthor?!" she heard a reporter announce from the sidelines. A quick glance confirmed that it was indeed Lex Luthor stepping out of the limo. And from the look on Red Arrow's face, Laura thought it safe to assume he hadn't known about this either.

"Wow that's a surprise" Red-X chuckled, as the police moved in to take him away. "Sorry folks but prison stripes don't work for me" firing an X-shaped projectile from his palms into the ground, a flash bang goes off blinding the officers.

Aware that she's operating without League protection, Laura took advantage of the chaos and vanished into the crowd, leaving Red Arrow to deal with Luthor.

"That's too bad I wanted to thank that young lady" said Luthor. "Now then, I suppose we best release Green Arrow's sidekick."

"Ex-sidekick" Red Arrow corrects him.

The officers were hesitant as they wanted to question Roy but Luthor's word carried weight and his voucher was enough to have him released.

"I don't need favors from you" said Red Arrow, glaring at the Luthor.

"Apologies. I didn't realize you wished to go to prison."

"You may have everyone here fooled, Luthor but I know what you are."

"I don't pretend to be an angel" Luthor smirked. "It just so happens this time, I'm on the side of the angels."

"Cut the act Luthor. I've got intel that links LexCorp shell companies to weapon sales in both North and South Rhelasia. You're profiting off this war. So what's your angle?"

"War income is pocket change compared to billions to be made investing in a peaceful, united Rhelasia. "But those assassins could be a problem." Perhaps I can hire you to investigate?"

"Your money has blood on it and I'm not here to make a buck."

Luthor smirked victoriously as Red Arrow walked away, undoubtedly to investigate into the Shadows involvement in the attempt on his life. All the better that he was doing it for free.

* * *

* **Mount Justice: September 7, 09:41 EDT** *

Entering the Cave, Black Canary spotted Kaldur at the monitors watching the peace summit in Taipei.

"Keeping track of Laura?" she asked knowingly.

"Yes" Kaldur admitted, turning to face Canary. "I am concerned about her. Whatever happened to her in San Francisco weighs heavily on her. I am worried that it is perhaps too soon for her to be in the field. Especially on her own."

"I thought Red Arrow was in Taipei?" asked Canary.

"I'm afraid their first meeting did not go well" said the Atlantean, sounding embarrassed as he shared Robin and KF's hope of having Roy join the Team. "And in some ways, I'm afraid the two of them being together will only make things worse."

Canary had to admit she shared Aqualad's concerns. During their sessions, she was currently trying to help Laura find healthier ways to deal with her emotional confusion. Having Roy's guaranteed harsh attitude directed at her during this delicate time could risk undoing what little progress they've made. All she could do was hope that Batman was right and that she'd be able to compartmentalize until she returned from the mission, where she could help her deal with any problems.

"I have faith in her, Kaldur" said Canary, not wanting to worry him. "Just be there for her as best as you can."

"Of course."

* * *

 ***Taipei: September 7, 21:00 NST***

The League of Shadows never acts without reason. So either they were hired by someone or their leader Ra's al Ghul had plans for the peace summit. Since Red-X's trail went cold there was only one place to get some answers.

But when she snuck into the police station, Laura found that she wasn't the only one with that idea. Standing in front of Cheshire's cell was Red Arrow, now in his hero attire. The red clad archer was watching as the assassin performed a kata.

"Oh, if it isn't X-23" Cheshire teased. Her mask had been confiscated upon capture, giving them a good look at her face.

"I don't need your help" Red Arrow scowled, not happy about Laura's presence.

"You're wasting time" said Laura. "You didn't stop Cheshire."

"Oh and she's just sitting in a cell for fun!"

"She let you stop her. Cheshire is skilled – too much so to be stopped so easily."

Cheshire laughed at that, smirking at Red Arrow's frustration as he takes the assassin's reaction as confirmation that Laura was right about it being a staged assassination attempt.

"Oh you are good" Cheshire smirked. "You could learn a thing or two from her, handsome."

Red Arrow growled under his breath, not liking the idea of coming up short when compared to a member of the "Junior Justice League".

But while he was allowing himself to be toyed with by Cheshire, Laura was watching the assassin closely, trying to get a read on what she planned to do next. Suddenly she picks up on the sound of an approaching helicopter. By itself it wasn't worth worrying about given their location, then she picked up on something a lot more dangerous.

"Get back!" she cried, pulling Red Arrow away from Cheshire's cell, just as the back wall exploded.

"Ugh, it had to be you" Cheshire complained, glaring at her rescuer as he repelled down from his copter.

"Beggars can't be choosers, little girl" said Sports Master. "Coming?"

With her only other choice being to rot away in prison, Cheshire had no choice but to put up with it, and followed Sports Master out.

"She's getting away!" Red Arrow yelled, pushing Laura off him, to chase after the two assassins.

Laura made no move to follow. She doubted Red Arrow would be able to catch Cheshire and Sports Master. Meaning the best thing she could do was prepare for their next attempt on the peace summit.

But when she turned to leave, she was surprised to see Red-X leaning against the door.

"Hey beautiful, how's it going?" Red-X flirted.

"I don't have time for you" said Laura, deciding to go out the hole in the wall, and onto a nearby rooftop, with Red-X following after her.

"Uh, isn't this the part where you 'snikt' and start trying to cut me ribbons?"

"I have to focus on the actual assassins." That got a chuckle out of Red-X as he realized the jig was up.

"How'd you figure it out?" he asked curiously.

"It's the way you handled yourself" she replied. "It was too flashy for an assassination. Both you and Cheshire were meant to catch attention."

"Maybe, I just wanted your attention" said Red-X, getting in Laura's face.

This proved to be a mistake as Laura caught Red-X by surprise with a head-butt, followed by a quick leg sweep, and immediately pinned him under her boot.

"What are the Shadows after?" she demanded, scowling as Red-X started to chuckle.

"Wow you are one tough girl." Not appreciating Red-X's cavalier attitude, Laura released the blade in her foot, positioning it just under his chin. "Alright, chill. I haven't got a clue what the Shadows are after."

"And yet you're one of them" Laura pressed.

"That's where your wrong" said Red-X. "I'm only out for myself. I just saw an opening and went for it."

"You have no interest in the summit?"

"Not a one. I just wanted something off Luthor. I can't help it, if I love a good performance."

Satisfied, Laura retracted the blade and stepped back, allowing Red-X to get to his feet.

"Guess now's the part where you send me to jail" said Red-X, levity in his voice. But Laura was no longer interested, and turned to leave for the peace summit. "What game's over?"

"This is no game" said Laura, glaring at Red-X. "Your selfishness has put the peace summit at risk, and I've wasted enough time on you."

Having nothing to say to that, Red-X quietly watched Laura walk away, quietly pondering the serious girl's words.

* * *

If the Shadows only goal was to disrupt the peace talks, they were succeeding. Hidden from sight, Laura watched as the Rhelasian leaders stubbornly refused the very idea of peace between the north and south. and right in the middle of it, enjoying the good press was Lex Luthor, with Red Arrow standing behind him looking for any sign of danger.

"Gentlemen I'm sure you can find an understanding" Luthor tried to assuage the political leaders. "Despite your nations differences they still share many appreciations. Such as the exquisite art of the Rhelasian tea ceremony."

Luthor waved his hand signaling for the geisha to deliver the tea cart. What Luthor didn't realize was that this tea server was in fact Cheshire in disguise. A little white face paint and an authentic Rhelasian ceremonial kimono, and no one was the wiser. No one except Laura, who then dropped down from the rafters, landing between the cart and the dignitaries' table, prompting Red Arrow to ready his bow.

"Cheshire" the assassin scowled at Laura for exposing her cover. Pressing a button under it, Cheshire pushed the cart forward, just as Red Arrow fired. RA's arrow released a high-density foam, covering the front of cart just as a hidden bomb went off, muffling the explosion, shattering the windows as the force of the blast was directed away from the dignitaries.

When the smoke cleared, Cheshire was to pick herself up, though a little worn she was overall in perfect health.

"It's over, Cheshire" said Red Arrow, keeping an arrow aimed at the assassin.

"You think so" Cheshire smirked, draw her sais as a helicopter carrying Sports Master and a squad of League Assassins flew up to the building.

Immediately the security team for the summit charged forward to deal with the foot soldiers, leaving Laura and Red Arrow to deal with Sports Master and Cheshire.

"Take Sports Master" said Red Arrow. "Cheshire's mine."

"So territorial, and only our third date" the assassin teased.

Not impressed, Red Arrow fired an arrow at Cheshire, only for the assassin to knock it aside with her sai. Deciding there wasn't any point in arguing over who fought who, Laura left RA to deal with Cheshire, while she dealt with Sports Master.

The sports themed assassin, armed with a javelin, was about skewer a security guard, when he was forced to abandon his attack in favor of bringing the spear up in time to block Laura's claws. But the javelin didn't hold long against the girl's adamantium laced claws, and with a little pressure was reduced to scraps.

On the other side of things, Red Arrow was finding himself hard pressed to keep up with Cheshire. The deadly assassin's sais deflecting his arrows, Cheshire was soon closed the distance between them coming at RA with a barrage of fast kicks and strikes of her weapon, all combined with acrobatic grace.

Still Red Arrow stood his ground, using his bow to block Cheshire's deadly blades, countering with a swing of his weapon. Evading Red Arrow's attack, Cheshire backflipped away, countering with a spray of shuriken, that he was quick to deflect with his bow.

Armed with a rapier, Sports Master lunged at Laura who side stepped the attack and countered with a swipe of her claws, leaving a deep gash in the assassin's arm, followed by spin kick to the ribs, knocking him back.

"Got to admit I expected more from, X-23" said Sports Master. "Guess that team of yours is making you soft. Not surprising considering how things went down in Santa Prisca, and I hear their trip to Bialya didn't go to well. Of course I also hear things didn't go so well for you in San Fran, either."

At the reminder of her cousin, Laura's emotional dam broke, and with a feral roar she charged Sports Master, intending to carve out his heart. But she never got the chance when suddenly, Cheshire dropped down from overhead, and threw down a small explosive, covering them in a cloud of smoke Laura and Red Arrow.

Her temper still flaring, Laura was so focused on trying to sniff out Sports Master and Cheshire, she was slow to react when suddenly one of the Shadows leapt out of the smoke towards the dignitaries, twin blades drawn.

"Mercy" Luthor spoke, calling his assistant to attention.

Mercy raised her arm, palm out towards the assassin but before she could do anything else, Red-X suddenly appeared between them, firing an X-shaped projectile from his palm at the Shadow, knocking the assassin to the ground.

"See, I can play good guy" said Red-X, looking to Laura, before teleporting away.

With Luthor and the two Rhelasian leaders safe, Laura and Red Arrow turned their attention to the rest of the room, finding that Cheshire, Sports Master, and the rest of their forces had taken the opportunity to make their escape, leaving behind only the beaten members of the security team.

* * *

If Red Arrow had anything to say about her apparent affiliation with Red-X, Laura didn't stick around long enough to find out. Instead choosing to leave the scene the instant Luthor managed to convince the two Rhelasian leaders to sign a peace treaty.

She had more important things to worry about. Sports Master knew not only about the Team's mission to Bialya about also about her encounter with the Facility. Was it possible that the Team had a mole?


	9. Weapons

I do not own X-men or Young Justice

* * *

 ***Jump City: September 25, 22:58***

It was X-23 not Laura that stood on an empty rooftop overlooking a Lex Corp facility. Though dressed for the part, this was no mission for the Team. After all that part of her life was over now. As she waited for a sign of her target, she couldn't help but once again go over the events that brought her to this point.

* * *

 ***Mount Justice: September 22, 19:15***

The Cave had been infiltrated by who could only be described as Red Tornado's siblings. Two androids: Red Torpedo, a hydrokinetic and their 'sister' Red Inferno, an aptly named pyrokinetic. Too her personal shame, Laura, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy had been caught completely by surprise ending in their capture.

If it weren't for the combined efforts of Artemis and Robin, hadn't managed to trigger an EMP, she had no doubt the two Reds would've killed the rest of the Team.

"Would you quit messing around and cut us free already" KF complained, as he and Superboy were still bound in twisted metal, while Artemis struggled with a laser drill.

"It's not working genius" Artemis snapped. "EMP shuts down all machines, remember?"

"All machines present at the time." The Team looked to see Red Tornado arrive. "What has occurred?"

"Had a little visit from your family" said Robin.

"Your extremely nasty family" Artemis added.

"I was not aware I had relations" said Red Tornado, as he walked over to examine his 'siblings'.

"Where have you been?" Superboy demanded.

"Monitor duty on the Watchtower. When it became clear Cave, communications were down, I attempted to investigate, but your zeta tubes were also nonfunctional. I transported to Providence and proceeded here."

Just as Tornado finished speaking, Sphere – an alien construct the Team recovered from Bialya – came back on line, as did Artemis' laser drill.

"The pulse has warned off!" Robin and KF exclaimed.

The words had just barely left their mouths before in an unexpected betrayal, Red Tornado turned on the Team, sucking the oxygen out of their lungs, knocking them out.

When Laura came too, she found herself under the care of Black Canary.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently, while Superman, Batman, Flash, and Aquaman went about checking on the other members of the Team.

"Where are they?" Laura asked immediately.

"Gone" said Robin, from his place at Batman's side. "They're all gone."

Soon enough Kid Flash and Superboy were free, and other League members were called in to help with the Cave's repairs. Kid, M'gann, Robin, and Kaldur spent the time gathered around a table in the monitor room, waiting for someone to bring them answers. Instead what they got was a bowl of pretzels from Green Arrow.

"Thanks, but no thanks" said Kid.

"Yeah" Robin agreed. "What we want is answers about Red Tornado and his siblings."

"Exactly!" Green Arrow took the bowl back, only for Wally to grab it out of his hands "leave the bowl" and start munching on his snack.

Superboy chose to stand off to the side, watching as Laura spoke with Batman, his super hearing picking up on the conversation.

"You reported during your mission in Taipei, that Sports Master alluded to having information on the Team's mission to Bialya" said Batman. "As well as your encounter in San Francisco."

"Yes, he hinted at the possibility of a mole" Laura confirmed. "Red Tornado's actions do suggest that he was a traitor. Though his robotic nature does leave the possibility of his actions not being entirely of his own..."

"You knew!" Superboy roared, charging at Laura, who expertly countered, throwing the angry Kryptonian over her soldier.

"Conner, what are you doing?" M'gann gasped.

"She knew! She knew there was a traitor and said nothing!"

All but Kaldur showed their outrage that Laura hid the possibility of there being a mole from them, demanding to know why she would've kept quiet.

"There was no reason to inform you" said Laura.

"That M'gann almost died!" Superboy raged, walking threateningly towards Laura.

"We all almost died!" Artemis argued. "We had the right to know!"

"Enough" said Batman, bringing an end to the argument. "With Red Tornado missing, the Team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift."

"I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys" Marvel smiled.

While the rest of the Team traded looks at the League member's odd behavior, Connor turned to Laura.

"After I've dismantled Red Tornado, you and I are…"

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League" Batman interjected. "That makes him a League responsibility. You will leave him to us. I have another assignment for this team." the Dark Knight then pulled a display of a news article."

"'Gotham Mayor attacked by Guerilla Gorilla'?" Kid Flash read, in disbelief.

"Batman, please!" Robin scoffed. "Tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase."

"I never joke about the mission" Batman glared, silencing his protégé. "I've checked the sources. I've studied the patterns. Mayor Hill's is only the latest in a series of incidents. Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out."

Kid Flash turned and glared at Laura "I don't know if I'm ok working with someone that doesn't trust us."

"Kid" Aqualad tried to intervene but the speedster ignored him.

"We don't know the first thing about you. You no actual ties to the League, so we don't even know why you even agreed to join this team. And where are you going?!" he demanded, as Laura started to walk towards the zeta tubes.

Laura didn't bother explaining herself, she didn't need to. She didn't miss the way that the rest of the Team apart from Kaldur, agreed with Kid Flash. She had no interest in staying where she wasn't wanted. Ignoring the Batman's order to stop, she activated the zeta tub, vanishing in a burst of light.

* * *

 ***Jump City: September 25, 23:00***

Once on the other side, she destroyed the zeta tub leaving no way to follow her. And just like that X-23 was in the wind, this time doing a much better job of keeping away from the Justice League. Her time with the Team was over, she had been taking nothing but hits as of late, and it was finally time to hit back. This is what brought her to Jump City, to this rooftop and at this precise time, she needed to find someone and this was her best chance to catch him.

Her chance arrived with the sound of alarms blaring, as a certain other 'X' came running out on to the roof top, with a security team hot on his heels.

X-23 watched as Red-X jumped over the side of the building, leaving the security guards baffled as he vanished from sight. But while they wouldn't be able to track the thief, she didn't have the same problem, sniffing at the air she managed to pick up on her quarry's scent.

She followed the trail across the city, eventually leading her to an old warehouse on the docks. Sneaking in through the ceiling, X-23 moved quickly and quietly to the back of the building, hiding among old crates, as she narrowed in on Red-X, who sat at his work bench, looking over his belt. Sitting on the counter next to him was a pressure canister; no doubt what he had stolen from Lex Corp.

Unaware of his 'guest', Red-X continued to work on his equipment. Opening a panel on the buckle of his belt, removed a small vial containing a dull orange slug. Tossing it aside he reached for the container he had stolen, only to find it missing.

"Looking for something?"

A smirk formed under his mask, as Red-X turned to see X-23 standing there with the container in her hand. "Well, if it isn't the cutie from Taipei?" he said flirtatiously. "Don't suppose you'll give that back?"

"Xenothium ore. Given its rarity, it makes sense that you went after Luthor" said X-23, ignoring the question.

"I might've cloned his phone, when I saved his hide" Red-X confessed, holding his hand out towards her. "About that xenothium?"

"I have a job for you first."

"A job?"

* * *

 ***Washington D.C.: September 26, 00:00***

The job was simple. X-23 explained to Red-X she wanted him to break into the Hall of Justice and hack into the Justice League files, retrieving anything to do with Weapon X.

Red-X wasn't exactly thrilled by the job, as he didn't want to risk getting on the League's radar. But X-23 was very persuasive as she threatened to detonate the unstable xenothium, knowing full well she'd more than likely survive. He on the other hand wouldn't be so lucky.

"Don't bother running" X-23 warned. "If you try or steal anything beyond what I requested, I will find you" she finished, extending her claws for emphasis.

"Damn, me and crazy chicks" Red-X muttered, using the little xenothium, she allowed him to teleport directly into the Hall.

As she waited, X-23 had to admit to herself that her plan was rushed. She was only fortunate that the natural degradation of xenothium left a trail she could follow. And she had no guarantee that Red-X would have the skills needed to break into the database. Still what's done is done; should Red-X fail, it would just mean the thief's inevitable capture. He would have nothing useful he could tell the League, should they make a connection to her.

Rushed or not, Red-X did return, flash drive in hand, containing the files she wanted. With no further used for the thief, X-23 honored her agreement and handed over the canister.

"Got to say, I'm surprised" said Red-X, accepting his prize. "After the peace summit, I assumed you were running with the League."

"Not anymore." And with that X-23 took her leave.

* * *

 ***Xavier Institute for Higher Learning: September 29, 14:00***

The file revealed that Weapon X had made a home for himself at the Xavier Institute. The school was founded and run by Prof. Charles Xavier, the world's most powerful human telepath. Housed on his own private mansion estate; the school was founded to provide a safe place for mutants or metahumans to learn to control their abilities, while also providing a quality education.

But while Xavier's powers were impressive, the man's restraint and refusal to use them invasively gave X-23 a window to infiltrate the grounds. Hiding herself in the trees littering the grounds, she watched as the students – all wearing uniform dark blue shirts and pants, marked with a 'x' on their belts and shoulders – ran through an obstacle course, led by a large blue furred cat man.

"Can't outswing the Beast" the blue furred man laughed, as he and his students swung over a small ditch. "I am all over this."

"Now, we're going to be all over you, Hank" said one of the students.

X-23, watched as the students all decided to dogpile on the Beast, forming a laughing pile of bodies. Such a carefree attitude to training was a foreign concept to the girl. For a moment, her mind flashed back to her own training with the Facility, the number of times she was sure she'd be killed as they worked to mold her into their weapon.

Banishing the memory away, X-23 moved on, being careful not to move to closely to the school building, unless she was certain the school's telepaths' minds were preoccupied. This limited the amount of time she could risk being on the grounds. For days, she staked out the school, even when she finally spotted Weapon X, it wasn't until the twenty fourth day of surveillance, that she saw him leave the Institute, riding away on his motorcycle.

* * *

* **New York, US/Canadian Border: October 21, 23:48***

Hotwiring a car, X-23 trailed Weapon X to the border, staying hidden as she followed him out into the forest. Taking care to maintain shadow distance, she watched as Weapon X sat down in a clearing, using nothing but his dark leather jacket, and his campfire to keep warm.

"Quit messing around, kid" he suddenly called out. "I caught your scent, an hour ago."

With her cover blown, X-23 released her claws, and leapt out into the open, prompting Weapon X, to immediately jump to his feet.

"Easy now" he said calmly. "We don't have to do this the hard way."

Ignoring his words, X-23 slashed her claws at Weapon X, who sidestepped the attack. "It doesn't have to be this way." But X-23 wouldn't listen, continuing her assault, as he worked to evade her attacks, until she caught him by surprise, grazing his cheek with the blades in her feet.

Hoping to press her advantage, X-23 pivoted on her heel, coming around for a spin kick, only for Weapon X to bring his arm up and block.

"Will you knock it off?!" he growled, as he started to get frustrated. "You know, I'm just going to heal, just like …"

Weapon X, didn't get to finish as X-23, quickly slashed his throat, followed by a quick cut into his leg. His temper now flaring, Weapon X back handed X-23 away.

"Fine, you don't want to listen" Weapon X growled, throwing off his coat. "Then, I'll make you listen!" he roared, popping his claws – three on each hand.

The two then lunged at each other, but in a moment of clarity Weapon X shifted his attack, allowing his claws to miss X-23, while she nailed him with a clothesline, digging her claws into his chest. Landing opposite of each other, X-23 grabbed a handful of dirt and charged forward, confusing Weapon X, when instead of using her claws, she chose to rub dirt into the wound.

"The dirt stings, kid but I ain't gonna die from infection." Praying on his confusion, X-23 dug her claws once more into Weapon X's chest, rubbing dirt into the wound as she moved behind him. "Are you trying to annoy me, to death?"

23's response to that was to hit Weapon X with a flip kick, using the blades in her feet to slice into the side of his neck. "What the hell's wrong with you?" he cursed, as she rubbed more dirt into his wounds. As he felt the blood running down from his neck, Weapon X noticed his cuts weren't closing. "Clever girl, you're bleeding me out."

It was a simple yet effective plan. Keeping his healing factor busy removing the dirt and possible infection, before it could close his wounds.

He just barely got the words out before, X-23 kicked him in the head, knocking him to the ground, pinning him down, with her fist placed under his chin, angled to pierce his brainstem.

"Kid, I'm starting to think you've got beef with me" said Weapon X.

"Shut up!" X-23 cried, placing her other fist under her own chin, "It's over, for both of us!"

"Why?"

"We are Weapons! It has to end! We have to be destroyed!"

"You want to kill me, fine. Do it."X-23 flinched, shocked by his words. Using the distraction, Weapon X grabbed X-23's hands placing them both under his chin, giving her the opportunity to end him. "But I'm not going to let you kill yourself."

"No! We both have to die!"

"Maybe I do…but not you. You didn't choose this life and there was nothing you could've done to stop what happened."

"No, I have to die! It has to stop." Tears started to fall down X-23's face, tearing away the image of the lethal assassin, revealing Laura – a sad and hurting young woman, crying out for help.

"Look at me kid. Your mother sent me a letter, so I know what happened to you and that it wasn't your fault. None of it."

Laura finally hit breaking point as the walls around her emotions came falling down. The loss of Megan and Deborah, the distrust and rejection from the Team, and worst of all, the death of her mother. Laura cried for the loss of what felt like the only chances she had to be something more than a weapon.

As the girl's tears continued to fall, Weapon X wrapped an arm around Laura and said "I'm sorry, Laura."

Once Laura calmed down, Weapon X handed her his jacket, and invited her to sit around his campfire.

"Sarah, sent me a copy of a letter she had written for you. Just in case, she didn't make it" said Weapon X. "By the time I got it, the place was in ruins and you were already gone."

Laura checked the inside pocket of the jacket, finding the letter in question.

"No one should have to go through what you did, especially a child" he continued. "But now you've got a choice. You know what the Facility wanted for you. Now find out what your mother wanted."

Opening the letter, Laura finally got to hear her mother's final words.

 _Please forgive me. Even as I write the words, they ring so hollow. My mistakes… No, my choices… They cannot be undone, much less forgiven. How all this came to pass… and the truth about Weapon X or rather, Logan. Like you, he was used as an experiment. Bonding adamantium to his entire skeleton, he was used as a weapon…until his escape. During which, he slaughtered all but a few scientists._

 _Had it ended there, would I be less a monster? Or more? Would I even know the difference? Of course, I don't have to tell you about monsters. Your life is defined by monsters._

 _Though I was young, I was already making a name for myself in the science community. 'The Einstein of Genetics', they called me. So, when they came to me about the project, to my shame I happily accepted._

 _Replicating the mutant genome proved difficult but rebuilding Weapon X seemed all but impossible. For every enzyme, for every codon, for every sequence we repaired, or even built back from near nothingness, we seemed to be missing a million more. But I felt alive, the work, the failure, the challenge. It was like a brilliant light, shining inside of me. I felt like my life had a purpose. What a fool I was._

 _I eventually came to accept that the Weapon X, Y-chromosome was simply too damaged for viable use. When I approached the project head, Dr. Martin Sutter, with my solution to replicate the intact X-chromosome, he was not pleased. Neither was the project's surgical head, Dr. Zander Rice, whose father I learned was a member of the original Weapon program that created Weapon X._

 _But, I was defiant in the face of my failures. I was determined to succeed out of spite. I secretly went through with the experiment. Weeks passed. I was working on two projects, living two lives. I was used to that. I had kept secrets before. It seems so incredible to me now, that in all that time, given everything that I knew what I was doing and what the result would bear I didn't give it a second thought. I told myself that you weren't real. I told myself that this was science not life. I was creating a weapon, not a child. I was wrong._

 _My experiment was a success and despite his displeasure at my insubordination, Martin gave me the greenlight to proceed, despite Rice's protests._

 _When I was little I always believed that everything that happened to me – I deserved it. That we all get what we deserve. Maybe I was right. When Martin gave him the order to locate a surrogate to bring you to term, Rice made it very clear that if it wasn't me, he would destroy you._

 _No longer the experimenter, I was now part of the experiment. A vessel to be poked and prodded. To be violated. They certainly didn't care about me...not with a weapon to train. A team of physicians, psychologists, nutritionists, and military strategists now ran my life. They watched my every move, but they didn't see everything…I'm sure you remember Pinocchio._

The memory of the times her mother would secretly read the story to her flashed in Laura's mind. Only know does she understand, why her mother read her a story about a puppet that cut its strings.

 _I asked for forgiveness before. Now I'm telling you don't forgive me. Don't forgive any of us for what we did. Ever. I remember everything...everything we did to you, and you deserve to know why we did these things. Your training was designed to strip you of your humanity. After all, in the eyes of the program, you weren't human, you were a weapon. A weapon I willingly conceived for them. Our orders were to keep you from gaining any sense of self, something they said would compromise our ability to control you. We were never to treat you as a child, only as a weapon, but not everyone followed those orders, for that I'm grateful._

A sad smile made its way to Laura's face as she remembered her sensei….

 _Sutter wanted to complete your construction, but that wasn't possible while your healing factor was dormant. You would never survive the surgery so Rice was given permission to take whatever steps were necessary to activate your x-gene. He chose radiation poisoning. You nearly died that day. Unfortunately, Rice was right. The radiation worked. Now nothing stood in their way, especially me. I only found out later what happened, that your claws were extracted one by one, that he sharpened and coated them with the indestructible metal, adamantium, outside of our body, it was never supposed to be like that. So much wasn't. I should have known what was coming, not that I could have prevented it, but I would have tried. I'm sorry, so sorry._

… _and the cruel fate that befell him, as punishment for his kindness._

 _When it was time for your first field test, the target was chosen with the flip of a coin. Who it was didn't matter. As long as the target was high profile and couldn't be gotten to. Sutter needed to make a statement and you delivered it to the world. I wanted to understand why we were doing this. I told Martin I needed to understand why you had to publicly kill an innocent man, his family and so many others. So, he told me. He said: "It's simple. You can't sell anything without advertising." That's what this was all about. The buying and selling of lives for profit. Not saving the world, or taking it over. No, this was about money. A lot of it. Martin sold you for a million dollars a pound and as you know by now, there were no shortage of buyers. All I could do is watch. While you were forced to kill, and kill, and kill, and kill. You killed royalty. Godfathers. Drug lords. Dictators. Assassins...anyone...everyone...for a price._

 _For three years, you murdered without failure. Every target they marked, you killed. Every time limit they set, you beat. Every rendezvous point they plotted, you reached except one. The one where Rice was waiting for you. When Rice came back from the mission, he told us what happened. He said you didn't make the rendezvous in time. That he had to abort the mission when the team started taking fire. And that he saw you die. I didn't want to believe him. You never told me what happened. How you survived or how you made your way back. Why didn't you tell me? For so long, I held myself above Sutter and Rice. They made you a killer. They were the ones using you. But all it took was one phone call to open my eyes and see I was just like them._

"No" Laura said quietly to herself, having figured out Sarah was referring to when she snuck her away from the Facility to rescue Megan. Perhaps her mother had at the time used her as a tool to rescue her cousin, but Laura wouldn't, couldn't see Sarah in the same light as Sutter and Rice.

 _They say in life that we are judged by the choices we make, they are what define us, and I chose to bring you in to this world. I chose to stay in the program even after they stripped you of your humanity and molded you in to a weapon. I'm responsible for everything that has happened, for all the pain all the death for everything you have suffered, because I had a choice when you had none. And I chose to do nothing. I always assumed it was Rice that cut you. He hurt you so many times in the past...he almost killed you twice. I never wanted to believe it was you. The damage I've done...can I ever forgive myself? You couldn't stop what Rice made you do...but somehow you managed to save Henry and tell me the truth which means there is hope...you showed me we've failed...you are not a weapon; you are a child._

 _Always remember you are not to blame. You did not pick this life. We...I forced it upon you. The blood you have spilled is on my hand not yours and please understand why I must ask you to kill one last time. Because tonight what you do is right. Tonight, what you serve is justice. Tonight, you take back the life we stole from you._

 _I never wanted a family. My father stripped me of that desire. He took my childhood, my innocence, my life. And then I took yours. I became what I hated and feared most and you became my victim. But then you showed me hope. Not when you saved Megan, but when you saved Henry._

 _Rice sent you to kill Sutter and his entire family. Yet you couldn't bring yourself to kill that scared little boy. You showed me that we can chose to be something other than what we are forced to be that we can be something better than we believe we are. And, in that moment, you saved my life, all that matters to me now is that I save yours._

 _I wish we could just run away without any more bloodshed. But if you don't stop them they will never stop. They will do it again. They've already started. After tonight, we'll just keep moving and never look back. We'll start a new life, have a future, be a family. I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you these things. There is so much more I want to tell you, and I will but one thing that you must always remember no matter what has happened and no matter what may come you are a child, not a weapon. You are my child. You are my daughter, and I love you. I will always love you, Laura._

 _Your Mother,_

 _Sarah_

Fresh tears ran down Laura's cheeks, holding the letter to her chest. In that moment despite what she told her, Laura had forgiven Sarah, the woman that brought her freedom, that loved her, her mother. Wiping the tears away, she turned her attention to Weapon X…no Logan, who had the decency to calmly watch the fire, granting her both limited privacy and quiet support.

"Thank you" she said quietly.

"It won't be easy" said Logan. "It'll take some time to figure things out. But there's a guy at the Institute that helped me put the pieces together. A bald guy that can read your mind."

"The Facility is still out there" said Laura. "And I'm sure Batman and the Justice League will be after me, now that I've broken our deal."

"Darling, they try to take you from there, then they're asking for a world of hurt."

With a watery smile on her face, Laura accepted Logan's offer to return to the Xavier Institute. As they started for the Logan's bike, Laura couldn't help but think that maybe this is where she can finally start to leave X-23 behind.


	10. Rebirth

AN: Just want to make something clear that in this universe the terms metahumans and mutants are interchangeable.

I do not own X-men or Young Justice

* * *

 ***Mount Justice: September 24, 23:00 EST***

Upon their return from India, the Team was met with a clearly angry Black Canary.

"Where's Captain Marvel?" she asked, remembering the League member had chosen to accompany them.

"Flew off after the mission" said Kid Flash. "Anyway, I'm starving. So, I'm going grab something and then we can get this debrief over with."

"No" said Canary, blocking the speedster's path. "We need to talk."

"Is it about Laura?" Kaldur asked.

Canary wasn't surprise that the Atlantean's first thought was their former teammate. Out of everyone, Aqualad was the only one that didn't immediately turn on Laura, and had respected the girl's privacy.

"Why do we need to talk about her?" Kid scowled. "She walked out on us, and I say good rid…" Wally fell quiet as he found himself on the receiving end of Black Canary's icy stare.

"There's nothing to talk about" said Superboy. "She knew there was a traitor and didn't say anything."

"She didn't say anything because the information came from Sports Master" said Black Canary, getting stunned expressions from the kids.

"You can't trust Sports Master!" Artemis exclaimed.

"I don't believe she did" said Kaldur. Curious, the Team turned their attention to Aqualad. "She said 'there was no reason', and as Artemis pointed out 'you can't trust Sports Master'."

"Oh, come on!" Kid Flash exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Then look at what happened. Red Tornado and his siblings attacked us."

"Exactly" Robin agreed. "If she had told us, we would've been more prepared."

"Or perhaps we would've turned on each other" said Kaldur. "I have been thinking about why Laura would choose not to tell us about the possibility of a traitor. Regardless of whether-or-not she believed Sports Master; it would've been difficult to trust one another if we knew there may have been a traitor among us. Such information might have even torn the team apart."

"Which is exactly what happened when we turned on Laura" M'gann said guiltily.

"That still doesn't change the fact that we don't know anything about her" Kid argued.

"Wally, how much do you need to know before you trust someone" said Black Canary. "Ask yourselves this has she ever done anything to warrant you all turning on her like that."

Apart from her desire to keep them away from her personal business, the kids realize that Laura hadn't done anything that deserved such treatment. All except Wally, who stubbornly held onto the fact that they knew nothing about Laura, not to mention the times she's threatened and insulted him.

"You had it coming" said Artemis.

"I hate to say it but we may have jumped to conclusions" said Robin. "And I can't really judge about keeping personal secrets. Plus, if she did say anything, and one of us was a mole, then she would've tipped them off."

"I cannot say I would not have made the same decision" said Kaldur.

Wally threw his hands up, frustrated that he was once again the only one that questioned Laura's origins.

"It doesn't matter anyway. She's gone. Probably threatening to claw someone to death." This got disapproving looks from M'gann and Artemis. With the kids now thinking about their behavior, Black Canary snuck away to leave them to it, only for Robin to run after her.

"The League's looking for her, aren't they?" it wasn't a question, he knew Batman wouldn't let this go.

"Yes" said Black Canary. "And if we do find her, and if she does return; what kind of welcome should she expect?"

With that Canary took her leave, and Robin found himself hoping that Wally's theory was wrong, and that Laura was at peace. For however long it lasts until Batman eventually finds her.

* * *

 ***Xavier Institute for Higher Learning: October 22, 07:00 EST***

Laura was not at peace. In fact, she was contemplating clawing someone's face off. Specifically, Logan's, as he's the one that thought it'd be a good idea to introduce her publicly to the school. So here she was standing by his side in the main hall on display for all the students and faculty to see.

Remembering the last time, she was in a school, Laura thought it best to let Logan do the talking.

"Alright, this is Laura" said Logan announced. "She's my kid and…you know what? Doesn't matter. Bottom line is, she has my claws and, **yes,** she could kill you if she wanted. So, don't make her want to. Consider yourselves introduced. Now you've got classes so move it!"

Not wanting to face Logan's wrath, the students immediately took off for their respective classes, though Laura noticed several of them eyeing her, much to her discomfort.

"Not your best choice of words, Logan" said Charles Xavier, who matched Logan's description perfectly: 'a bald guy, who can read your mind'. He just didn't mention the hoverchair. "A gift from a former student" he explained, as noticed Laura examining his chair.

"My apologies" said Laura.

"It's no bother, while my condition is no secret, I find many of my students are interested in the chair when they first see it. Now I believe you're in need of a class schedule."

"After you, Chuck" said Logan.

But as Prof. Xavier started to lead them to his office, Laura grabbed Logan's arm pulling him aside.

"Why did you call me 'your kid'?" she asked. Laura didn't mean to make Logan feel as if he had any obligation towards her.

"You came from my DNA and you're a girl. Sounds like a daughter to me" Logan said dismissively. "Can't promise I'll be any good. But I'll be there for you, kid."

Laura wasn't sure what to say to that. Part of her wanted to argue that she was merely a science experiment, that the last parent she had died by her own hands. But the other wanted to embrace what Logan was offering her, she was simply afraid to do so.

"You're overthinking it" said Logan, somehow able to see through the blank mask Laura's training had created. "Now come on, Chuck's waiting."

Comforted by Logan's presence, Laura quietly followed him into Prof. Xavier's office. But as they went over the details concerning her enrollment in the school, Laura's mind was instead focused on what happened earlier between her, Logan, and a certain government agency.

* * *

 ***New York, US/Canadian Border: October 22, 00:20 EST***

Keeping her mother's letter close, Laura followed Logan to where he had left his bike, thinking that she could finally try to be more than X-23. But those hopeful thoughts quickly vanished, her muscles tensing, as she picked up on the sound of military helicopters approaching.

"Guessing you hear them too" said Logan, in a similar state.

Two military grade helicopters came into view, hovering above their heads. Snipers had taken position, ready to put a bullet in both their hearts and brains. Even if that wouldn't kill them, it would certainly be enough to put them down long enough for capture.

"It's the Facility" said Laura, preparing for a fight."

"No, this worse" said Logan. "This is the good guys."

A line dropped down from one of the copters, down which came an intense looking baldheaded black man wearing an eyepatch over his left eye, and a long black overcoat with a stylized eagle symbol on the sleeves. Laura immediately recognized the man as Nick Fury the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division).

"Fury" Logan growled. His attitude leading Laura to suspect he has a bad history with the man.

"Good to see you too, Logan" said Fury, unfazed. "Got a job for you."

"Forget it Fury, I don't work with S.H. .D. anymore."

Logan pulled Laura back towards the bike, intending to get far away from the government agent, only for Fury to stop them cold as he ordered his snipers to focus on Laura.

"If you aren't willing to listen Logan, I can make due with acquiring X-23" Fury said coldly.

Snarling Logan spun on his heels, pushing Laura protectively behind him, as he popped his claws.

"You've got three seconds, Fury!"

"Rebirth has been stolen."

Laura didn't know, what Rebirth was but Logan obviously did as the name was enough to have him sheath his claws. But it wasn't enough to cool his temper as he quickly grabbed Fury by the lapels, practically snarling in his face

"That's impossible. Rebirth was destroyed – Rogers and I made sure of it."

To his credit where others would cower when faced with the Wolverine's wrath, Director Fury kept his composure, silently ordering Logan to release him with just a look. With a sigh, Logan did just that allowing Fury to continue.

"Seventeen years ago, S.H.I.E.L.D. discovered an attempt to recreate the original project. It was sealed away under Level 5 security."

"And still it got stolen" Logan scoffed. "Why come to me?"

"Figured you'd be interested in this one."

Translation Fury doesn't want the League involved. Regardless he wasn't wrong as Logan did have a personal interest in Rebirth.

"Who did it?" he asked.

"Unknown. Though I have my suspicions. The thief managed to bend a titanium steel door. As well as take out S.H.I. . security with some kind of magnetic pulse."

"Magneto" Logan growled.

"Exactly what I was thinking. Intel places him somewhere in the Sahara. You get this done Logan, and I'll get the League off the girl's back."

"When I pull this off Fury, I don't want S.H.I.E.L.D. coming anywhere near her."

Fury couldn't deny that X-23 was a powerful potential asset but he wasn't interested in making an enemy of Logan. Perhaps in the future he could consider recruiting her but for now, he agreed to the terms.

"Just get it done, Logan" said Fury, taking his leave.

* * *

 ***Xavier Institute for Higher Learning: October 22, 07:30 EST***

"Laura, if you'd please wait outside. I have a few things to discus with Logan" said Xavier, bringing the girl's attention back to the present.

"Don't bother" said Logan. "If she's anything like me, she'll just listen in from outside. Might as well let her stay."

Laura didn't say it but she appreciated Logan's honesty with her. Too many people in her life have been content with controlling her, feeding her information that they determined was necessary to suit their goals.

"What is Rebirth?" she asked.

"Yes, I find myself curious about that as well, Logan" said Xavier.

"Operation Rebirth was an early attempt at genetic engineering" said Logan. "Crude but effective – powerful. The idea was to create super soldiers for World War 2."

"A master race?" the professor guessed, assuming it was the Nazis.

"No, these were the good guys. They didn't mean it like that."

"They never do…at first. Was it ever used on anyone?"

"Yeah, once on Steve Rogers. You'd know him as Captain America."

Logan then explained that he had fought alongside the famous hero in WW2, while he was a soldier in the Canadian Special Forces. During the war the two had become friends, working well together in their fight against the Axis powers.

"I knew you were older than you look but World War 2" Xavier awed. "Your regenerative abilities are impressive. So is your memory but I thought parts of your past were lost to you."

"Yeah, well it's pretty much after that, where things get fuzzy" said Logan.

Laura was curious as to why Logan would have memory problems. It seemed odd considering how vividly he clearly remembered World War 2. Logan didn't miss the look in the girl's eye, giving her a look that said he'd tell her about it later.

"Your story does puzzle me, Logan" said Xavier. "If Steve Rogers was in fact the famed Captain America, it would appear to indicate the Rebirth project was successful."

"No" Logan said gruffly. "It destroyed him. And now it's in the hands of Magneto."

Xavier adopted a grim look leading Laura to assume he knew the mysterious man. So, focused on Magneto, Xavier had forgotten about finishing Laura's enrollment, instead leading them down into what appeared to be a military grade complex underneath the school, eventually leading them to a large spherical chamber containing only a helmet connected to a computer at the end of the walkway.

"This is Cerebro" Xavier explained, as he put on the helmet. "I once used it to locate individuals with special abilities. Though it was limited to only those possessing the X-gene."

 _Meaning the machine is unable to locate those who's powers were not 'natural' or of alien origin,_ Laura concluded. "You plan to use it to locate this Magneto."

"Precisely."

Laura and Logan watched as Xavier activated his machine, sending a power surge through the complex as it worked at full power to locate Magneto. Focusing on the Sahara, Cerebro's monitor displayed several hotspots containing people possessing the X-gene.

"You got anything, Chuck?" asked Logan.

"No" Xavier sighed. "Though I did pick up on what could be a lead. It was only for a moment but it appears your old friend, Sabretooth is in the Sahara. That he managed to hide from Cerebro leads me to believe he's working with Magneto."

"Good enough for me."

Logan left the Cerebro chamber continuing further into the underground complex, reaching an underground hanger containing a black fighter jet: the SR-77 Blackbird. A left over from Xavier's early days before the official founding of his school.

"Forget it kid, you're not coming" said Logan, turning to face Laura, not at all surprised she followed him.

"My freedom depends on your success." she argued. "I should take part in this mission."

"Forget it. I'm not turning this into your audition for Fury. Now get back to the professor."

Done arguing Logan headed for the Blackbird, ignoring the glare Laura was aiming at the back of his head.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Prof. Xavier found himself moving through the mansion in search of their newest student. But so far Laura was proving to be quite difficult to locate.

"Is something bothering you, Charles?"

Xavier turned to face the newcomer a beautiful African woman with long white hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Ah Storm, perhaps you can help me."

"Of course, Charles, what is it?" asked Storm.

"I was wondering if perhaps you've seen our newest student, Laura?"

"I'm afraid not. Though I'm not surprised considering the introduction Logan gave her to the students."

The pair shared an amused smile as they both knew that was probably the best they could've hoped from Logan.

Unaware of her previous experience with telepaths; Xavier had hoped to give Laura more time before subjecting her to what the students have come to call his 'telepathic intercom' but a manual search of the entire Institute would take too long.

"Have you found her, Charles?" Storm asked, as a small smirk formed on the professor's face.

"It appears our dear Laura takes more after Logan, than he realizes" said Xavier.

Before they could continue their conversation, the sound of students screaming suddenly rang out from the living room. Rushing to find out what was wrong, they found nearly the entire student body along with several teachers, all focusing on the television, upon which was a news report about a giant plant attack Metropolis.

Prof. Xavier was about to assure his younger students that the Institute was safe when suddenly the news report went dark only to be replaced with the image of the infamous Gotham villain, Joker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement…"

Joker turned his camera, bringing on screen a group of other well-known villains: Poison Ivy, Black Adam, Atomic Skull, Wotan, Ultra-Humanite, and their apparent leader Count Vertigo.

"… from the Injustice League" he finished with a sinister laugh.

"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities" said Vertigo. "If you wish to save them, a ransom of ten billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit. But the longer your governments wait…"

"The more we get to have our…jollies" said Joker, coming back on screen.

As the image cut out and his students all grew more fearful, Prof. Xavier couldn't help but wish Logan were still at the Institute, as his presence surely would've helped the younger students feel safer. But those thoughts were quickly pushed aside as he and the rest of the facility worked on taking control of the situation.

* * *

 ***Sahara Deseret: October 22, 00:30 GMT***

Decked out in his classic yellow and blue suit, Wolverine piloted the Blackbird over the desert sands, searching for any sign of Magneto.

"You might as well come out, kid" Wolverine called out, prompting Laura to walk into the cockpit. "Should've known, you'd sneak on board."

"I suppose I do take after you" said Laura, taking a seat next to him. "Who is Magneto?"

"Surprised that Facility of yours didn't tell you about him."

"They only informed me of individuals I was likely to encounter in the field. Who is Magneto?"

"An old friend of Xavier's. They worked together until things went sour. Couldn't see eye to eye on things between humans and mutants, and went their separate ways. Chuck went on to create his school, Magneto went and became an international terrorist.

Now this was before the Justice League and mutants were new on the scene. So, Chuck feeling responsible for Magneto, formed a team to fight against him – called ourselves the X-Men."

"What happened to the X-Men?" Laura asked, this being the first time she's heard of the group.

"Eventually things between humans and mutants cooled down. People started using the term metahuman instead and Magneto went underground. There wasn't any more need for the X-Men – we disbanded and Chuck was able focus on the Institute."

"If Magneto's been quiet all this time – why show himself now? Why go after Rebirth?"

"No idea. Back in World War 2, he was a prisoner in one of the camps Captain America and I took out. He saw what Rebirth did for Rogers, and must've researched it after the war."

"You never did explain how Rebirth destroyed Captain America."

Logan sighed, as his mind once more turned to the past – what little that he could remember. He explained that while Rebirth was responsible for turning Steve Rogers into Captain America the process had side effects…cellular degeneration. If Magneto was interested in it, he doubted it was for anything good.

* * *

Landing the Blackbird about a mile away from the last place Xavier was able to detect Sabretooth, Wolverine and Laura continued on foot, locating a giant metal dome in the middle of the desert.

"Looks like old bucket head hasn't changed a bit" said Wolverine, familiar with Magneto's tendency to construct metal domes to act as lairs.

"What's the plan?" asked Laura. It would have to be good considering they were about to fight against a man that can control magnetic forces.

"This is the plan." Wolverine handed Laura a small explosive. "The Rebirth formula has to be injected inside a high-pressure chamber. Since we're still flying, Magneto's probably already inside. We get in blow the chamber and get out."

As they prepared to cut their way inside Wolverine had only one last thing to say to Laura.

"I'm not the Justice League. You do whatever it takes to survive in here, kid. Just don't do anything you'll regret later."

Laura didn't have anything to say to that. To not have her actions judged by another was a new experience. Burying her uncertainty, Laura and Wolverine cut through the side of the dome, making their way inside.

Once inside the dome proved to be nothing more than that, completely hollow on the inside save for the numerous support beams, and in the center, was what Wolverine recognized as the Rebirth chamber.

"Should've known you'd show up, runt" a voice called out, with a rough bestial tone to it.

"Sabretooth" Wolverine growled, as he released his claws.

Sabretooth emerged from behind a support pillar giving Laura her first good look of the man. While Logan had a sort of gruff wild appearance to him; Sabretooth took it to a whole other level, with his long unkempt blonde hair, fangs, and claws, giving him a savage appearance.

"Destroy the chamber" Wolverine ordered Laura. "I'll handle Sabretooth."

With a savage roar, Wolverine lunged at Sabretooth, tackling him into a support beam, hitting it hard enough to bend the steel girder. Pressing his advantage Wolverine started tearing into Sabretooth's chest, coating his claws in his hated enemy's blood.

But like him, Sabretooth also possessed a healing factor, recovering enough to find the strength to grab Wolverine's smaller form and tossed him aside. Using his claws Sabretooth sliced through a support beam, using it as a makeshift weapon he swung it at Wolverine, who quickly dived out of the way.

"Is that all you've got runt?!" Sabretooth taunted, taking another swing at Wolverine.

Wolverine leapt up into the rafter's, evading Sabretooth's attack. Slicing through part of the beams, he sent a large block of steel falling down on top of Sabretooth, pinning him under its weight.

"I'm just getting started, bub!"

Leaving Sabretooth to Wolverine, Laura rushed to the Rebirth chamber. Already active the chamber was filled with the vaporized super soldier serum, but through the mist Laura could make out the form of a white haired old man, that could only be Magneto.

"Please stop" Magneto said weakly. "This chamber is the only chance I have left."

So, there it was. No nefarious plot. No plans for a triumphant return. Only an old man, afraid to die.

While she could understand the desire to preserve one's life, Laura couldn't afford to fail this mission. Setting the bomb, Laura rushed to Wolverine's side, just as the explosive went off destroying the chamber.

"Nice work, kid" said Wolverine. "Now let's…argh!"

Wolverine never got to finish as he and Laura were suddenly found themselves pinned to the ground. And out of the broken wreckage of the Rebirth chamber came a revitalized Magneto.

"Wolverine" Magneto said with contempt. "Here I imagined that without me, Charles would have no further use for the X-Men. Or is this because of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" with a wave of his hand, Magneto lifted the fallen steel beams and broken remains of the Rebirth chamber into the air (freeing Sabretooth) bended and twisted them into jagged edges, held at their throats. "Though I suppose it matters little. You and your companion will both die here, Wolverine."

Laura and Wolverine struggled in vain against the magnetic forces holding them down as Magneto prepared to skewer them, when suddenly the ground began to shake, causing the Master of Magnetism to lose focus as a giant plant burst from the ground, it's vines swinging wildly

With Magneto, too distracted to focus his powers, Wolverine and Laura quickly got to their feet.

"Time to go kid" said Wolverine, directing Laura towards the exit.

They didn't get far though for while Magneto was focused on dealing with the monstrous plant, Sabretooth's focus was as always set on Wolverine.

"You're not going anywhere" Sabretooth snarled.

Ignoring Wolverine's orders to stay out of it, Laura lunged at Sabretooth, only for the feral mutant to dodge her attack, countering with a slash of his claws across her face. With her healing factor quickly taking care of the damage, Laura went for another strike, once again falling short, as Sabretooth lashed out grabbing her by the neck.

"Too slow" Sabretooth taunted, as he lifted her off the ground. "I can smell your stench on her, Wolverine. Don't tell me she's yours."

"Yeah, and she's a real chip off the old block" Wolverine smirked.

Confused, Sabretooth was caught completely by surprise as Laura kicked her feet out, digging her foot claws into his gut, the shock causing him to release her – leaving him open for Wolverine to lunge at him, digging his claws into Sabretooth's skull, piercing his brain.

With Sabretooth, down – Laura and Wolverine made their escape just as the monster plant battling Magneto suddenly dropped dead. More concerned with his rejuvenated body, Magneto chose not to pursue. Instead he went about reconstructing his lair into some place more accommodating to his needs, never noticing a small plastic drone attached to the ceiling, watching his every move.

* * *

 *** Bayou Bartholomew: October 22, 21:00 EST***

As Laura and Wolverine left Magneto's lair at the same time, the Team had just completed their mission to destroy the central control for the rampaging giant plants. Standing triumphantly as their mentors and the rest of the Justice League arrived to take in the defeated Injustice League. Despite the odds, the Team had made it through relatively unscathed apart from Kid Flash's broken arm.

As the rest of the League worked to transport the criminals to prison – Batman, Aquaman, Captain Marvel, and Zatara remained behind to address the Team.

"We're done here" said Batman, speaking for the group. "the super villain's secret society has been neutralized. As for your performance…it was satisfactory."

The Team traded pleased grins, aware this was the highest compliment they could hope to receive from the Dark Knight.

"Of that we can agree" said Fury, arriving on the scene.

"Fury" said Batman, sounding unsurprised by the S.H.I.E.L.D director's presence. "I assume this is about X-23."

The teens perked up at the mention of their former teammate, all wondering what the head of one of the world's most powerful intelligence agencies would want with Laura.

"Guess that's why you're the 'world's greatest detective'" said Fury, sounding amused before sobering up for the next part. "The girl is under S.H.E.I.L.D supervision now, Batman."

Batman's eyes narrowed at the unsaid order for the League to back off. The Team watched in awe as Fury and Batman effortlessly met each other's eye, both refusing back down. Since its inception, the Justice League and S.H.E.I.L.D. have had an unspoken arrangement to stay out of each other's way, not wanting the powerful organizations to clash.

Ultimately without either side saying a word, they both took their leave bringing an end to the night.

* * *

 ***Undisclosed S.H.I.E.L.D. Facility: Undisclosed Time After Successful Destruction of Rebirth***

Logan didn't say a word as he led her down the winding halls of the S.H.I.E.L.D. building. None of the agents paid them any mind and they did the same. Laura wasn't sure why they were and in truth it didn't really matter, for whatever reason it was important to Logan for them to be there and for reasons that she couldn't understand, that was enough for her.

Regardless the reason for their visit became apparent once they entered a freezer located in the deepest most secure section of the facility. The cold room was empty save for one capsule, containing none other than Steve Rogers: Captain America – frozen in suspended animation.

"Been a long time, Cap" said Logan, looking down at the capsule with a mournful look on his face. "I'm still here. Still doing what I can. Actually, found some peace if you can believe it."

Remembering the comfort Logan had given her when they first met, Laura moved to stand by Logan's side. She didn't say a word – didn't need to as a small smile mad its way to Logan's face, understanding the sentiment.

"Seems life's still full of surprises Cap, even for me. I promise you, one day they'll find that cure. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I think I would like to meet him someday" said Laura, curious about that had earned the Wolverine's respect.

All too soon the moment came to an end as Fury walked into the room, telling them it was time to leave.

"And Logan, remember you were never here."

"Yeah, yeah. I know the routine" Logan said dismissively, as he led Laura out of the facility.

* * *

 ***Unknown Location***

A lone figure sat in a dark chamber, watching a series of screens displaying the chaos caused by the giant plant attacks.

"Impressive" they commented in a woman's voice.

"Yes, the plant creatures have proven their usefulness as potential weapons" the monitors then changed to display the images of Vandal Savage, Queen Bee, Ra's al Ghul, Ocean Master, and Lex Luthor.

"More importantly the so-called heroes now believe our secret society has been revealed and crushed" said Vandal Savage. "With the Injustice League serving as our proxies we are once again free to operate with impunity."

"Excellent. In addition, it appears my sources were correct and X-23 is no longer under the Justice League's purview" the mystery woman reported. "We now also have the location of both Victor Creed, Sabretooth, and Erik Lehnsherr, Magneto. The latter of whom graciously tested our attempts to recreate Operation: Rebirth – which I am pleased to report was a success.

I'll be sending an agent to collect both Magneto and Sabretooth shortly."

"Excellent, soon the world will face our Light."

With the teleconference at an end the monitors switched back to global news reports.

"Be sure to bring them both back alive" said the mystery woman, turning away the monitors, speaking out into the shadows.

With a sadistic grin on her face, Kimura emerged from the darkness.

"If you insist. Just tell me, when do I get to play with X again?"

"Soon enough, Kimura. For now, we may still be able to benefit from X-23's attempts at humanity. She's already found the original Weapon X, Sabretooth, and Magneto. And like a good weapon she'll be drawn to more conflicts, bringing more interesting finds to our attention as she continues to develop.

But don't worry, once I'm satisfied I'll be sure to arm you properly to bring our wayward weapon home."


	11. Humanity

**Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays**

I do not own X-men or Young Justice

* * *

 ***Mount Justice: October 25, 16:58***

Black Canary watched with pride as the Team went through a successful training session. All except for Wally, who was watching from a reclining chair, while Captain Marvel waited on him hand and foot.

"Good work everyone" said Canary, ending the training session. "It's been a productive week."

"Yeah, for everyone except Kid Malingerer" said Artemis, taking a jab at Wally.

"Hey! Arm broken in combat against the Injustice League here" the young speedster argued, waving his cast for emphasis.

Black Canary chuckled at the display.

"I've really enjoyed being your uh, den mother this week" she said sincerely.

" _ **Recognized: Zatara 11**_ _"_ the computer suddenly announced, getting their attention, as the League member arrived in a flash of light. The magician then brought up a holographic computer screen, and typed in a command, reactivating the Cave's zeta tubes. _"_ _ **Access Granted: Zatanna, Zatara. A-03**_ _"_

The Team watched with interest as a girl with long black hair dressed in what appeared to be school uniform.

"Zatanna, this is the Team" said Zatara introducing the girl. "Team, my daughter, Zatanna."

Always eager to make a new friend M'gann went over the meet the clearly nervous new girl.

"Hi, I'm…"

"Robin!" the boy wonder interrupted, jumping in front of Miss Martian, before regaining his composure. "I mean, I'm Robin. She's M'gann, and that's Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, and Connor."

"Welcome to the Cave" said Kaldur.

"Uh, thanks" Zatanna said hesitantly.

"So, y-you joining the Team?" asked Robin, uncharacteristically nervous.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves" Zatara interjected. "This is strictly a visit. Though I am sorry we missed the training. It's something from which Zatanna could benefit."

" _Do the rest of you get the impression we're still on probation with Zatara?"_ M'gann psychically asked her teammates.

" _Not just Zatara"_ saidConnor. _"I mean, why is Marvel still hanging around?"_

" _Because we like having him around"_ said Wally.

" _You like having him around because he waits on you hand and foot"_ Artemis snapped.

" _And your point is?"_

" _It almost makes one nostalgic for Red Tornado's tenure as our supervisor"_ Kaldur commented.

" _Yeah at least he trusted us"_ said Robin.

" _If you ignore the fact we shouldn't have trusted him!"_ Connor raged. _"He was a traitor. That machine nearly got M-all of us killed!"_

" _I wonder what Laura would think about this?"_ said M'gann, bringing up the continued absence of their former teammate.

Noticing the not so subtle way they kept looking at each other, Zatanna called the Team out. "Are you guys having a psychic conversation? Cause I can't decide if that's cool or really rude."

With Zatara and Canary's attention now on them, the Team had no choice but to come clean.

"Alright fine. We were talking about Red Tornado" Connor admitted. "It's been weeks since his attack and the League hasn't told us anything."

"The League is searching for Tornado. As well as the other androids that invaded the Cave. And their creator, T. O. Morrow" said Black Canary. "Batman's made tracking them down our highest priority."

"But you've found none of the above" said Robin.

"Not yet. But Tornado is Justice League. The Team is not to pursue this."

"Why don't you all take Zatanna on a tour of the…uh…" Zatara trailed off, as he realized his daughter was no longer standing by the Team, but instead petting Superboy's latest pet, the generically named Wolf – a genetically enhanced animal he picked up from their mission in India.

"You're giving a tour?" Captain Marvel asked, entering with a plate of nachos for Wally. "Cool!"

"Actually, I was hoping you'd take Wolf outside" said Connor. "He needs the exercise. We'll join you in a few."

Captain Marvel was all too eager to oblige, leading Wolf outside, taking the nachos with him, much to Wally's displeasure. The speedster didn't have long to dwell on this though, as Connor roughly dragged him into the kitchen with the others.

"We're not really taking a tour, are we?" asked Zatanna, who had somehow changed into a tank top and jeans, much to Robin's confusion.

"No. We're hunting that robot" said Connor.

"Yes, we are" Kaldur agreed.

"Oh, wow. Out loud and everything" Zatanna joked.

"What about new girl?" asked Artemis.

"I'm sure she won't tell" said Robin.

"I can't tell" Zatanna smirked. "Not if you kidnap me."

"Oh, she's going to fit in great" said Artemis.

* * *

Telling Black Canary and Zatara that they were taking the bioship out to show Zatanna around Happy Harbor, the Team successfully snuck away. There was just one problem, they had no idea where to look.

"Batman is the world's greatest detective" said Robin. "He's searched for Tornado and Morrow in every logical location. If we're going to do better, we need an illogical solution. A truly dumb idea."

Everyone immediately turned to Kid Flash.

"As a matter of fact, …"

* **Belle Reve: October 25, 18:35***

"Warden Strange owed us a favor for stopping last month's prison break" said Miss Martian. "He's given us 5 minutes with you."

The Team sent stern looks at Prof. Ivo, who looked unimpressed by Miss Martian's attempt at intimidation.

"Spill, Ivo. How do we find T.O. Morrow and his Reds?" Superboy demanded.

"Now, why in the world would I know how to find Morrow?" asked Ivo, completely unaffected by the Kryptonian's glare.

"Because – and here's a truly dumb idea – you're Morrow's biggest competitor in the evil android game" said Kid Flash. "Who better to keep track of what he's up to, and where?"

"Ah. I see your point. Let me rephrase – why would I tell you how to find Morrow?"

"He knows" Aqualad turned to Miss Martian. "Do what you must."

M'gann stepped forward, her eyes glowing as she tried to pry the location from Ivo's mind.

"Oh, please" Ivo sneered. "As if I've never faced a telepath before."

Zatanna stepped forward said something in a strange language to the professor and suddenly "Morrow's in a secret underground base beneath Yellowstone National Park, 100 meters south of Old Faithful" Ivo was blurting out everything he knew.

"Wait, what just happened?" he demanded, as the Team left him behind and returned to the bioship.

* * *

"Block out all external communication" Aqualad ordered, Miss Martian. "Soon, Canary and Zatara, Batman too, I imagine will know of our visit with Prof. Ivo."

"Look, I'm trying to be all nonchalant here" said Robin, turning to Zatanna.

"Why? Be as chalant as you like" she smiled, bringing a smile to the boy wonder's face at their shared wordplay.

"I think we're all just trying to get a handle on your powers" said Artemis. "Could you teleport us to Tornado, or Morrow to a cell, or force his bots to surrender?"

"Or create peace on Earth for all time?" Zatanna asked sarcastically. "Zatara couldn't even do all that. I'm nowhere near my dad's level. I need to know a spell cold, or else have time to prep it. Plus, all magic requires energy, which usually has to come from within. I just can't make the impossible happen at will."

"What's our E.T.A. to Yellowstone?!" Superboy snarled. "I'm way past ready to stuff Tornado into a trash compactor."

"Are you so certain he betrayed us?" Aqualad asked calmly.

"Aren't you?!"

"I am not convinced. And even so, that makes him the victim of his creator's programming. Certainly, he deserves the chance to prove he's more than just the weapon others designed him to be."

Having touched a nerve, Superboy backed down, turning to quietly look out the window.

"If we're going to be giving people second chances, maybe we should try and get one?" said Miss Martian.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kid Flash, earning a punch in his good arm from Artemis. "Ow, really?!"

"She's talking about Laura, genius" the archer snapped.

"Who's Laura?" asked Zatanna.

"A friend" said Kaldur. "One we have failed. I agree with M'gann, she should be there to finish things with Red Tornado."

"Except we have no idea where she is" said Kid Flash.

"Batman, last tracked her to somewhere in New York" said Robin.

"Which is one of the largest cities in the world! By the time, we find her, Morrow could be long gone."

"I could probably find her" said Zatanna. "If it's just one person, and have an idea of who I'm looking for, I can try a locator spell."

"If it's no trouble" said Kaldur.

"No problem, I just need a map. Oh, and her full name."

Robin pulled up a map on his wrist computer, just managing to keep his composure as Zatanna leaned into him to get a better look. "Etacol Arual Yennik!" a spot on the map lit up indicating Laura's location.

"Guy's you'll never guess where she is" said Robin.

* * *

 ***Xavier Institute for Higher Learning: October 25, 21:10***

Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, a place to allow young metahumans to learn how to master their powers. Here they could learn and grow without fear of losing control of their abilities, allowing them to just be children. A concept that Laura was struggling with as she had gone through the entire day taking care not to draw attention to herself.

Not a difficult feat given her background. For now, she was content just to watch the students interact with each other from her hiding spot on the roof of the mansion.

"You going to hide up here all day?" Logan asked, having tracked her down.

"No I spent the class hours in the bunker" said Laura, getting a small chuckle from Logan.

"Smartass. Listen Laura, I get it ain't easy. I've been there."

"I am having second thoughts, Logan."

"I've been there, kid. But you got to give it an honest try."

Laura considered Logan's words but before their conversation could continue the bioship arrived, hovering over the mansion.

"You know what that is?" Logan asked, moments from popping his claws.

"It's the team I was on for the Justice League" Laura explained, as the Team dropped down on to the rooftop.

"You've got three seconds" Logan snarled, popping his claws.

"Guess now we know where she got those from" Kid Flash whispered to Robin. Unfortunately for him Logan's heightened senses easily picked it up.

"Yeah and their just as sharp" Logan threatened, waving his claws in Kid Flash's face. "Now what are the Justice League's brats doing here? Had a few more things to accuse Laura of."

"That is not our intention" said Aqualad, stepping up before things could get more tense. "We simply wish to speak with Laura."

Laura nodded, signaling Logan to back off, much to KF's great relief.

"Back at the Cave, we spoke out of anger" said Aqualad. "We were confused and angry, but that is no excuse. Canary explained that the mole intel came from Sports Master. An unreliable source."

"But you still had to tell Batman just in case" said Robin. "We get that but we want to hear it from you. Why didn't you tell one of us?"

"I did consider the possibility" Laura admitted. "But as you said Sports Master is an unreliable source, and there was no proof that there was in fact a traitor."

"But he knew about our other missions" said Kid Flash. "How does that not suggest a mole?"

Laura and Logan, who was content to stand to the side gave the speedster a look of disbelief, as the answer should've been obvious.

"She's saying you left your enemies alive" said Logan. "Hard to keep a secret if everyone that knows is still breathing."

"Yes" Laura confirmed. "We left our enemies alive and many of them are imprisoned together in Belle Reve. They could easily trade intel and deduce the Team's existence and learn of its exploits." _And Kimura could've possibly told Sports Master about San Francisco_ she told herself.

They may not like it but the teens had to admit that what Logan said was true, there was a security risk in leaving their enemies alive.

"And bringing up baseless accusations would've destabilized the team" said Aqualad, which Laura confirmed. "I apologize, we should've trusted you."

"I'm sorry too" said Miss Martian.

"Yeah sorry" said Artemis.

"Me too" said Robin.

"Yeah" Superboy mumbled.

"You don't know me, but sorry they messed up" said Zatanna.

Everyone looked to Kid Flash, who was reluctant to apologize, but a glare from the Wolverine put him his place. "Right, sorry."

"Laura, we found Red Tornado" Miss Martian, explained. "We were hoping you'd at least want to find out the truth about him."

Laura looked to Logan for advice.

"You ask me, kid, it's best to settle things" he advised. "Whatever happens after is up to you."

While not sure if she'd return to the Team, Laura agreed to join them at least in bringing in Red Tornado.

* * *

 ***Yellowstone National Park: October 25, 00:00***

"Stealth mode" Aqualad ordered as soon as the bioship landed. "I recommend you stay behind" he told Zatanna.

"Is that an order?" she challenged.

"No, you must do as you see fit."

"Good" reciting another spell, Zatanna's clothes changed into a feminine version of her father's magician outfit, minus the top hat.

At the display, Laura made a mental note to ask Zatanna if she was familiar with Jason Blood and Raven.

Racing out of the bioship the Team made their way to the edge of the forest.

"Ivo was right, something's down there" said Robin, checking his computer.

Aqualad was the first to enter the clear but didn't get far before Laura stopped him.

"Tornado is here" she warned.

By now having learned to trust her senses, the Team watched as Red Tornado descended upon them – riding on a twister. With a gesture, he generated for tornados in a semicircle around the Team, trapping them.

"Why Tornado?!" Miss Martian cried out over the sound of the wind. "Why are you doing this?!" In response, Red Tornado created more twisters. _"Message received"_ she said over the mind link.

Superboy nodded, "Who cares why? Nail him!"

Superboy and Aqualad charged forward to challenge the android. "Maneuver 7!" Superboy turned, clasping his hands together, giving Aqualad a boost – throwing him at Red Tornado, who quickly sent him crashing into Superboy, with a blow to the face.

Artemis then stepped up, firing three arrows at the android, as Robin ran to her side. Tornado using his control over the wind currents, redirected the arrows back at them – their explosive tips going off mere feet away, sending them flying into the dirt.

"That does it Red!" Kid Flash snapped. "You're not the only spin doctor around here."

Spinning around at highspeed Kid created his own tornado to challenge Red's. With the android distracted, Miss Martian flew up behind him for a surprise punch. But Tornado saw her coming, turning quickly to catch her fist, and throw her at Kid Flash's growing tornado, crashing into the speedster and leaving them both eating dirt.

Zatanna stepped forward attempting to attack Tornado with magic, but the fledgling sorceress had trouble forming a spell. Left wide open, Tornado was on top of her, hand around her throat. Laura tried to come to her rescue but the android created a vacuum around her, robbing her of her oxygen supply and causing her to pass out, with Zatanna doing the same seconds after.

With the Team defeated, Red Tornado flew into the sky to survey his work, just as another Red android arrived on a pillar of rock.

"Quite a performance, brother" said the new android, Red Volcano. "But we both know that's all it was. I have all your memories, Tornado, plus a next gen processor. I know your next move before you do."

With their ruse discovered the Team quickly climbed to their feet, as Volcano raised a chunk of earth from the ground, showing the words PLAY DEAD written out on the rock.

"Blowing a message into the sand" Volcano mocked, as he crushed the chunk into smaller boulders and fired them at the Team.

Laura, Superboy, and Aqualad leapt at the oncoming boulders, destroying them with their respective abilities, while Miss Martian telekinetically deflected several of them away, leaving Robin, Artemis, and Zatanna to dodge whatever got passed them.

" _Zatanna?!"_ Robin called, concerned as he saw the magician barley dodge one of the stone.

" _I'm good"_ she assured him. _"But the Red Tornado's getting away"_ she looked up to see Red Tornado flying away.

" _Is he abandoning us?"_ Artemis asked incredulously, as she notched another arrow.

" _I don't believe that!"_ said Miss Martian.

"You stand no chance against me, humans" Volcano remarked, as he dodged a punch from Kid Flash, and countering with one of his own, landing a sold blow to the speedster's side.

"We're not human!" Miss Martian and Superboy shouted, as they lunged at the android.

"Apologies. I suppose the properly inclusive term is-" two giant rock hands suddenly burst from the ground, smashing into the two aliens. "-Meat bags." With a wave of his hand, Volcano created a fissure beneath Aqualad and Artemis.

Thinking quickly the archer fired line, grabbing hold of Aqualad, Artemis swung them out just before the entire thing collapsed on them. Using the newly formed jagged rocks as leverage, Robin launched himself at the android, throwing a batarang at Volcano, who easily caught the weapon – and was completely unfazed once it exploded in his hand.

"Tornado's memory files and my superior processing speed allow me to anticipate your every move."

While Red Volcano was busy mocking their efforts, he failed to notice Zatanna casting another spell, causing the smoke from Robin's explosive to wrap tightly around the android's eyes, like a blindfold.

"Tornado never knew my moves" Zatanna smirked, as Robin ran up to her.

"And I bet you've got some good one." Robin quickly backtracked when Zatanna gave him an odd look. "Whoa, sorry. That might've come off a little too Wally."

"I don't mind" she smiled.

Taking advantage of the opening, Laura charged forward digging her claws into the android. Savagely tearing into Volcano's chest, Laura exposed the android's power core. But before she could end him, Volcano fired lasers from his eyes, destroying the blindfold and blasting Laura away.

At the same time a massive pillar of lava shot up from the mountain behind him. Setting of a violent eruption a large plume of rose up into the upper atmosphere, while lava flowed down the sides of the volcano, creating a moat of molten rock around the android.

" _He's activating a stage 2 eruption"_ said Kid Flash. _"It gets to stage 3, kiss the hemisphere good-bye."_

" _Hit him from all sides"_ Aqualad ordered.

Armed with his water bearers, the Atlantean leapt at the android, only to be swatted by a chunk of earth. Backing Aqualad, Superboy leapt at the android, arm cocked – only for Volcano to catch his fist and throw him aside. Using her telekinesis, Miss Martian threw the android off balance, making an opening for Laura, who charged at Volcano.

But before she could land at strike, Red Volcano opened a large fissure creating an intense thermal vent underneath Laura's feet, leaving her severely burned, while the heat caused Miss Martian to pass out.

"M'gann!" Superboy cried, rushing over to help, only to find his path bared by Red Volcano.

Sending the Kryptonian flying, Red Volcano turned on the unconscious Miss Martian, picking her up by the cape.

"Ekoms dna srorrim... Etaerc Dik Hsalf snoisulli!"

Volcano turned to see Zatanna had changed the smoke from the volcano into an army of Kid Flash clones.

"I use a scaled down version when I want to sneak out of the house" she explained excitedly, as the KF clones took off running.

Waving his free hand Volcano fired molten rocks at the Kid Flashes, each clone disappearing upon contact. But the android soon had to end its attack, looking down to see where Laura – rapidly healing from her burns – had stabbed her claws through the side of his legs.

Unable to balance Red Volcano couldn't stop the real Kid Flash from zipping by him, snatching up both Laura and M'gann and returning them to the rest of the Team's side.

As Red Volcano attempted to create a brace for himself a water spout suddenly rose up blasting him into the lava.

"Nice hit" Robin complimented, turning to Aqualad.

"The hit was not mine. Look!" Aqualad pointed to where they could see Red Torpedo directing the wave from the geyser. Creating a rock pillar, Volcano attempted to escape, only for Red Tornado appear, smashing it to pieces, and dropping Red Volcano back into lava, where Red Inferno emerged grabbing hold of him.

The Team watched as Inferno, Torpedo, and Tornado teamed up against Volcano keeping him submerged even as the lava melted away their bodies. The only one to survive was Red Tornado thanks to some last-minute intervention from Superboy, who grabbed the android hero before the lava could eat away at the top half of his body.

But even with the evil android destroyed the volcano continued to rumble, threatening to burst at any moment.

Kid Flash turned to the currently legless android hero. "Tornado listen! We're on the verge of a stage 3 super volcanic eruption! There's no turning back from that. We need to vent the pressure fast, but the ash cloud will bring upon worldwide nuclear winter unless you divert it!" Red Tornado nodded. Turning to Robin, KF ordered "Triangulate around the pressure locus!"

"Right" Robin replied, as three dots appeared on his digital model of the volcano. "There, there, and there!"

Artemis stepped up, firing a trick arrow at the volcano, releasing three separate rockets, blasting the volcano and creating a pressure vent, releasing a massive cloud of smoke into the sky. Tornado despite his damaged state, flew into the air and created a giant tornado, venting the smoke out of the upper atmosphere, as the lack of pressure put an end to the erupting volcano.

"Yes!" Kid Flash exclaimed triumphantly, as Tornado roughly landed.

* * *

Locating Morrow's lab, Robin and Kid Flash managed to use some spare parts to repair Red Tornado.

"There, that should do it" said Robin.

"Yes, I can speak again" Red Tornado confirmed.

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save the planet" said Aqualad.

"The planet would have survived. It was humanity that was saved. Though not by me. My sister and brother were the true heroes this day."

"My point is this – you were never the mole, never a traitor."

"No. I left you from further attack. And to find my creator, Morrow."

On the other side of the room Kid Flash and Robin started going through more of Morrow's spare parts, thinking they could some of them to repair the rest of the damage to Red Tornado.

"Reddy, we can rebuild you, better than you were before" said Robin.

"I do not believe I should be repaired" Tornado replied.

"Why'd you volunteer to be our den mother in the first place?" Superboy asked abruptly.

"I was the pragmatic choice. I do not require sleep. I have no secret identity or second life to live."

"But you do have advanced A.I. programming" said Kid Flash. "Designed to learn, adapt, evolve."

"Hello, M'gann" Miss Martian exclaimed. "You wanted to become more human."

"And you couldn't do that with the League" said Artemis. "They're stiffs."

"You're sure not going to learn emotion from Batman" Robin agreed. "Trust me."

"Then the Cave was not a proving ground only for us, but for you as well" Aqualad concluded.

"I do not know if these statements are accurate, but perhaps they are true" said Red Tornado. "And if I understand the term correctly, I believe I have come to…care about you all."

"Human" Laura commented, referring to both herself and Red Tornado. She could see they were on the same quest to be more than what their creators had planned for them. Red Tornado might've just proven it was possible.

"Yeah, practically a 'meat bag' already" Superboy said warmly.

"Which reminds me" said Tornado.

* * *

 ***Xavier Institute of Higher Learning: October 26, 3:00***

Red Tornado went to visit a hospitalized T.O. Morrow, leaving the Team to return Laura to the Xavier Institute.

"Are you certain we cannot change your mind?" Kaldur asked, as the bioship landed in on the school grounds.

"I am sure" said Laura. "My time with the Team is over." The Cave was Red Tornado's proving ground and the Institute was hers. This was where she would prove she too could find humanity.

With that, Laura left the bioship, where she found Logan waiting for her, arms crossed and with a smirk on his face.

"Got everything settled?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Then you'll be in class tomorrow. No excuses."

* * *

With the loss of one teammate Robin couldn't help but inquire about the possibility of gaining a new one.

"So, good kidnapping?" he asked Zatanna.

"Actually, yeah" she smiled. "Best ever."

"First of many, I hope."

"If my dad doesn't ground me for life" Zatanna frowned.


	12. Secret

I do not own X-men or Young Justice

* * *

 ***Xavier Institute for Higher Learning: October 30, 20:30***

The head staff of the Institute had gathered in Charles Xavier's office to discuss the usual comings and goings of the school. But this week there was something far more interesting to discuss than the usual requirements for the school's upkeep.

This was of course their newest student, Laura Kinney – the daughter of Wolverine. Or at least that's how the rest of the Institute was taking it. How Laura and Logan saw their new relationship was still up in the air.

The man in question had taken his usual position, leaning against the wall as he took stock of the room, more out of habit than anything else. Aside from him and Prof. Xavier, there was Ororo Munroe (Storm), Hank McCoy (Beast), Scott Summers (Cyclops).

"Logan, how are things progressing with Laura?" asked Prof. Xavier.

"She's doing alright" said Logan. "Just needs time to get used to the place."

"Ah, so she takes after you."

"I should hope not" said Scott. "Last thing we need is another Logan running around growling at anyone that annoys them."

Logan rolled his eyes, while the others all smiled at Cyclops' comment, by now all too used to their somewhat hostile relationship.

"I can vouch for Laura not sharing her father's personality" said Hank. "She's been a model student in class so far. I'm sure we can all agree Logan, has never shown such an interest in learning."

"I agree, though I do believe you should encourage her to be more social, Logan" said Ororo. "While she's certainly proven to be a delight to teach, I worry she's not been interacting with her peers."

"Wouldn't worry too much, 'Ro" said Logan. "Kid's already got plans to meet up with a friend for Halloween."

* * *

 ***New York City: October 31, 19:30***

Not having seen each other for some time Laura had happily accepted Raven's invitation to join her in one of her favorite New York cafes. As she looked around the shop, she couldn't help but think the dark atmosphere suited her half-demon friend well, though she didn't share in Raven's love of dark poetry. Still Laura was enjoying the break from the Institute and the tea wasn't bad.

"So, things aren't going well at the Institute" said Raven, it wasn't a question.

"I am different from the rest of the students" said Laura. "I can smell their fear. They are unsure of what to make of me."

"Just a hunch, but saying you can 'smell their fear' probably won't make them less scared of you."

"Can't be worse than what Logan said to introduce me to the school: 'Yes, she could kill you if she wanted. So, don't make her want to.'"

The girls shared a laugh – uncommon to those that knew them, but there's something about having a true friend that can make even the most closed hearted person let their barriers down. Finishing their tea, the girls left the café behind, turning the topic of their conversation to reason behind Raven's visit to the Big Apple.

"So, why's Blood sending you to a museum of all places?" Laura asked

"The curator is an associate of Jason's, who's recently acquired something interesting" said Raven. "He wants me to retrieve it, while he runs down a lead on le Fey in Scotland."

But when they arrived at Metropolitan Museum of Art, the girls were surprised to find police leaving the building. Fearing the worst, Raven magically teleported them inside, where they found the curator fretting over a broken display case.

"Dr. Wells" Raven called out, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin in fright.

"Oh, you're Mr. Blood's student" Dr. Wells realized, as got himself under control.

"Yes, he sends his regards. He sent me here in regards to the sword."

"Sword?" Laura questioned. She knew Jason Blood was once a knight of Camelot, but it still seemed odd to go through all this effort for just a sword.

"Not just any sword" said Dr. Wells. "The Sword of Beowulf. And I'm said to say it's been stolen."

"Beowulf is real…of course he is" Laura sighed. First the Philosopher's Stone and now Beowulf, she was going to have to ask Raven to start fact checking legends for her. "I'm guessing it's not a normal sword?"

"Legend says it provides great power to the pure of heart" said Raven.

"So not a normal sword."

"There's even an old English incantation that's supposed to summon the power" said Dr. Wells. "Abanan aful Beowulf!"

"Harm is grateful" surprised by the new voice Laura, Raven, and Dr. Wells looked up to find a new comer looking down at them from atop a display case.

An extremely pale young man with long brown hair, green eyes, and four long claw marks on his face. Underneath his gray trench coat – they could see a glowing sphere, shining from inside his left pectoral. And in his hand sealed inside a gray humanoid arm – the hand clasping its guard, was the Sword of Beowulf.

The young man – Harm dropped down to the floor, a smug look on his face held up the Sword and placed his hand on the grip, and confidently spoke the incantation: "Abanan…aful…Beowulf."

Not wanting to see the legendary power of the Sword, Laura charged forward, popping her claws just as the arm released its grip on the magical weapon. But before she could take her first swing; Harm drew the Sword, bathing the room in a flash of light as the lightning energy of the blade charged the air.

Undeterred Laura didn't back down, certain her adamantium claws would be able to make short work of the ancient weapon. Only to be proven wrong, as the Sword of Beowulf didn't receive so much as a chip when Harm blocked Laura's claws.

A sadistic grin spread across Harm's face, as the Sword's blade started to crackle with energy. Sensing the danger Raven magically pulled Laura back, just as Harm swung the mystical blade releasing a surge of power sending the girls flying – crashing into display cases.

"How monumentally unsatisfying" Harm said disappointedly. "Harm and the Sword will require greater challenges."

"But the legend" Dr. Wells questioned, backing away fearfully as Harm turned his focus on him. "Only the pure of heart should be able to summon that power."

"The legend said the heart must be pure" energy crackled along the Sword's blade, as Harm grew ever closer. "It never said pure good." Without even the slightest bit of hesitation, Harm aimed the point of the Sword at Dr. Wells, vaporizing the man in a burst of light.

With the curator dead, Harm left the museum not even giving the girls a second glance.

* * *

* **Mount Justice: October 31, 19:34***

A loud howl echoed through the Cave. Yet despite being the obvious suspect, Wolf wasn't the culprit. No, the genetically enhanced wolf was trying to sleep, while Wally stood over him, doing a rather poor werewolf impression.

"Really? You're not gonna join in at all" the speedster complained. "What kind of wolf are you?"

"Wally, stop torturing him" said Connor, while M'gann worked to turn the Superboy into a passable mummy.

"Hold still please" she laughed, trying to get the bandages around his head.

"M'gann, stop torturing him" Wally said cheekily. "Awkward for him anyway, being a third wheel on our date."

"Wally, I invited the entire team to the dance" said M'gann, growing tired of the speedster's antics. "Zatanna too."

"Good. Keeps us on the down-low." It took everything M'gann and Connor had not to smack the delusional Wally upside the head. "So…you going as my favorite Martian?"

"Not exactly." M'gann's form shifted; her skin turned a ghostly white with black rings around her eyes, while her clothes changed into a tattered bride's dress.

"Whoa, babe eat my brains anytime."

"Great minds think alike" they all turned to see Captain Marvel walk in, with white face paint on giving him the appearance of a zombie.

"Wow Captain, you look great" said M'gann. "Are you going to a Halloween celebration too?"

The Captain looked confused by the question. "Well, sure, I'm going with…uh, I mean, you did invite the **whole** team, right?"

"Yeah, we'll all be at the dance" she assured him, unware of what the Captain was implying. "Don't worry about us. Go, have a good time at your party."

" _ **Recognized: Artemis, B08. Zatanna Zatara, A03"**_

Coming through the zeta tubes the girls arrived in their respective vampire and witch costumes.

"Oh, look, Zombie Captain Marvel" said Zatanna, taking in the League member's appearance. "That's hilarious. Is the Justice League having a party? Because my dad didn't mention it."

"No, no, no, no, see, I…Fine. I'm going trick-or-treating." Giving up, Captain Marvel flew off towards the zeta tubes. "And I'm not sharing my candy" he said vindictively as he teleported away.

Brushing off the Captain's strange behavior Artemis and Zatanna watched as M'gann went back to work on finishing Connor's costume, laughing and smiling the entire time.

"So how long have they been a couple?" Zatanna asked Artemis.

"Ha! Couple? No." the archer laughed. "They're not a…"

Artemis paused as they took another look at the two, noting that special look they gave each other. Suddenly the party didn't seem like much fun and Artemis turned back towards the zeta tubes.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry" said Zatanna, chasing after her. "It just seemed so obvious. I didn't realize…wait the dance."

"Not in the mood" Artemis said sullenly. "Of course, sitting at home with my mom doesn't sound any more appealing."

"Well, there is another option" a little magic and Zatanna and Artemis were in their hero attire. "Girl's night out."

This brought a small smile to Artemis' face and she knew just where she wanted to go.

* * *

* **New York: October 31, 19:57** *

"L…La…Laura wake up."

Groaning, Laura forced her eyes open, meeting Raven's concerned look.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate magic?" Laura groaned, as her healing factor was slow the repair her injuries.

"No but I believe it was implied" said Raven, helping Laura to her feet. "Harm's long gone…and feeling bloodthirsty" she added, pointing to all that remained of Dr. Wells – a scorched outline. "We need to find him quickly."

"I've got his scent. I can track him" Laura assured Raven.

As the girls rushed out after Harm, they failed to notice someone watching from the shadows. A pale young girl with long blonde hair, in a white – hooded, cloak like dress.

* * *

New York turned out to be the perfect place for Artemis to blow off some steam. Unfortunately for criminals, that meant the young archer wasn't holding anything back as she and Zatanna moved through the city, taking down lowlifes one after another.

"There were easier ways to take them" said Zatanna, referring to the last group of thugs, Artemis had taken out.

"They had it coming" Artemis defended. "No harm done."

As the girls approached their bikes they learned 'Harm' was far from done as the made swordsman appeared before them, destroying their rides with his sword's power.

"The its cannot escape Harm."

"Escaping isn't on the menu" said Artemis, as she started firing at the psychopath.

But Harm wasn't impressed, easily using the Sword of Beowulf to knock her arrows away. "Arrows do not impress."

"Fine" Zatanna took up the challenge "Teah taht s'nopaew letam!"

Zatanna's spell heated the Sword's hilt grip but the effect quickly faded; no match for the Sword's power.

"Neither does its magic. Both must do better or suffer Harm."

"We get it. Your name is Harm" Artemis snapped, nocking another arrow.

"Their ridiculous garb and rudimentary skills indicate instruction from Green Arrow and Zatara. Harm will study these two to learn methods for killing their mentors."

"Oh, you did not just threaten my dad" Zatanna glared. "Etativel drows ot em!"

The Sword startled to rattle in Harm's hand, as Zatanna's spell struggled to bring her the mystical blade.

"It wants Harm's sword? Very well."

Using the force of Zatanna's spell against her, Harm threw the weapon, the spell's power causing it to speed towards the young sorceresses' head, only missing her by a hair as it passed by with enough force to imbed itself in the side of the building behind her.

"Big mistake, harmster" Artemis said confidently.

Excepting him to be no challenge without his weapon, Artemis fired two arrows at Harm. But to their surprise Harm proved himself to be a capable warrior without the sword, as he leapt into the air and caught Artemis' arrows, throwing them back at the young heroines.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

To the girls' surprise a wall of dark energy rose up in front them, protecting them against Artemis' redirected exploding arrows. Adding to the surprises when the smoke cleared they saw Laura standing on the other side of the shield, with a girl in a dark cloak by her side.

"They return to face Harm" the swordsman grinned.

"I'll show you harm" said Raven. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

At her command a dark energy surrounds the nearby cars, lifting them of the ground and smashing them into Harm, consuming him in a fiery explosion.

"What the hell!" Artemis cried, moving out from behind Raven's shield to confront the half-demon. "We don't go wasting people!"

"You're assuming that just because he wasn't holding the Sword, he wasn't still protected by its power" said Raven, unfazed by the archer outburst.

In response to Artemis' look of confusion, Raven simply pointed over her shoulder to where they could see Harm standing in the wreckage unaffected by the flames.

"Ok does anyone want to explain what's going on?" asked Zatanna.

"The Sword of Beowulf" Zatanna's eyes widened in shock. "Guessing you've heard of it" said Raven "Good, basically as-long-as he's linked to the Sword its power will protect Harm."

This was made clear as Laura charged at Harm, hoping that while protected she could still do some damage to the mad man while he was without the Sword. But the blade's power did more than just protect Harm, it also enhanced him allowing him to fight on Laura's level, as he skillfully evaded each of her strikes, countering with a solid blow to the stomach that sent her flying, landing at her friends' feet.

"Great so what do we do?" Artemis demanded.

"Running doesn't seem like a bad idea" said Zatanna.

"Go, I'll cover you" said Raven.

Casting her power over the road, Raven split and raised it into a makeshift wall to block off Harm.

While she didn't expect it to keep him for long, it was long enough for her to help Laura to her feet.

"I hate magic" Laura groaned, as the bruising slowly started to heal. Clearly even without the blade in hand, magic was still flowing through Harm's body.

"Hey come on!" they heard Artemis call.

Making their retreat the girls ran down an alleyway where they spotted the mysterious girl who had been secretly watching Laura and Raven at the museum, beckoning them to follow her.

"She with you?" Artemis asked, Laura and Raven, who both had no idea who the girl was.

"Does it matter?" said Zatanna, going after the girl, making the decision for them.

The mystery girl led them down a side alley and up a fire escape, putting plenty of distance between them and Harm.

"Thanks for the assist but who are you?" Zatanna asked the girl.

"Secret."

"That won't cut it" said Artemis. "We need answers. Do you know Harm? Does he have any weaknesses?"

But all the girl said was "Secret" and pointed behind them where they saw Harm – once more wielding the Sword of Beowulf – leap up onto the rooftop.

"At least they make the hunt interesting" Harm smirked.

"He's fast. I'll give him that" said Artemis, nocking an arrow.

Firing at the nearby water tower, Artemis turned Harm into a drowned rat, giving Zatanna the opportunity to follow up a spell freezing and trapping the psychopath in a block of ice. Not trusting it to hold him for long; Raven added to Harm's prison with a spell of her own – creating bands of energy to wrap around the ice.

"Whoa the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak" Zatanna awed.

"Guessing that's good?" asked Artemis, looking to Laura for explanation but she had none.

"It's old high level sorcery not a lot of people left who know it" Zatanna explained. "Where'd you learn it?"

"I am a student of Jason Blood" Raven explained, uncomfortable with the attention.

"The Jason Blood?!"

"Hey!" Artemis interjected. "I get it cloak girls got some mad magic skills. Will it be enough to hold Harm?"

"Her name is Raven" said Laura.

"And no" said Raven, watching as the glow in Harm's chest brightened as the Sword's blade started to focus more energy.

A in a burst of power Harm shattered the ice and Raven's spell, the backlash leaving her dazed.

"Move!" Laura ordered, pushing Raven to the ground as Harm's sword fired off a bolt of energy, just barely missing them.

"Where'd little Miss Secret go?" Artemis demanded. The girl had vanished without a trace.

"Doesn't matter. Fight!" Laura charged at Harm, who's enhanced abilities kept him one step ahead of the girl.

Hoping to even things up, Artemis prepared her next arrow. Seeing this, Harm while still crossing blades with Laura, threw a dagger from beneath his coat at the archer, severing her bow string. That move created a break in Harm's focus, something Laura was quick to capitalize on. Breaking through his defenses, she aimed her claws for Harm's heart. But what should've been the finishing blow fell short as before she could follow through, Harm countered by severing her hand.

"It hesitates" Harm taunted, explaining how he was able counter Laura's last attack. "It struggles with inner demons and can't fight Harm while fighting itself."

Laura growled as she clutched the still bleeding stump; the Sword's magic preventing her healing factor from quickly repairing the damage.

With a sadistic grin, Harm released a surge lighting from his blade, taking pleasure in Laura's screams before she dropped to the ground, severely injured by alive.

"Harm doesn't battle his demons. Harm embraces them."

"Harm needs to shut up" said Artemis, coming at him with a flying kick.

Sidestepping Artemis' kick, Harm tossed the Sword aside, deciding to meet the archer's challenge of hand to hand combat. Not waiting for him to make the first move, Artemis immediately went on the attack, coming at him in a barrage of kicks and punches – showing the results of Black Canary's training. But as Raven said even when not holding the weapon, its power still fueled Harm's body, allowing him to evade and counter each of Artemis's attacks.

With things not looking good for them, Zatanna decided to take a chance. Rushing to where Harm had left the Sword, the young she attempted to pick up the weapon, in hopes of severing the connection. Only for the weapon to hit her with a painful jolt of electricity.

"Zatanna!" Artemis cried out, breaking her concentration, leaving her open to a knockout punch

"And it cares about others another weakness. The Sword rejected its impure heart. It has not made the sacrifices Harm has to become pure."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" attempting to at least slow Harm, Raven fired a focused beam of dark energy at the swordsman.

Unimpressed Harm released another surge from the Sword, overpowering Raven and knocking her unconscious.

Harm stood over his defeated enemies, pleased with his victory. But his confidence quickly turned to rage as he realized just where he was standing.

* * *

"Ugh" Artemis groaned, as she slowly woke up to find herself tided to chair inside a dark room, the building itself seemed be old and decaying.

"It deigns to awaken" Harm's voice echoed around the room. An old television placed in front of her switched on – a divided screen showing Zatanna, Raven, and Laura each trapped like her. "It will tell Harm its secrets or its partners will pay the price."

Emerging from the darkness, Harm came up from behind Artemis and whispered into the archer's ear. "How did it know of Harm's home?"

 _The building?_ Artemis guessed, assuming Harm was referring to the rooftop the mystery girl – Secret had led them too. "Ask your partner. She lured us there…err, here."

"Harm has no partner" he denied, moving to stand in front of Artemis, his back to the television. "Harm is pure and works alone."

Unbeknownst to Harm, the screens displaying Raven and Laura went dark.

* * *

Bound in rope and with her mouth taped over, all Zatanna could do nothing to defend herself as she saw someone approaching her from out of the darkness. Assuming it be Harm, she tried to mumble out a spell but to no avail.

She couldn't help but flinch away as the shadowy figure reached out towards her – certain that this would be her end – only too much to her surprise, simply remove the tape from her mouth. While it certainly stung, it was better than the alternative.

Reciting a spell, Zatanna magically removed the ropes freeing herself, just as the shadowy figure stepped into the light, revealing not one person but three: Laura, Raven, and Secret.

"What's she doing here?" Zatanna demanded, pointing to Secret. "She traps us on a rooftop and now she's helping us?"

"We don't get it either" said Raven. "But she did free us as well."

Despite her empathic abilities, Raven couldn't get a fix on Secret's emotions. Something about the girl just felt incomplete. And of course, whenever asked a question the girl would only say "Secret".

"I heard Harm, saying something about this place being his home" said Laura, looking around the room.

Remembering what Harm had done to her, Zatanna was about to ask Laura how she was taking the loss of her hand, only for Raven to stop her. Sensing her fellow magic user's confusion over her lack of concern, Raven explained.

"Laura's healing abilities have already regrown the hand."

Zatanna's eyes widened in shock as she finally noticed Laura did in fact have two hands again.

"Magically inflicted wounds just take longer to heal" Raven finished, as she started to help Laura search the room.

Getting the idea, Zatanna joined in. While most of the room was a wreck there was one section of the place still in good condition. With stuffed animals, a four-poster bed with pink sheets, and simple white chest of drawers; it appeared to be a young girl's bedroom.

"I found something" said Laura, calling Raven, Zatanna to her side.

It was a framed photograph of Secret smiling happily with an equally happy and much healthier looking Harm.

"Is this your room?" Zatanna asked, turning to face the mystery girl. "Do you live with this nut job?"

But as expected all the girl said was "Secret."

* * *

Back in the other room, Harm continued to question Artemis, who despite his prodding wouldn't change her story.

"It seems honestly convinced Harm had help" he spoke to himself, pacing back and forth in front of his captive. "Perhaps the other its…" he paused as he finally noticed his other captives were loose.

Enraged he raced out to the other room, where he saw Zatanna getting free. Drawing his sword, he charged at the young sorceress only for his blade to pass through her, revealing it to be an illusion.

Certain that they went back for Artemis, Harm rushed out into the hall just in time to see all four of them making their escape to the lower level. Refusing to let them escape with the location of his home, Harm fired a bolt of energy at the girls, seemingly hitting them dead on.

But there was no sign of them when the smoke cleared, instead he found someone else standing at the end of the hallway – Secret. For a moment fear appeared the psychopath's eyes, before quickly burying it underneath his rage.

* * *

With Secret leading the way, the girls made their way out of the old building, where Secret had once again vanished. Looking around they appeared to be a backyard garden, fenced off and with a small simple makeshift grave in the center

"I understand now" said Raven, walking up to the grave.

 _ **Greta Hayes**_

 _ **Beloved Sister**_

Just then Secret reappeared, rising out of the grave.

"This is your grave" said Raven. The reason she couldn't fully connect with Secret's…no Greta's feelings was because she was dead, all she had been managing to pick up were the jumbled echoes left behind. "This is your secret."

"A ghost" said Artemis, completely stunned. "An actual ghost."

"I give up" said Laura. It seemed there really was no such thing as impossible.

"H-how did you die?" Zatanna asked.

Greta held up her hands, creating an image of the dagger Harm carries. Before they could go any further the door behind them blew open, as Harm finally caught up to them.

"They defile Harm's holy place."

"We defiled it?' Artemis scoffed. "You did this, to your own sister!"

A proud look appeared on Harm's face.

"You're proud of it? And you had the gall to write 'beloved'."

"Not gall truth" said Harm. "She was the only thing Harm ever loved. That's why she had to go. Harm's heart had to be pure. Greta had to be cut out, excised like an infection."

At the sound of her name Greta once more emerged from her grave, in full view of her brother. For a moment, the girls saw how greatly this affected Harm but once again he buried the feelings.

"Ah, the its casts another illusion spell."

"Except we didn't speak" said Zatanna. "Harm knows the its cannot cast a spell without speaking."

"It seems Great wasn't as existed as you thought" said Raven.

"Face it Harm. Your secrets out" said Artemis.

"No, Harm's heart is pure" he denied, pointing the Sword at Greta. "Harm's not sorry."

The sparks of energy around the blade dimmed as Greta approached the monster that was once her brother.

"I'm not!"

With the Sword, unable to harm the dead, Great walked up to Harm and reached into his chest, removing the glowing orb that once represented his pure heart. No longer pure the Sword of Beowulf broke out of Harm's grip and returned to its scabbard.

"I don't need the Sword!" drawing his dagger, Harm charged at Greta – passing harmlessly through her ghostly form.

No longer protected by the power of Beowulf, Laura started things off land a solid punch to Harm's face, breaking his jaw. Artemis then took her turn kicking him in the ribs, knocking him flat on his ass.

"So, unfocused" Laura mocked. "It can't fight us while fighting itself"

Harm glared as Laura and Artemis stood over him, sure of their victory. Then Raven approached wanting to have a piece of the action.

"You say you've embraced your demons" tendrils of dark energy started sprouted from beneath Raven's cloak as Harm started to tremble in fear. "Well how about embracing mine."

Harm let out a horrific scream as Raven's dark power enveloped him. It was only for a few seconds but when she backed off Harm was left a stuttering mess, trembling in terror.

Zatanna then walked up and recited an incantation transforming Harm's coat into a straightjacket, before magically putting him to sleep – leaving him to his nightmares.

With her brother defeated, Greta moved to stand by her grave.

"We'll make sure you receive a proper burial" Zatanna promised her. "We won't forget you, Greta."

With a small smile Great simply said "Secret" and sunk into her grave, finally at rest.

"I still can't believe anyone could do that to his own sister" said Artemis. "I mean, if my…"

"Your what?" asked Zatanna. But the archer remained silent.

"Forget it." the archer then turned to where Laura and Raven were collecting the Sword of Beowulf. "What're you planning to do with that?"

"We were originally retrieving it for my mentor" said Raven. "We'll be locking it away where no one will find it."

"Good" Artemis didn't want to ever see that sword again.

With the Sword of Beowulf and the sound of police sirens approaching the girls took their leave, but as they left the old building behind they made one last discovery. Across the street was an old magic shop. Most of the neon sign had burned out all except one word: Secret.

The last thing Greta ever saw.


	13. Bonding

AN: In response to a couple of comments and questions I've received, let me just say that Laura did go back for her adamantium claws. So no she does not have bone claws.

I do not own X-men or Young Justice

* * *

 ***Xavier Institute for Higher Learning: November 5, 20:00***

With most of the students and faculty were going out for the night leaving her and Logan to enjoy the living room for themselves. Logan who decided this was the perfect time to try some father-daughter bonding time, with the two of them sharing relaxing on the couch sharing in one of his favorite past times.

"Remotes, beverages, trail mix, team year book with stats" Logan listed off, as he arranged the items in question on the coffee table. "All within arm's length, so we don't even have to lean over to pick 'em up."

"I don't understand" said Laura. "Why are you so excited?"

"Laura, I am a proud Canadian" Logan grinned, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "And I'll be damned if I don't teach you about this wonderful sport."

"Are you sure you won't change your mind, Logan?" Logan and Laura turned to find Prof. Xavier and the rest of the faculty watching them from the doorway. "This is the last night Dr. MacTaggert and her staff with be visiting. Tomorrow they'll be returning to her research facility on Muir Island."

"Not happening, Chuck" said Logan. "Tonight, is all about hockey."

"Alright Logan" Prof. Xavier chuckled. "Just remember not everyone is coming with us. Kitty, Siryn, and Michelle – the girls visiting from Muir Island will be here as well."

While familiar with Kitty the fourteen-year-old brunette girl with the ability to phase through solid objects, Laura took the opportunity take in the two visiting girls. Siryn was eighteen-year-old red headed Scottish girl, who possessed sonic abilities similar to Black Canary. And Michelle, a seventeen-year-old girl with blue skin, pointed ears and large pupil-less white eyes, with empathic abilities specifically amplifying and transmitting her own.

"My sister, Illyana will be staying behind as well, Professor" one of the students spoke up in a thick Russian accent, a small blonde haired girl standing by his side, who looked to be no more than eight.

"Of course, thank you, Piotr" said Xavier, having forgotten that detail. He then turned back to Logan. "That won't be a problem will it, Logan?"

"Won't be a problem, Chuck" Logan assured him. Though he didn't expect any problems from the girls. Once Xavier and the others were out the door, Logan turned to the girls staying behind. "Alright, listen up. You ladies can do whatever you want tonight, I could care less. So long as you don't interrupt our game. I miss one second of regulation time..." Logan popped one of his claws. "…and I turn the lot of you into girl-kabobs. Got me?"

Aware that Logan was being very serious about not wanting any interruptions, Kitty quickly dragged the girls upstairs, leaving Logan and Laura alone.

* * *

While Logan was introducing Laura to hockey, upstairs Kitty was leading the girls back to her room, as they tried to figure out what they wanted to do.

"You know what could be fun?" said Siryn. "I'd love to take a look at this Danger Room, I've heard so much about. It's in the basement, right?"

"Oh…I don't know" said Kitty. "Students aren't really allowed to run it by ourselves."

"Aw, C'mon, Kitty! Please just one peak. Mr. Logan said he didn't care what we did."

"Well…"

And so, with peer pressure winning once again the girls ended up in the Danger Room.

"I don't see what so 'Danger-Y' about this place" said Michelle.

"That's because there isn't a training program running" Kitty explained.

"Oh, so you're holding out on me, then?" said Siryn.

"I am not!"

"You said you'd let me see the Danger Room, right? And I'm not really seeing it without a program running, now am I?"

"Well…when you put it that way…"

Peer pressure is truly a dangerous thing, as Kitty started up one of the Danger Room's earliest programs, causing it to deploy five androids.

"These robots represent the X-Men's first foes: The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants" Kitty explained. "There's Magnet Guy (Magneto), Short Ugly Dude (Toad), the Mustache (Master Mind), Running Dude (Quick Silver), and the Scarlet Woman (Scarlet Witch)."

"Did they seriously call themselves 'The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants?'" Siryn scoffed. "That's so retro."

Moments later the girls were trying their hand at the training, using their respective abilities to battle against the robotic duplicate of the classic X-Men villains. In the beginning things started off well, Siryn used her sonic abilities to knock back androids while Kitty's phasing ability shorted them out every time she passed through them.

Problem was the androids were built tough and with Illyana not having any known abilities and Michelle's own empathic powers having no effect of machines the situation quickly got out of hand with them being sitting ducks.

"Keep Illyana safe!" Kitty ordered Michelle, prompting the blue skinned girl to take the little one as far away from the action as possible.

* * *

Unaware of the chaos happening bellow them, Laura and Logan were enjoying themselves on the couch. Though Laura did ask Logan questions on the intricacies of hockey.

"So, every match they sing the Canadian national anthem?" she asked.

"Yep" Logan confirmed, taking a sip of his beer. "All countries have their pride, and Canada is no different."

Laura nodded in understanding, as she enjoyed the taste of the trail mix, completely missing the pleased look on Logan's face as he watched her out the corner of his eye.

* * *

As Michelle rushed to carry Illyana to safety she failed to notice the Magneto android until it was too late, taking a low powered energy blast to the back as it flew past, causing her to drop Illyana. Who unnoticed by the older girls accidentally created a portal, sending her to the Danger Room's control room, pausing the training program as she landed on the keyboard.

"Thank God!" Siryn sighed. "That was boring. I'm bored. Let's do something else."

"Ok but I need to find Illya…oh never mind" Michelle turned around to find Illyana innocently standing behind her. "That wasn't funny Illyana. Don't scare me like that again."

Illyana just smiled innocently at the older girl, while privately laughing at the fact no one noticed her newly discovered power.

With that the girls left the Danger Room in search of something else to do, leaving the door opened behind them. Moments later the android Brotherhood reactivated, and with no sign of an enemy the droids left the confines of the Danger Room in search of a target.

* * *

Not wanting to risk causing more trouble and distract Logan from his hockey game, Kitty brought the girls back upstairs and to her room.

"You're rooming with Laura, right?" asked Siryn.

"Yeah but she's new to the Institute" said Kitty. "So, I don't really know her that well yet."

"But Mr. Logan's her dad, so why wasn't she here?"

"I think she was with her mom or something." Of course, Kitty had heard about the rumors saying Laura was away from Logan because she was working with the Justice League. Some were even saying that she had left with Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad just last week. But Laura had said nothing to confirm or deny the stories. "So, does anyone know what they want to do?"

"We used to play 'Spin the Secrets' all the time a girl scout camp" Michelle suggested.

"Um…we're not gonna have to kiss each other, are we?" asked Kitty.

"No. It's nothing like that." Michelle had them all sit in a circle and placed a bottle in the center, before spinning. "Whoever the bottle points at has to go into the closet and tell one of us her deepest darkest secret." It landed on Kitty. "Ok. Since I started it I'll go with you. Then each of us writes down the secrets we hear. And then we all guess whose secret is which. It's hilarious!"

"If you say so" Siryn said skeptically.

* * *

While she still wasn't sure about all the details Laura found, herself getting into the spirit of the game as she and Logan watched the intense game.

" _Kosolov challenged by Tyler"_

"Oh, you're going to love this" said Logan.

" _Their throwing off the gloves! Looks like we've got a bout for game four!"_

Laura had to admit Logan's prediction was right. She did find it strangely entertaining to watch the two players start fighting it out on the ice.

"Is it not against the rules for them to fight like this?" she couldn't help but ask.

"It's the beauty of hockey, Darlin'" Logan grinned. "Bet you're glad I had you watch with me, now."

"Yes" Laura gave a small smile. "Hockey is fun. I'm glad you wanted to teach me about it." Laura didn't imagine she'd have as much fun with the other girls. Nothing against Kitty but she just didn't understand most of the things she was talking about. "I'm curious why did you have me room with Kitty?"

"The half pint's room was free and she's basically the only other teenage girl I really know" he explained. Apparently, Kitty was currently hoping to try her hand at becoming a superhero once she mastered her powers, and Prof. Xavier pointed her towards Logan for extra training. "Not sure if she'll stick with it but I figure if I've got to have a sidekick it wouldn't hurt for you two to get along."

Laura nodded. She was willing to try and get to know Kitty better for Logan's sake. Though she couldn't help but feel slightly bothered by what she assumed to be a close relationship, and was fearful that she'd fall short by comparison.

As if sensing her discomfort Logan pulled Laura in closer.

"Listen Laura, I just thought maybe you'd like having some around her besides me to talk to" said Logan. "Now I don't know shit about being a teenage girl but I figure Kitty's a good fit in that department. And you've seen the ugly in the world, so I'm betting you can give her some perspective."

"If I am to learn from Kitty, does that mean you don't want me watching hockey with you anymore?" Laura asked.

Logan chuckled as he noticed a strange gleam in Laura's eye.

 _Kid's trying to make a joke_ "Hell no, Laura we've got lots of hockey ahead of us. Though I was serious about you helping the Kitty. Damn girl worries about the dumbest things."

Feeling reassured, Laura went back to quietly watching the game with Logan.

* * *

Back upstairs Michelle found herself subject to Kitty's woes. They had barely just closed the closet door before the girl started unloading about her huge crush on Piotr Rasputin.

"…and I just can't get him to notice me" Kitty whined. "The entire time you've all been here, Piotr has done nothing but hang out with Siryn. Do you think she's trying to steal him from me?!"

"Geez, Kitty, I don't know. I'm pretty sure there's a guy Siryn likes back at Muir Island though" said Michelle, trying to be supportive. "But I'll let you know if she says anything."

"Oh, thank God! I really owe you one, Amp."

"Amp?"

"Oh, yeah the students here like to give themselves nicknames based of their powers" Kitty explained. "It's kind of like a tradition from back when the X-Men were active. And I thought 'Amp' suites you, because of your powers."

"I like it" the newly christened Amp smiled.

* * *

" _Here's Iwaniec's working his way through Mac Miller, connecting with Sareva."_

Laura and Logan leaned forward in their seats, neither noticing as the Brotherhood androids stepped out of the elevator.

" _And Sareva sends him packing…"_

"No" Logan groaned, while Laura looked pleased with herself.

"Told you" she gloated, pleased to see her prediction had come true.

"Kid reads one book and now she thinks she knows everything" Logan grumbled good naturedly, as he gave Laura her prize: the last bag of trail mix. "Damn kid, you're really putting these away."

"Food at the Facility was nutritious but very bland" Laura explained, happily accepting her prize. "Go again? Loser has to get the next round of snacks."

"You're on."

" _No score just past the three mark in period two…"_

So, focused on the game neither Laura nor Logan noticed the elevator to the basement open.

* * *

Continuing with their game Kitty and Illyana were the next pair to entire the closet. There was just the small problem that Illyana could only speak Russian.

"I need you to tell me a **secret** , Illyana" said Kitty, stressing her words. "You understand? A **SEC-RET.** Oh, this is pointless you don't have enough English…"

Kitty paused as the little girl held up a note pad and started drawing. Kitty smiled at the clever solution, only to laugh once Illyana showed her a drawing of herself falling through the portal she'd created in the Danger Room.

"That's cute, but you need to tell me a true secret, otherwise the game is no fun" said Kitty, completely missing the point. "You can't walk through walls. I can. But I'm very flattered you want to be me."

Pouting Illyana stubbornly kept pointing at her drawing, trying to tell Kitty about her newly discovered ability, but to no avail. Instead the older girl just decided they'd tell the others her secret was she wet the bed or something.

* * *

" _Teller gets his marching orders from Kosolov…then gets creamed in the corner by Tyler! Oh, that was brutal!"_

"Should've quit, while you were ahead" Logan grinned.

"Fine I'll get the snacks but not before break" said Laura.

Their attention completely focused on the game Logan and Laura failed to notice the Brotherhood androids step out of the elevator. Their sensors picking up on their active x-genes, the androids stocked towards the pair.

Unfortunately for them the androids decided the best approach was a frontal assault, positioning themselves in front of the Logan and Laura, blocking their view of the TV angering the father and daughter.

* * *

While things started heating up downstairs back in Kitty's room, Amp and Siryn have taken their turn in the closet so that the blue skinned girl may share her secret.

"You know Dimitri? Dr. MacTaggart's intern, the Russian exchange student. I have a huge crush on him." Amp confessed. "It's horrible. I'm just working up the courage to ask him out – maybe with this holiday break coming up…" she paused as she noticed the strained look on Siryn's face. "What?"

"I'm so sorry, love. If I'd known – I never would've…"

"What?"

"Well…Dimitri slipped me a note right before we left the island" Siryn confessed. "He has this mad crush on me. You see, I've been having Piotr help me write him a note back in Russian. I thought it'd be cute. I had no idea you fancied him, too. Not that I blame you. No worries though it's just a bit of fun, you know? It's just…"

"It's just what?" Amp pressed, gritting her teeth against the biting pain in her heart.

"It's just – you know I love you, and I just don't want you to waste your time. The thing is…he's told me…it's awful, but you scare him, Dear. Your looks. Isn't he pathetic? But I told him…"

Just like that something snapped inside Michelle causing her to tap into her emphatic abilities, transmitting her pain and rage to Siryn, amplified by eleven.

"You're pathetic! You know what, Kitty loves Piotr and made him play a trick on you! That note he wrote for you, it actually says you **hate** Dimitri, and that he should date **me** instead! Doesn't that make you **ANGRY** Siryn? **DOESN'T THAT MAKE YOU HATE KITTY?** Well why don't you do something about it?!"

Under the influence of Amp's powers, Siryn was filled with an uncontrollable rage, driving her to smash through the closet door and attack Kitty with her sonic powers.

* * *

Back downstairs the Brotherhood androids were learning that the only thing worse than one pissed off Wolverine was two, as Laura and Logan started tearing into them.

"Listen up, you flamin' robots" Logan snarled, as he slashed his claws into the Quicksilver android's head, reducing it to scrap. "We're the best there is at what we do. And what we do is…" sensing movement behind him, Logan turned and slashed his claws clean through the robotic Toad's torso. "Is watch hockey!"

The Magneto android fired a laser blast at Logan, only for Laura to dive into the beam's path. Using her adamantium laced claws to deflect the laser, Laura bounced it into the Scarlet Witch android, blowing it to smithereens.

"And we will watch it whenever we feel like it!" she growled. Sensing movement behind her, Laura spun on her heel, releasing a foot claw, and sliced the Master Mind android's head clean off. "For as long as we feel like it!"

"Damn right we will!"

Fueled by rage, Logan and Laura pounced at the Magneto robot, finishing their rampage in style as the android suffered the fate of having two sets of adamantium claws tear its body to shreds.

With the Brotherhood androids dealt with, Laura and Logan happily sat down to finish watching the game.

" _Down to the front – Kosolov drops it…"_

The father and daughter leaned forward in their seats grinning in anticipation

"… _Iwaniec fires and…"_

Then just at what could be the most pivotal moment of the entire game, Kitty and Siryn came smashing down through the ceiling, crashing into the TV, leaving the two hockey fans stunned.

"N…No" Siryn and Kitty broke up their fight to take cautious looks at Logan and Laura, both of whom were now shaking with rage. "No…hockey…no…"

"Um…guys?" Kitty called nervously. "Are you two ok?"

"I think we should run now" said Siryn.

Running turned out to be the smart choice as Laura proved just how much like Logan she was as the pair of them let out a pair of savage roars and started chasing Kitty and Siryn up the stairs.

"What do we do?!" Siryn fearfully asked Kitty.

"Just keep running!" Kitty screamed. While she was, sure Logan would never seriously hurt them, she wasn't sure about Laura and was afraid to find out just how far she'd be willing to go.

Unfortunately, the two fleeing girls didn't know just how agile Laura was, as the angry clone/daughter of Wolverine leaped over their heads, landing at the top of the stairs, boxing Kitty and Siryn in.

While this wasn't a problem for Kitty, Siryn on the other hand wouldn't be so lucky.

"Don't you dare leave me here" said Siryn, glaring at Kitty who had already started phasing through the wall.

"We were watching that" Laura growled, making Kitty and Siryn take an involuntary step back. But it didn't matter as an equally angry Logan was standing behind them.

"Wait!" Amp cried, running out into the hall. "I've calmed down. And so, will **you.** "

Tapping into her emphatic abilities, Amp forced Logan and Laura to calm down.

"Ok now what the hell's going on?" Logan demanded.

"Oh nothing" Amp said sarcastically. "Just a lot of petty whining. Kitty's worried about someone stealing her man. Siryn's worried about anything messing with her fun" she then turned her attention to Kitty and Siryn, deciding to unload on the girls. "You two ever thing about what I have to go through, looking like this? You two can still pass for normal! And to top it off, you're both beautiful! It's not fair! No boy is ever going to want to be with me! Ever!"

Standing awkwardly to the side, Laura looked to the Logan for an explanation.

"It's nothing you'll be worrying about for a long time" Logan said gruffly, vowing to himself that Laura wouldn't be allowed to even think about boys until she was in her thirties. "Now just let me take care of this."

Approaching the now crying Michelle, Logan placed a comforting hand on the blue skinned girl's shoulder.

"Now hold up there. I can tell you from experience, nobody who doesn't accept you for who you are is worth keeping. And that's true of anybody, doesn't matter who or what you are." Logan pulled the crying girl's chin, nudging her to look at him. "You're beautiful where it counts. And if a dumb bruiser like me recognizes that, law of averages says your Mr. Right out there will too, right?"

* * *

Hours later Prof. Xavier and the others returned to the Institute laughing and smile after a fun night out. The sports fans of the group immediately moved to the living room to ask Logan about the game, only fall silent at the door.

While some were focused on the destruction around the room the majority of them were focused entirely on the sight of Logan sitting peacefully on the couch – watching TV – between a sleeping Laura and Michelle, with Siryn and Kitty choosing to sleep on the floor lying back against the sofa.

"I assume tonight went well" Xavier sighed, knowing he'd have to pay for repairs. Still he was pleased to see things were going well for Logan and Laura and it seemed the girl may have even found some new friends.

Of course, the night couldn't just end on a peaceful note as Scott suddenly glared at Logan.

"Is that my TV?" he demanded. "You broke into my room?"

"No Laura did" Logan smirked. "I just told her you had a TV, and I wouldn't stop her."

He got bond with Laura, watch a hockey match, and tick off Scott Summer. Logan was definitely calling tonight a win.

* * *

 ***North Atlantic Ocean: November 6, 14:00***

With their visit to the Xavier Institute over Siryn and Michelle were on their flight back to Muir Island. Michelle was content to spend the time sketching but Siryn was still feeling a little guilty.

"Again, I couldn't be sorrier, Michelle" said Siryn.

"Don't worry about it. Water under the bridge" Michelle assured her. "Oh, and I think I'll keep the nickname Kitty gave me. So, call me 'Amp'."

"Nice, I approve."

"You should. Like I believe your real name's 'Siryn'."

Siryn laughed admitting it was just a handle she'd given herself.

"But seriously, no stupid little boy should stand in the way of our friendship" said Siryn. "And when we land, let's call up Kitty. Maybe Laura will join too. We're forming a Sisterhood!"

Sharing a laugh Amp and Siryn high-fived.

"Sounds good" said Amp. "But I've already forgotten about Dimitri. Consider him yours. I've moved on to bigger and better prospects."

With a smile, Amp returned to her drawing: a very well down sketch of Logan surrounded by hearts.

 _I hope Laura won't mind._


	14. Union

"English"

{Russian}

I do not own X-men or Young Justice

* * *

 ***Xavier Institute for Higher Learning: November 10, 10:30***

Logan had assigned Laura as Kitty's roommate in hopes that the girls would learn from each other. Unfortunately, all she's learned so far is that Kitty didn't make sense. True her only example of typical normal teenage behavior was her cousin Megan, but she felt the point still stands.

It was nothing against Kitty, but Laura honestly didn't understand most of the girl's worries. One prime example was waiting for her in their room, as she returned from a training session in the Danger Room to find Kitty crying into her pillow.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Laura it's a disaster!" Kitty cried, tears running down her cheeks. "Piotr Rasputin has a girlfriend!"

It took a considerable amount of effort on Laura's part not to roll her eyes. She could now understand why Logan hoped she could give Kitty some perspective. But before Laura could try and tell Kitty she was overreacting; her roommate had taken her silence as the go ahead to tell her what happened.

So, Laura had no choice but to listen as Kitty explained that a woman with a "cute" Russian accent had called the school looking for Colossus. Kitty tried to listen in on the call but Piotr switched to Russian so she couldn't understand what they were saying.

"They were making plans to meet!" Kitty screeched. "Commie jerk! I'd like to meet her in a dark alley. She wouldn't be so cute once I got through with her…"

"Kitty!" Laura interrupted. "You're jumping to conclusions" she sighed knowing that Kitty probably wouldn't be letting this go. "There's a simple way to clear this up. We'll follow Piotr when he leaves."

Surprised that Laura would be willing to do this for her, Kitty threw herself at Laura, wrapping her arms around the other girl.

"Thanks, Laura! Thank you!"

Finally proving too much for her, Laura gave in and rolled her eyes.

* * *

That night the girls "borrowed" Logan's bike (Kitty was silently praying he'd never find out) and followed Piotr as he took a cab from the Institute.

"You went through this already with Siryn" said Laura. "Wouldn't it be easier to just tell Piotr how you feel?"

"You're right" said Kitty. "I'll tell him tonight, I promise."

* * *

Unaware that he was being followed Piotr's cab brought him to a private airfield where he found two old acquaintances waiting for him. One a woman with long blonde hair dressed in a skintight black bodysuit. The other was redhaired man dressed in a white tunic, with a long blue cape, and a hammer and sickle strapped to his belt.

{You should not have called me directly, Laynia Petrovna!} Piotr said angrily. {I do not wish to give those at the Institute the wrong impression.}

{The situation has worsened since we last spoke} the blonde woman, Laynia replied. {There is no time for…}

{If you are ashamed of honorably serving our motherland, Piotr Nikolaievitch…} someone interrupted. Stepping out from the plane, the speaker revealed himself to be a man encased entirely in a robotic suit of armor. {…Perhaps you should have taken better precautions against being followed.}

Piotr was shocked by the accusation. He was certain that no one even knew he was leaving the Institute.

{What? But I was not…} he tried to argue

{Shut up and get in the plane!} the armored man snapped, not interested in hearing what he considered to be excuses. {I will deal with these spies. They shall fall to the might of the Crimson Dynamo!} he declared as his armor's sensors locked onto Laura and Kitty, and his weapons system came online.

* * *

From their hiding place amongst the trees surrounding the edge of the property, Laura had been spying on the meeting, while Kitty kept asking for details.

 _Maybe I should just give her the binoculars?_ Laura thought to herself, as Kitty asked what was happening for what felt like the hundredth time. She was about to just give up and let Kitty see for herself, when she noticed Crimson Dynamo looking right at them.

"Kitty…"

"What?! Are they kissing?!"

Not bothering to answer that, Laura tackled Kitty to ground just as Dynamo fired an energy blast at the girls.

"What the hell was that for?!" Kitty freaked, as Dynamo's blast passed overhead.

"We're in for a fight" said Laura, climbing to her feet.

"Oh no! I need to make sure Piotr's ok!"

Laura gave Kitty a look of disbelief as the girl phased into the ground, sneaking away to tend to her crush.

 _Logan wasn't kidding_. It was going to take a lot of self-control on Laura's part not to punch Kitty when this was over. But for now, her frustration with Kitty would have to be put aside, as Laura turned to face the Crimson Dynamo.

{I recommend you surrender little girl.} said Dynamo. {As combatants we are most mismatched.}

{I couldn't agree more} Laura growled, unsheathing her claws.

With a savage war cry, Laura lunged at Crimson Dynamo, leaving deep gashes across his armored chest.

* * *

Watching from the airfield Piotr was shocked to see their mystery spies were none other than Laura and Kitty.

{No, they are friends!} Piotr cried.

Worried about the girls' safety, Piotr rushed forward to try and call off the Crimson Dynamo, but before he could reach them, Laynia blasted him from behind with a beam of dark energy.

{Forgive me, Piotr. But this is a matter of life and death for our country} said Laynia. Piotr turned to face the Russian woman, glaring angrily. Though she wished things could've gone differently, Laynia was on a mission and didn't hesitate to fire a second more powerful blast of energy at Piotr, knocking him out. {You have been deputized into the Winter Force and as such I must insist you come with us immediately.}

With Piotr defeated Laynia and her partner carried him onto the plane. But just before they could strap him down, Kitty arrived on the scene, phasing up through the floor.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing with my, uh, boyfriend?" Kitty demanded, sounding a little unsure about what to call Piotr, torn between her wishes and reality. "Yeah! That's Right! He's my boyfriend! And I want you to let him go!"

"We are saving our mother land from destruction child!" said the red haired man. "And Vanguard shall not allow anything to stop us!"

Crossing his hammer and sickle, Vanguard released a pulse of kinetic energy catching Kitty completely off guard as she was sent crashing into the side of the plane, dropping to floor unconscious.

Curious about Kitty's abilities, Laynia moved to check on the girl, giving a small sigh of relief that she was still alive, and an idea began to form.

{Did you see, brother, how this girl phased her molecules right through the plane?}

{Yes…I wonder Dark Star} said Vanguard, the same idea forming in his mind. {I wonder if we came to America to retrieve one savior, only to discover a far better one?}

* * *

While his allies were making plans, Crimson Dynamo was learning it was big mistake to underestimate Laura, as the clawed girl stood over his fallen form.

"It appears I underestimated you" said Dynamo.

The man beneath the armor was a Russian man with short black hair, a thick bushy mustache, and beady black eyes. Said eyes were glared at Laura, as the girl removed the armored man's helmet.

"Yes, you did" said Laura. "What do you want with Piotr Rasputin?"

The Dynamo stubbornly kept silent. Laura was considering using more extreme methods of interrogation, when Vanguard's voice started transmitting through the radio in Dynamo's helmet.

{Crimson Dynamo! This is Vanguard! Return to the plane. We're taking off the other girl with us.}

Distracted by the Winter Force's capture of Kitty, Laura forgot about Crimson Dynamo. Taking advantage of this break in focus, Dynamo grabbed Laura's ankle, before she could react the armored Russian released a powerful electric jolt, knocking her aside.

{En Route, Vanguard} Dynamo replied, retrieving his helmet, and flying off to return to his team.

As always Laura was quick to recover, getting to her feet in time to see Dynamo entire the plane with the rest of his team.

 _Sorry Logan._ Grabbing Logan's bike, Laura road down to the airfield trailing after the plane as it started down the runway.

Determined not to let them get away with Kitty and Piotr, Laura kept up her pursuit, pushing Logan's bike to the absolute limit. But no matter how fast she was going, it was obvious she was never going to get ahead of the plane. It was gaining speed and was moments away from completing take off, as the landing gear began to retract.

Changing her approach, Laura broke off her attempt to get in front of the plane, instead focusing on the landing gear.

The plane had already started to leave the ground when at the last minute, Laura jumped from the bike, just managing to grab hold of the landing gear as it finished retracting into the plane.

 _Just hang on Kitty._ With them already in the air and no way for Laura to make it to her, for now that was all she could hope for. As she prepared for what was sure to be a long and uncomfortable flight, Laura once more vowed to herself that she would save Kitty.

* * *

* **Siberian Tundra: November 11, 03:40 NOVT ***

After a long 15-hour flight the plane was finally beginning its descent. Not wanting to risk detection, Laura dived out from beneath the plane. Going into freefall for a good several thousand feet, Laura saw that the plane was landing outside an old nuclear facility. While this wouldn't be a problem for Laura thanks to her healing factor, the same couldn't be said for Kitty.

With the ground growing ever closer by the second, Laura maneuvered herself towards the forest surrounding the compound. Extending her claws, Laura caught herself on the bark of a tree, slowing her decent. Though it was still far from a painless landing, Laura's healing factor made short work of the damage.

 _Never have I been so glad, Kitty uses such fruity shampoo._ Even with the air thick with the smell of metal and radioactive fallout, the scent of Kitty's shampoo still managed to shine through and that was all Laura was going to need to track her down.

Following Kitty's scent, Laura snuck her way inside the nuclear plant. From the broken and worn out equipment and damage to the facility it was obviously no longer in use. Though that didn't make it any less dangerous.

Silently moving her way through the plant, Laura made her way to the central chamber. nothing more than a broken-down mess of rock and ruble, with no sign of the machinery one would expect to find in a nuclear plant. Which of course raised the question: where was all the radiation coming from?

But that would have to wait for standing in the middle of the ruins were the three members of the Winter Force along with a new member dressed in a grey hazmat suit. But there was no sign of Kitty. Using the surrounding debris for cover, Laura approached the group, intending to listen for a clue to Kitty's location.

{I don't like this} said the man in the hazmat suit. {They've been down there for hours.}

{What do you expect us to do, Mikhail?} Crimson Dynamo argued. {We have now way of knowing what's going on down there!}

{There she is!} Laynia exclaimed, pointing to where Kitty had begun to rise through the floor.

Immediately Laura noticed how slowly Kitty was phasing through the ground.

 _Come on, Kitty._ Laura was worried, Kitty had told her that she could only phase for as long as she could hold her breath. If she didn't finish passing through the floor soon, she wouldn't survive. Abandoning stealth, Laura immediately raced down to Kitty's side, forcing her way past the Winter Force, begging for Kitty to hold her phasing ability.

"Kitty just hold on!"

But to her dismay, Kitty just couldn't hold it any longer. Time seemed to slow down as Kitty's gasping for breath, turned into agonizing screams before falling silent, dead just as Laura reached her side.

 _No. No._ Laura had seen death before. She'd been the one to deliver it to so many. But the sight of Kitty's corpse broke something her. Logan had hoped, had trusted Laura to have Kitty's back, and she failed. It was her idea to follow Piotr and it ended in her death. But there was still one thing she could do for her.

Popping her claws, Laura turned to face the Winter Force, rage burning in her eyes. It may have been her idea to follow Piotr, but they were the ones that brought Kitty there, and Laura was going to make them pay for it.

While his team all braced themselves for attack, the man in the hazmat suit, Mikhail stepped forward, accepting Laura's challenge.

{The intruder has gone completely insane. But I shall match her claw for claw…} the hazmat suit exploded as Mikhail transformed into a large brown furred humanoid bear. {…As only Ursa Major can!}

With a savage roar, Laura lunged at Ursa Major, while the rest of the Winter Force watched from the sideline.

{Vanguard, we can't let Ursa Major do this!} said Laynia. {He is a mere cadet – not even an official officer of the Winter Force. And he removed his hazmat suit! With all the radiation…}

{We have little choice, Dark Star!} Vanguard argued. {Time is running out. Hopefully Ursa's thick fur will protect him from contamination as well as my force field does!}

{Still, who can blame the girl} said Crimson Dynamo. {To see her comrade die right in front of her.}

{Shut up, Dynamo!} Vanguard snapped.

As their battle progressed it was made painfully obvious that Ursa had Laura beat in raw strength. But that wouldn't be enough for the Russian super soldier to beat her. Using her claws to deflect Ursa's, Laura used the opening to break through the Russian's defenses, delivering a quick slash across Ursa's chest.

Enraged, Ursa swung his arms down, attempting to crush Laura under his weight. But the former teen assassin proved too quick for such tactics, using her size and agility to evade the attack, sliding herself between Ursa Major's legs, slicing at his Achilles tendons as she passed, causing him to fall to his knees, before delivering two quick slashes across the humanoid bear's back.

{We don't know how long we have until all of Russia is destroyed. We must help our comrade subdue the intruder!}

As Laura prepared to land the finishing blow, Vanguard stepped forward, crossing his hammer and sickle, causing a barrier of kinetic energy to surround Ursa Major. This also had the misfortune of gaining Laura's attention, but before she could attack the Russian redhead, Laynia stepped up sending her flying across the room with a blast of dark energy.

{Forgive me, I had no…it can't be} to Laynia's disbelief, her blast did nothing more than to barely slow Laura down, as she quickly climbed to her feet. {That was my strongest Dark Force blast! How can she brush it aside like that?!}

{Make no mistake. Do not underestimate this child} said Crimson Dynamo. {I did when we faced each other in America, and she destroyed by other set of armor!} The armored Russian super soldier fired a barrage of energy blasts at Laura, forcing the girl to take cover amongst the rubble. {I will not make the same mistake twice!}

Crimson Dynamo kept up his assault hoping to force Laura out into the open. His efforts seemingly proved successful as Laura emerged from behind cover, only to leap up onto the rafters.

Thinking she was trying to escape, Dynamo aimed another blast at Laura, only for her to dodge, leaving the blast to weaken the ceiling supports.

{Dynamo, stop!} Laynia cried. {You'll bring the whole roof down on top of us!}

{Fine then I will handle her personally.}

Taking to the air the Crimson Dynamo flew up after Laura, who waiting until the last minute used her claws to slice through one of the ceiling supports, dropping a large slab of concrete on the armored Russian.

{This is will not stop the Crimson Dynamo!} he declared arrogantly, using his armor's weapons to blast the slab into pieces.

{Dynamo, look out!} Ursa cried.

But it was too late, using the slab as cover, Laura dived down at Dynamo slashing her claws across his back as she passed, destroying his flight systems, and sending the Crimson Dynamo spiraling out of control crashing violently into the far wall.

Two down, Laura turned her attention to Laynia and Vanguard, only to be held back by one of the redhead's barriers. Driven by rage Laura brutally assaulted the forcefield, hoping to tear her way through, as Vanguard struggled to maintain it.

{Careful brother!} Laynia cautioned.

{S-she doesn't tire – doesn't show mercy} said Vanguard, struggling under the pressure. {It's all I can do just to maintain the field!}

{Can you make a small opening in your shield just enough for me to project some Dark Force out?}

{I-I can try.}

Vanguard managed to create an opening in his barrier, allowing Laynia to project her Dark Force out, creating a fist she wrapped it around Laura's body and lifted her into the air.

{Perfect! Now I will do my best to reason with her!} said Laynia, before turning her attention to the struggling girl in his grip. "Laura! Your name is Laura, yes? Your friend Kitty told us that. Though yes, **initially** we took her from your country against her will. But once we explained our predicament to her and your schoolmate – our countryman, Colossus – **both** agreed to help us **voluntarily**!

When the reactor here overloaded, the core began sinking right through the earth. If the magma hits the groundwater beneath the concreate foundation, the resulting explosion will be three to five megatons strong. Nearby cities will be leveled and much of Europe rendered uninhabitable!

Our government did not wish to contact the League. So, we recruited Colossus, hoping his great strength and armored form meant he could deflect the core away from the aquifer. But we realized Kitty Pryde could phase him even further below ground. And we are all saddened she has fallen in the attempt. But know Laura, that she will be a hero to the Russian people forever…"

Laynia paused to look back at Kitty, only to find that her body had vanished. Shocked by the this turn of events, Laynia lost her focus, allowing Laura to break free of her grasp. Dropping through the opening through the opening in Vanguard's barrier, planting her feet into the back of Laynia's head, knocking her out as she slammed against the ground.

{Sister!} Vanguard raged, brandishing his hammer and sickle. {Mindless beast! With these symbols of a civilized people, I will send you where you belong!}

Vanguard charged at Laura, only for her to shatter his weapons with two quick swipes of her claws, before flooring him with a solid hook to the jaw.

* * *

" _The effect is more extreme than I anticipated, but the outcome is still the desired one."_

Unbeknownst to Laura and the Winter Force, Kitty was still very much alive. Together with Piotr she was in an underground chamber surrounded by flames. Standing before them in the heart of the inferno was a man surrounded by a golden aura, with multiple faces – man, and women, all with unique expressions.

The strange entity was speaking into their minds, showing them the battle between Laura and the Winter Force.

"What was that?" Kitty demanded. "What did you do to Laura? To us? Aren't we underground? Isn't this supposed to be a melting nuclear reactor core? How…"

" _QUIET!"_ the entity snapped. _"Just let me…I have just recently come into being, and I need time to make sense of things. I scanned the all the nearby minds and realized projecting an illusion of your demise could buy me time by delaying the 'rescuers' above."_

"But why? Don't you want to be rescued?" asked Kitty.

"Who are you?" asked Colossus. "Did you work at the power plant, or…"

" _Power Plant?!"_ the entity roared, the surrounding flames growing intensity in response to his rage. _"They told you this was a power plant?! Why do you think I have_ _ **no**_ _interest in being 'rescued' by anyone who works for the State?! Do you think a mere power plant could produce a freak like this?!_

 _The Kremlin has long feared the sheer number of superhumans in America. While our own have never numbered more than four or so! In response, a secret program was approved in which Russia's own mutant population would be brought to this facility, and bombarded with radiation in hopes of enhancing their powers. Pregnant mothers were placed in irradiation chambers so their unborn children might develop powers._

 _The fools! There was a malfunction in the cooling system – the core melted down. There was a flash of light – maybe one of us used a latent power – for we became as you see us now. A collective being more unified than any institution fostered by the State. Truly, we are the Supreme Soviet!"_

Kitty and Piotr shared a look, wondering just how long the entity had been trapped down there. Piotr cautiously stepped forward hoping to reason with the being before them.

"And you will be worthy of that name if you use your vast power to save the land. Destroy the nuclear pile bellow us before it reaches groundwater."

" _No!"_

"What?" Piotr was shocked. How could someone be so callous.

" _The State nearly killed us with their cruelty and incompetence. Once they learn of our survival they will double their efforts. Why should we lift a finger to help them?!"_

"Forget the State!" Piotr snapped. "The Soviet Union has long since fallen. Your enemies are gone! All you are doing now is endangering innocent people!"

" _What of the people that chose to look the other way when we were ripped from our families?! They did nothing and now their indifference shall be repaid in kind."_

Seeing there was no reasoning with the collective being, Colossus charged at the entity.

" _Rather I think, we shall add your strength to ours."_

A beam of light shot forward from the collective entity hitting Colossus causing him to vanish without a trace.

"Piotr!" Kitty screamed in horror.

" _Fear not, Kitty Pryde. He is with us…"_ Colossus's armored face appeared with the amalgamation of others forming the collective _"…body and soul."_

"Oh, my god" Kitty gasped, taking an involuntary step back. _I am such a coward! I never told him how I really felt about him!_

" _Here we have found our purpose. To absorb all mutants into our collective being"_ the collective then fired a beam at Kitty, adding her to their being. _"No human tyrant shall ever exploit us again! And I sense at least four mutants in the ruins above, to add to…to….to….to…No!"_

Against the collective's will, a beam of energy was fired from Kitty's face, hitting the reactor core beneath them.

" _This can't be! A single mind has taken over our collective body!"_

Using her control of the collective body, Kitty used the energy to lift the reactor core out of the ground and shot it straight up, sending it crashing through the floors above until it finally made its way into space.

* * *

Vanguard charged at Laura, only for her to shatter his weapons with two quick swipes of her claws, before flooring him with a solid hook to the jaw. With the Winter Force beaten, Laura stood over Vanguard, ready to make the first kill when suddenly what appeared to be a large fire ball came shooting up from the floor, and through the ceiling, being more than enough to catch everyone's attention.

Adding to their confusion the collective entity, now piloted by Kitty came flying out of the hole in the ground.

" _It's ok. I'm in control now_ " Kitty's voice projected out to their minds.

"K-Kitty?" Laura was stunned. She'd seen a lot of strange things in her life but this was definitely one of the strangest.

" _Yes, it's me. There's no reason to fight anymore. But the radiation levels here are still dangerously high. We must go."_

With a wave of their hand, Kitty had the collective teleport them all a safe distance away from the nuclear facility.

" _Now for my last act as the designated driver of this collective body is to de-collect it!"_

In a flash of light the collective being vanished and in its place, were Kitty, Piotr, and the victims of the experiment. After explaining everything, the Winter Force assured them that they would bring those responsible for the experiment to justice, and that they would make sure nothing like it would ever happen again.

While the Russians made plans for what to do next, Laura pulled Kitty aside.

"I just have one question."

"Yes, I would have totally gone berserker too, if I thought you were finished too" said Kitty. "I had no idea you cared so much. I mean I admit I was afraid you hated me…"

"Kitty, I admit I do not always understand you" Laura interjected. "But I do not hate you. That said you can be annoying. Which is why I really need to know: did you finally tell him?"

If Kitty would finally end all the drama over Piotr, then as far as Laura was concerned it was all worth it.

"No, and I won't" said Kitty.

"Why not?!" Laura demanded. After everything they went through, Kitty was going to need a very good reason.

"When I got absorbed by the Supreme Soviet or whatever; it was my intense feelings for Colossus, right at the front of my mind when I got sucked in, that let me overwhelm the collective and take over. and while I was in charge I could see into Piotr's heart, and I saw he just doesn't feel the same way about me. He thinks of me more as a little sister."

 _Ok that's good enough_ Laura acknowledged. "So now you're going to move on, right?"

"Hell no!" Kitty declared, a determined look in her eyes. "Now I'm going to spend every waking moment changing his mind!"

Laura tried. She really did. But everyone reaches their breaking point eventually.

* * *

* **Xavier Institute for Higher Learning: November 12, 19:47***

Back in America Laura and Kitty found themselves staring down an angry Logan. They had just finished explaining where they'd been for the last two days. Needless to say, he was not happy.

"So not only did you put yourselves in danger Logan growled. "You stole my bike!" he then zeroed in on Laura. "And you went and clocked her."

Laura looked over at Kitty, who was now sporting a swollen cheek.

"It was a light hit" said Laura.

Logan's face softened into a smirk.

"Never been more sure I was right to pair you two together. And since you're such good friends now, you won't mind spending the next two weeks on extra chore duty."

Kitty groaned, while Laura took it in stride. Extra chores didn't seem so bad too her.

"Oh, and Laura, your Danger Room access is revoked."

Now that bothered her.

"Now I think the Blackbird could use a wash."

Smirk still on his face, Logan took some pleasure in getting payback for his bike. He was happy to leave the girls to their punishment, when suddenly he vanished right before their eyes in a flash of light.


	15. Misplaced

I do not own X-men or Young Justice

* * *

 ***Xavier Institute for Higher Learning: November 12, 19:47***

Returning from their little Russian escapade Laura and Kitty found themselves staring down an angry Logan. They had just finished explaining where they'd been for the last two days. Needless to say, he was not happy.

"So not only did you put yourselves in danger Logan growled. "You stole my bike!" he then zeroed in on Laura. "And you went and clocked her."

Laura looked over at Kitty, who was now sporting a swollen cheek.

"It was a light hit" said Laura.

Logan's face softened into a smirk.

"Never been more sure I was right to pair you two together. And since you're such good friends now, you won't mind spending the next two weeks on extra chore duty."

Kitty groaned, while Laura took it in stride. Extra chores didn't seem so bad too her.

"Oh, and Laura, your Danger Room access is revoked."

Now that bothered her.

"Now I think the Blackbird could use a wash."

Smirk still on his face, Logan took some pleasure in getting payback for his bike. He was happy to leave the girls to their punishment when suddenly he vanished right before their eyes in a flash of light.

"Where did he go?" Kitty asked, not really looking for an answer.

It was just as well as Laura found herself speechless at the sudden disappearance of her father. Just as the girls' minds begin to process just what had happened, Laura picked up on a welcomed scent as Raven suddenly appeared in front of them, arriving in her signature style.

"What the hell?!" Kitty exclaimed.

Ignoring her outburst, Raven focused on Laura, who was hoping her friend had some answers.

"Laura something's happened."

* * *

* **Mount Justice: November 12, 22:00***

Satellites and emergency calls from distraught children had revealed that anyone over the age of eighteen had vanished off the face of the Earth. The majority of the Team was out rescuing frightened young children, bringing them to the local high school, where the older teens would help look after them. This left Robin and Zatanna in the Cave, working to locate the source of the adults' disappearance.

" _We've set up a refugee center at the high school gym"_ Wally reported over the radio. _"Any luck on your end?"_

"No" said Robin. "Can't raise the Batcave, the Hall of Justice, or the Watch…" he stopped, not wanting to reveal the Justice League's secret headquarters to Zatanna. "Or any adult hero, even Red Arrow."

" _Guess we're on our own. Kid Flash out."_

"Traditional media's offline" Zatanna reported. "but kids worldwide are all posting the same thing. Every adult, 18 or older has disappeared. The sorcery necessary to pull this off…scary big."

"And we need you to find its source" said Robin.

"How am I…"

"I pulled this footage" Robin called up a video of Zatara casting a spell. "It's your dad helping us locate Wotan and the Injustice League last month."

"But the-the words, I mean, that's only part of it" Zatanna said doubtfully. "The rest takes training and…Robin, I'm-I'm just not on Zatara's level."

"I know it's hard, but try to stay whelmed." Robin gave Zatanna a comforting smile. "We'll find your dad, Batman, all of them. It's what we do."

"Perhaps we can be of some help" came a voice Robin didn't recognize

Robin and Zatanna turned to face their intruder, surprised to find Laura standing there with Raven by her side.

"Nice to see you too, Laura" said Robin. "But who's this?"

"This is Raven. She's a friend" said Laura.

"You can trust her, Robin" said Zatanna. "In fact, I'd really appreciate the help." She gave Raven a grateful smile, feeling more confident with the support of an additional magic user.

"That is why Laura had us come here" said Raven.

With no argument from Robin, Raven and Zatanna left to begin preparations for Zatara's locator spell, leaving the boy wonder alone with Laura.

"Have to admit, it's surprising to see you here" said Robin. "Thought you said you were done with the Team?"

"Circumstances demanded it" said Laura. "You already know all of the adults have vanished. This of course includes those at the Institute. Everyone is frightened and the older students are struggling to keep things under control."

With the adults missing the children were understandably starting to panic and getting out of control. Adding the Xavier Institute and all of its metahuman students to the mix just makes the situation that much worse.

Honestly Laura wouldn't be surprised to return and find the Institute the ruins.

"Raven came to see if I knew anything."

"And then you brought her here" Robin finished. "Good thing too. Z's looking a lot more confident."

"Still something has to be done about the panicking children in the meanwhile" said Laura.

"Think I've got an idea for that." With his usual cheeky smile in place, Robin contacted Aqualad and Kid Flash. "Hey guys come back to the Cave. I think I've got something that might help give us some breathing room."

* * *

" **Attention, children and teenagers of Earth. I am Aqualad. These are my friends Robin and Kid Flash."**

" **We're using Justice League tech to stream to every TV, radio, computer, and smartphone on the plant"** Robin explained as their message was heard around the world, instantly getting the panicking populace's attention.

" **We know you must be scared and angry"** said Kid Flash. **"We know with your parents missing there's a temptation to run wild. But please stay calm."**

" **We will find a way to bring the adults back but for now, the oldest among you must step up"** said Aqualad.

" **Take care of your younger siblings"** Robin beseeched. **"Take care of kids who have no one."**

In Gotham City, the teenagers have started collecting younger children, helping them find their way to libraries and community centers, where they can keep them safe, fed, and warm.

" **Protect them"** said Kid Flash.

In Dakota City, a school bus was teetering on the edge of a bridge, moments away from falling over. Suddenly a young black woman with short spiky black hair, wearing a formfitting blue shirt with a partial hood covering her cheeks and forehead, and brown coveralls- arrives on the scene. Hovering in the air, the teenaged hero created a force bubble of kinetic energy underneath the bus, lifting it to safety.

" **It is up to you"** said Aqualad.

In New York, the students of the Xavier Institute have taken to the streets. Dressed in their training uniforms the students spread out over the city, using their powers to help wherever possible.

* * *

While their message was working to calm the children for now, the Team still had no solid plan on how to return the adults. Worried about their chances, Kid Flash found himself in the Cave's trophy room, staring at the Helmet of Fate.

"I finally got through to Atlantis" said Aqualad, as he entered the room. "No adults there either."

"So…just how desperate are we?" asked Kid, a crazy idea forming. "I mean the Helmet could definitely come in handy."

"Yes, but we both know that anyone who dons the Helmet and allows Nabu to possess him may never be released from being Doctor Fate."

"So…not that desperate."

"Not yet."

"Guys?" Kid and Aqualad turned to find Zatanna standing in the doorway. "We -We're to try my father's locator spell."

* * *

Gathered in the command center, the Team and Laura watched as Raven and Zatanna went to work casting Zatara's spell. Despite her initial doubts Zatanna was able to keep it together and with Raven's help the spell was a complete success.

"Coordinates locked" said Robin, once the young sorceresses spell marked it on the hollo-map. "Roanoke Island. You did it."

"It worked!" startled the teenaged heroes turned to see a small boy standing in the middle of the room.

"Where did you come from?" asked Aqualad, wondering how a child could possibly infiltrate the Cave. "Who are you?"

"He's Captain Marvel" said Laura, picking up his scent.

"Yeah, and I'm Speedy Gonzalez" Kid Flash said sarcastically. "Clearly you've lost your mind since you've been gone because Captain Marvel is not a…"

"Gee, Wally, do I really have to bring you nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side?" the kid smirked.

"Ok so Captain Marvel's secret identity is a kid" said Robin, trying to process. "I am officially whelmed."

With that out of the way, Captain Marvel revealed to the Team that the spell at Roanoke Island had split the world into different dimensions. One world inhabited by children and the other containing adults and anyone over the age of eighteen.

Using his unique situation to their advantage the hero moved between the two worlds, using his forms of Captain Marvel and Billy Batson to coordinate between the Justice League and the Team. The League and the Team would make a simultaneous attack on Roanoke, and hope that with the defeat of their enemies the two worlds would merge back together.

It wasn't the most complex plan but it seemed like their best option. Just as Billy was about take his leave to join Batman and Zatara for the adults' part of the mission, Laura caught the boy's attention and pulled him aside.

"Uh what's up?" Billy asked uncertainly. It was the first time he'd really had any contact with the Laura and wasn't sure what to make of her.

"Billy, when you return to the other world. I'd like you to contact the Xavier Institute" said Laura. "Ask for Logan. Tell him I'm alright and I'd like him to help the League."

"Um…ok, who is he?"

"My…father" it was the first-time Laura had ever referred to Logan as such, it brought a warm feeling to her heart.

Before Billy could react to that surprising news, Laura left to join the others on the bioship.

* * *

* **Roanoke Island: November 13, 00:01***

The team located the source of the spell at a crossroads in the exact center of the island. Keeping to the shadows they observed the situation. Standing inside a glowing pentagram, focusing on a golden gemstone was what appeared to be a scrawny teenaged boy with mop-top styled black hair in a with V-shaped bangs and devil-horns.

Resting at the boy's feet was a ginger furred striped cat.

" _Should've known it'd be this brat"_ Kid Flash said over the mind link. Looking to Raven the speedster was about to identify the child for the new girl only for her to beat him to the punch.

" _Klarion the Witch Boy. A Lord of Chaos"_ said Raven, already familiar with the boy.

" _Have you fought him before?"_ asked Laura.

" _No but he's had run ins with Jason in the past"_ she explained. _"Lords of Chaos and Order require a sort of anchor in order to manifest themselves on the physical plane. That will be his weakness."_

" _When Dr. Fate possessed my body, he defeated Klarion by attacking the cat"_ said Kid Flash.

" _Then we know our target"_ said Aqualad. _"Robin. Artemis."_

" _Works for me"_ said Artemis, as she and Robin aimed their respective weapons. _"I was never a cat person anyway."_

Together with Robin, Artemis fired at Klarion. But the Witch Boy saw them coming, with a wave of his hand he conjured an energy shield, leaving their attacks to bounce off harmlessly.

"Is that the best you can do?" Klarion sneered.

Raising his hand Klarion released a bolt of lightning at Robin and Artemis, forcing them to dive for cover.

Keeping the pressure on, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Superboy, and Laura charged Klarion from all four paths. With a gesture, he conjured a dome of energy surrounding himself and the gemstone, knocking the four heroes back.

Zatanna then jumped into the fray, reciting an incantation, only for the spell to have no effect on the Lord of Chaos.

"Baby magic" Klarion scoffed, with a flick of his wrist, he released a shockwave sending Zatanna flying.

Unable to find the words to protect herself from what was sure to be a painful landing, Zatanna was grateful to find herself rescued by Superboy, who had rushed to his feet and caught her just before she hit the ground.

Klarion smiled sadistically as he eagerly waited to see what the young heroes would do next. He didn't have to wait long as Miss Martian made her move, telekinetically throwing boulders at the Witch Boy, only to shatter harmlessly against his barrier.

Unimpressed, Klarion turned to the Martian and released a torrent of magical flame from his mouth, driving M'gann away.

"It's over Klarion"

The Lord of Chaos turned to find Raven holding his precious cat.

"Stand down or we'll find out if cats really do have nine lives" Raven threatened.

"You should know better than to mess with the familiar to a Lord of Chaos" Klarion sneered, his eyes burning with rage. For a brief moment Klarion's features seemed to change, taking on a more demonic appearance, as he directed his magic towards his familiar.

"What?" Raven gasped, as she dropped the cat, watching as Teekl transformed into a grotesque, man-sized cat monster.

"Show them what you can do, Teekl."

Obeying his master's command, the monster cat swiped his claws at Raven, who just managed to protect herself with a wall of dark energy. But it was all she could do just to defend herself, as Teekl continued to claw at Raven's defenses, keeping her pinned down.

Seeing Raven in trouble, Laura rushed to help, her own claws drawn, she dived at Teekl, only for the transformed familiar to bat her away with a swipe of his paw.

"Laura!" Raven cried, as Teekl moved in for another strike at her friend. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

At her command, dark energy washed over Teekl, and with a wave of her arm, Raven tossed the familiar aside, crashing into the side of Klarion's barrier, angering the Lord of Chaos, as for a moment his form flickered in and out of sight.

"Oh, you want to play rough!" Klarion growled, his hands igniting with crackling energy. Suddenly lighting burst forth from the gemstone, striking Klarion and breaking his concentration. "Ugh. So, you teamed up with the grownups. Teamwork is so overrated."

"I'm not so sure about that!" said Raven, her eyes glowing pure white. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Summoning all her strength, Raven's mystical energy took on a towering form of her namesake, covering the entire battlefield in the shadow, of its wings, it flew straight at Klarion overpowering the Lord of Chaos' barrier shattering it and the gemstone.

With the stone's destruction, its mystical energy was released in a blinding flash, as Klarion trapped in bonds of dark energy was joined by the unconscious sorcerers, that had helped him in his plot. And with them the Team was met with the welcomed sight of Batman, Zatara, Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, and to Laura's relief the Wolverine.

"They sure don't make evil immortal sorcerers like they used to" Klarion shrugged. With a snap of his fingers, he shattered his bonds. "Still it was fun while it lasted" calling Teekl to his side, Klarion opened a portal, but before he took his leave he had one last thing to say. "But I'm sure, there's lots more fun to come."

And with that he took his leave, leaving the heroes to wonder just what he was hinting at. But though they were all unnerved by the Chaos Lord's words, Laura couldn't help but notice he seemed to be focused on Raven in particular, and from the way her friend was clenching her fists in frustration, it was obvious she was thinking the same thing.


	16. Fight Club

I do not own X-men or Young Justice

* * *

 ***Star City: November 17, 22:00***

Holding onto his prize for dear life, a common crook ran for his life, as the Black Canary trailed him from the rooftops, taunting him as the thief made the mistake of running down a dead-end alleyway.

"Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide."

Jumping down from a fire escape, Canary landed in front of the crook, cornering him, only for him to floor him with a desperate right hook. Unable to believe his luck, the thief took off running, but Canary was persistent. Chasing after him, she tackled the thief to the ground, they wrestled for a bit, until the crook gained the upper hand. In a desperate move, the League member unleashed her Canary Cry, knocking the man out as the close range sonic attack proved too much for him.

With the thief down, Black Canary searched him and retrieved a stolen wallet.

 _What is wrong with me?_ Canary asked herself. There was no reason she should've struggled to beat a common pickpocket. Leaving the crook tied up for the police, Canary left the alley, planning to call it an early night.

Unbeknownst to her, Canary's sloppy performance didn't go unnoticed, as Laura and Red-X emerged from the shadows, having seen the whole thing.

"Told you, something's off" said Red-X.

Laura stayed silent, struggling to figure out what could be wrong with Black Canary. Examining the thief, she took down, Laura found nothing to indicate he was metahuman, or had any sort of advanced tech that could've helped him.

"I'm surprised you brought this too me" said Laura. One would think, a criminal like Red-X would gladly benefit from a League member's decline in performance. It was more than suspicious that the masked thief would bring her this information, even more so that he risked breaking into the Xavier Institute to do so.

"Don't get me wrong. This isn't charity" said Red-X. "I need a favor. And my sources say you went out of your way to speak with Canary a few months back. I figure, I scratch your back and you scratch mine."

Not surprising that Red-X wanted something for this information. In fact, it actually relaxed Laura to know the masked thief criminal was working an angle, even better that it was because he needed her help with something. The advantage was hers.

"Fine, but we investigate Canary first" said Laura.

"Then, you'll be happy to know I already placed a tracer on her bike" said Red-X. "Now come on, my bike's around back."

* * *

 ***Blüdhaven: November 18, 00:01***

Red-X's tracker led them to the parking garage of what appeared to be an abandoned office building. Sticking to the shadows they watched as Black Canary used a secure elevator in what should've been a powered down building.

"Now, you can't even try to tell me this isn't suspicious" Red-X quipped.

Laura just rolled her eyes, unwilling to add to the thief's ego. Using one of Red-X's gadgets to deal with the security and they took the elevator down to a subterranean level, surprisingly finding themselves in a well-furnished illegal high society club of some kind.

"Looks like we'll have to go undercover" said Red-X.

Laura agreed, as their outfits would stand out far too much in such a black-tie environment.

"Don't suppose, you've got a suit and gown stashed away somewhere?" Laura asked, as she scanned the crowd for anyone her size.

"I think theirs will do nicely" Red-X pointed to a group of stereotypical spoiled rich kid types, looking for a good time. "I think their parents will thank us."

Laura agreed; she could still see traces of white powder under their noses. Following the simple matter of luring and locking their targets in a nearby broom closet, Laura and Red-X were ready to investigate.

As they moved through the club, Laura couldn't help but take a curious look at the now unmasked Red-X. With his short dark hair, cunning blue eyes, Laura despite herself had to admit he was attractive.

As the lights began to dim, Laura and Red-X followed the crowd to an auditorium centered around large glass dome covered fighting ring. Taking their seats, Laura also noted the chairs were all equipped to allow them to place bets.

As the lights around the seating area went out, a bright spotlight fell upon the ring, as the projection of an Asian woman with pinned long dark hair, wearing sunglasses and a formfitting red dress appeared overhead.

" **Welcome to another ultra-exclusive evening of Meta-Brawl Glamour Slam!"** the woman announced. **"My name is Roulette, and I make the rules. Prepare to see the biggest baddest super powered struggle for dominance that has ever been my pleasure to present. For tonight I bring you one the legendary ladies of the League. The undefeated queen of the Glamour Slam: Black Canary!"**

Laura couldn't believe it when Black Canary stepped into the ring, a vicious blood thirsty grin on her face as she threw her fists up into the air inciting cheers from the crowd.

" **Who would dare to challenge the sonic songstress herself, none other than our up and coming Beauty of the Brawl: Wolfsbane!"**

A woman with bright green eyes and long red hair entered the ring. The crowd cheered as the woman transformed into a wolf/human hybrid.

" **Place your bets, ladies and gentlemen."**

Laura watched as the audience did just that. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Red-X make a bet of his own.

"What?" Red-X feigned ignorance, as Laura glared at him. "At least I put it on Canary.

" **Let the pain begin!"**

At Roulette's command the two metahumans charged each other. Using her wolf form's enhanced speed, Wolfsbane landed the first blow, slashing her claws into Black Canary's shoulder. Unfazed, Canary countered with a knee to Wolfsbane jaw, knocking her off balance. Keeping the pressure on, Canary followed up with a series of powerful kicks to the transformed woman's center, with the last one knocking Wolfsbane flat on her back.

But Wolfsbane wasn't done yet. Going through a second transformation Wolfsbane's hybrid form changed completely into a wolf with reddish brown fur. In her new form, Wolfsbane proved too fast for Black Canary, tackling the League member to the ground before she could react.

Pinned under Wolfsbane, Canary struggled to hold the transformed woman back, as she attempted to snap her fangs into Canary's neck. Just as it seemed Wolfsbane would claim victory, Canary unleashed her sonic cry, blasting Wolfsbane off her and causing excruciating amounts of pain.

Unable to withstand a point-blank Canary Cry, Wolfsbane fell to the ground, returning to her human form as she lost consciousness.

With her victory, Black Canary threw her arms into the and let out a savage war cry as she basked in the glory of the crowd's cheers, paying no mind to the woman she left knocked out on the ground, bleeding from her ears.

"That's not Canary" Laura whispered to herself, horrified by what she'd seen.

* * *

Switching back to their work clothes, Laura and Red-X returned to the parking garage to wait for Black Canary. Ignoring Red-X's protests to wait, Laura walked out into the open to confront the League member.

"You could've killed that woman" Laura said accusingly. "Why are you doing this?"

Ignoring Laura's concerns, Black Canary floored her with a kick to the jaw.

"You've got worse than that coming" Black Canary threatened, as she brought her heel down on Laura.

Rolling out of the way, Laura jumped to her feet and easily slipped into a fighting stance. No more certain than ever that something was wrong with Canary, Laura refused unsheathe her claws instead going at the League member relying only on her hand to hand skills.

Unfortunately, even with all of her training with the Facility, Black Canary was one of the world's most skilled martial artists. And as she deflected and countered every move she made, Laura was beginning to understand just how skilled Black Canary truly was.

Still even without the use of her claws, Laura's healing factor provided a solid advantage over Canary. Even if she couldn't beat her out right, Laura knew she could out last Black Canary long enough to find out just what was going on.

A fact that wasn't lost to Black Canary. Trapping Laura in an armlock, Black Canary unleashed her Canary Cry. Just as it did with Wolfsbane, Laura's enhanced senses proved to be her undoing, leaving her passed out on the ground.

Deciding to remain hidden Red-X watched as a squad of security guards arrived on the scene and took Laura into custody, dragging her back down to the lower levels with Black Canary following after them for support.

* * *

When Laura came too she found herself sitting in a cell behind a steel door with a glass window allowing a view of a long hall of cells. Laura watched as Roulette escorted by a hunched over elderly bald man covered in tribal tattoos, looked in on Wolfsbane who remained in critical condition.

"If she dies you do" Laura threatened, getting the pair attention.

"Ah, so our little intruder's awake" said Roulette. "You're no ordinary girl. Able to heal so quickly and somehow able to resist Mesmero's telepathic commands. Yes, certainly an interesting one. Which begs the question, why are you here?"

"Black Canary reported that the girl is called Laura or X-23" said Mesmero. "She is apparently an associate of hers."

Laura glared at the bald man as she now understood the metahuman cage fighters were all being influenced by Mesmero's telepathy with Roulette providing the fanfare to attract customers.

"Ah then I know just how to deal with her" Roulette smirked. "We'll place them in the ring and make a profit."

"Excellent" Mesmero agreed.

Pleased with themselves Mesmero and Roulette left to make the arrangements for a show their audience was sure to love.

Once the coast was clear, Laura sat back in her prison cell with a smirk on her face as she picked up on the scent of xenothium in the air.

* * *

" **An extra-added attraction tonight, ladies and gentlemen"** Roulette announced, drawing her club's attention to the ring and driving her customers to their seats to watch the action. **"Black Canary had so much fun, she's come back for more."**

The crowd cheered as Black Canary once more stepped into the ring.

" **Challenging her is a new up-and-comer. I give you, X-23!"**

Laura scowled as she allowed the guards to force her into the ring, paying the cheering crowd no mind as she found herself facing off against Black Canary.

" **Ladies and gentlemen place your bets. And let the pain begin!"**

Black Canary immediately lashed out at Laura, knocking her to the ground with a powerful kick to the temple. Keeping the pressure on Canary brought her leg down on Laura, who quickly rolled out of the way, countering with a sweep to Canary's legs, knocking her to the ground.

Laura immediately pounced on top of Canary, wrestling with the League member. In their scuffle, Black Canary grabbed Laura by the wrists and took a deep breath intending to unleash a full power sonic attack at close range. But before she could release her Cry, Laura nailed Canary with a headbutt stunning her.

Using the opening to free her wrists, Laura slapped her palms against Black Canary's temples. Yet she made no move to follow up instead Laura allowed Canary to throw her aside, and watched as the League member stumbled to her feet.

"L-Laura?" Black Canary muttered, as a fog lifted from her mind. "What happened?"

"I gave you a new accessory" said Laura, pointing to where there was now small Xs on the sides of Canary's head. "They're made with anti-telepathy technology."

"Thanks" Canary gave Laura a grateful smile. It was good to see her, though Canary wished it was under better circumstances. "So, do I even want to know what's going on?"

" **Sorry folks but it looks like these two have made a change in plans"** Roulette announced, eliciting boos and complaints from the audience. **"But don't you worry. I've saved the very best for last."**

Laura and Black Canary watched in disbelief as none other than Wonder Woman stepped into the ring, with a blood thirsty look in her eyes. The amazon's appearance set the audience on fire as the room was drowned in the sound of their cheers.

" **That's right ladies and gentlemen. It's really, Wonder Woman. Now can these two dangerous beauties stand up to the amazon powerhouse herself?"**

"Don't suppose you've got any more of these?" Canary asked Laura.

"No" Laura replied, as she unsheathed her claws.

"Really?" Canary raised a brow, Laura hadn't used her claws against her.

"I don't really like Wonder Woman." Laura shrugged, as if that explained everything.

Canary just smirked and shook her head liking the growth in Laura's personality; while understanding Wonder Woman's strength meant Laura couldn't afford to hold back.

* * *

With a sadistic smile on her face, Roulette watched from her office, as Wonder Woman fought against Laura and Black Canary. At her side was Mesmero, who was attempting to figure out what had allowed Black Canary to escape his control.

"Black Canary's mind is lost to me" said Mesmero.

"It's fine" said Roulette. "The amazon will deal with them both. And with added bonus of bringing in more profit."

"Yeah, I got a problem with that" came Red-X's voice.

Shocked to have another intruder, Mesmero tried to reach out with his mind, just as the masked thief dropped down from the air vents. So, focused on his attempt to control Red-X's mind, Mesmero was caught off guard when Red fired an X-shaped projectile from his palm, that attached itself to his forehead, before delivering a powerful electric shock.

With her telepath taken out, Roulette knew it was only a matter of time before her hostages returned to themselves. Not wanting to be there when it happened, she attempted to make a run for it only to have Red-X stand in her way.

"Who're you supposed to be?" Roulette demanded, as she took an involuntary step back. "A hero here to save the day?"

"Lady, you couldn't be more wrong" Red-X chuckled darkly, as the symbols on the back of his hands extended into blades. "But I know who you are, Roulette. You're the kind that likes to watch, but when it comes to getting your own pretty hands dirty…"

To Red-X's surprise, Roulette lashed out with a vicious roundhouse to the jaw, causing him to stagger back and look at her in shock.

"Didn't think I was that good, did you?" Roulette smirked, as she removed her hair pins, revealing them to be knives as she let her dark hair flow free. "Guess what I'm even better."

Red-X quickly brought his guard up, using the blades on the back of his hands to block and parry Roulette's knives.

"I admit you're better than I thought" said Red-X, sounding amused. "But I got to tell you –" Retracting his blades, Red-X ducked under Roulette's attempt to slice his throat. Rolling under her arm, Red-X got behind Roulette and trapped her arms in a hold. "– you're really overselling yourself."

* * *

Down in the ring, Wonder Woman's bracelets proved a match for Laura's claws, as she used them to deflect the girl's deadly blades before tossing her aside into a charging Black Canary.

Before they could right themselves, Wonder Woman grabbed Canary and Laura by the back of their heads and started to bring their heads together, stopping only moments before crushing them against each other.

Laura and Canary breathed sighs of relief as they realized the telepath controlling Wonder Woman had been defeated.

As the fog cleared from her mind, Wonder Woman released Laura and Canary, "I hope you two have an explanation for this?"

"If they're not up for it, I'm sure they are" said Red-X as he dragged Roulette and Mesmero before them.

* * *

With the Glamour Slam taken down, Laura and Red-X watched from a nearby rooftop as Roulette and Mesmoro were carted off to jail, leaving Wonder Woman and Black Canary to make the arrangements for their victims to receive treatment.

"So, we saved Canary, now what?" Laura asked Red-X.

Red-X removed his mask and with a smirk on his face asked, "How do you feel about New Orleans?"


	17. Agendas

I do not own X-men or Young Justice

* * *

 ***Watchtower: November 19, 13:54***

Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman stood silently, in the Watchtower's garden, looking out over the Earth, admiring the beauty of the world they had sworn to protect.

"Times like these one feels the very weight of the world upon us" said Wonder Woman.

"Everyone is here" the heroes turned to face Aquaman.

The four made their way to the boardroom, where they met up with the remaining twelve additional members of the Justice League: Flash, Red Tornado, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Green Lantern (John Stewart), Captain Marvel, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Zatara, and Captain Atom. At last the entire League was assembled.

"Our agenda is clear" said Aquaman. "What's at stake should not be underestimated."

"The decisions we make today will reverberate for years to come" said Superman.

"And influence whether or not the world continues to put their trust in the Justice League" said Wonder Woman.

"Please take your seats" said Batman. "We have work to do."

Once the League members were all seated, holographic computers appeared in front of all of them. The Martian Manhunter then took this time to address them.

"Another expansion of the League could generate another escalation of hostilities from our enemies. No one needs nor wants another Injustice League."

"Point taken" said Superman. "but the option remains to vote no on all candidates. So…I nominate Icon for League membership."

The image of a tall, muscular African American man with short cropped black hair, wearing a domino mask, a red tunic with crossed black bands and a golden ring in the center, black pants, and a large green cape, appeared in the center of the table.

"Why, because you suspect Icon might be Kryptonian, like you did with Captain Marvel?" questioned Green Arrow.

"Icon interest me also" said Wonder Woman, coming to Superman's defense. "As does his protégé, Rocket." The image of the young woman from Dakota city appeared before them. "Athena knows the League could use more female members."

Black Canary and Hawkwoman immediately voiced their agreement.

* * *

 ***New Orleans: November 19, 15:00***

New Orleans was unlike anywhere, Laura had ever been. From the music filling the streets to the random of delicious smelling foods; there was a kind of energy to the city that brought a smile even to her usually stoic features.

"That's the thing about New Orleans" said Red-X or Jason as he told her to call him now that he was out of costume. "It just welcomes you, no matter who you are."

Laura considered the thief's words and found that she couldn't disagree. She found herself wondering if that was perhaps the reason why the city's referred to as the Big Easy.

"As nice as the city is, what exactly are we here for?" she asked. "You do realize it's only a matter of time before my father decides to track me down. And I doubt you want to face the Wolverine."

"Well, if I'm gonna die, I might as well have a last meal first." Jason grabbed Laura's arm and dragged her over to a nearby jazz club saying they had the best jambalaya in the city. "It's a favorite of my dad's."

That certainly surprised Laura. Given his profession, she'd assumed Jason didn't have any family. Unless… "Your father's a thief too, I take it."

"Runs in the family" Jason smirked. "In fact, that's kind of the reason why I called you here."

"I'm not stealing anything for you" said Laura. As much as she's enjoyed the city and the meal, she wasn't about to get herself into trouble over a boy. She'd leave that to Kitty.

"Believe me, if that was all I needed, I'd do it myself." Jason assured her. "We've still got a bit of a wait so just sit back and enjoy your stew."

* * *

 ***Watchtower***

"I nominate the Atom" said Batman, calling forth an image of the hero.

"Seriously? The Atom?" Captain Marvel scoffed. "How useful could he be at that size?"

"It's the size that makes him useful" the Dark Knight countered.

"Absolutely" Flash agreed. "Still, we could always use more power. And Earth has a third Green Lantern, Guy Gardner."

"No" Hal and John immediately denied.

"But we could really…"

"No!" the Lanterns stressed, obviously having history with their fellow Lantern.

* * *

 ***New Orleans***

Having finished her admittedly delicious meal, Laura was starting to get impatient about what Jason had brought her for and demanded answers.

"Well, then you'll be happy to know the waits over" Jason smirked, pointing over Laura's shoulder to a trio of men who'd just entered the club. Each of them were dressed in dark hooded jackets led by a man in his early twenties with long dirty blonde hair, a pierced eyebrow, and carrying what Laura recognized as collapsible bō staffs. "How's it hanging, Julian?"

"Well if it isn't Toddy boy" the leader Julian sneered. "Looks like you saved me the trouble of tracking you down."

Laura and Jason stood to confront Julian only for his two stooges to grab them by the shoulders as their boss extended his staff, intending to crack it over Jason's head. Obviously expecting their greater numbers to intimidate them, the goons holding them were unprepared when Jason and Laura broke free and flipped them over their shoulders, throwing them right on top of Julian.

Guessing this wasn't just about a street brawl, Laura grabbed Julian and dragged him along as they took their leave before someone could call the cops.

"So, what's this all about?" Laura asked. "And if you brush me off again, I'm leaving."

"Wasn't planning on it" Jason assured her. He had no more reason to keep her waiting. "I used to run with a crime family called the Thieves Guild. Julien here is part of a rival family called the Rippers. A few days ago, I learned they kidnapped my father. And if they managed to catch him then, I knew I was going to need some help."

Laura sighed know that even if he hadn't helped her save Black Canary, she still probably would've agreed to help him. Having formed a relationship with Logan she now understood just how important a father could be.

"Well, then let's see what we can learn from Julian."

* * *

 ***Watchtower***

"I nominate Laura Kinney" said Black Canary, mindful not to refer to her original codename, as she called for an image. "As we're all aware, she's fully trained and highly skilled, both in combat and tactics. She's also shown great loyalty and strength of character."

"I agree" said Wonder Woman. "She's shown much growth during her time away from the Team."

Hawkwoman also voiced her support but Batman and a few other members weren't so sure. Her recent actions aside, Laura had already broken her original agreement with the Justice League, and refused her former teammates invitation to rejoin them. Why should they induct her into the League?

"If we're considering Laura, then I nominate Red Arrow" said Green Arrow, calling up the image of his former protégé. "Roy has more experience, and he's no kid anymore. He's eighteen. A legal adult. He's ready."

"Is he?" Aquaman questioned. "Red Arrow has been uncooperative and disrespectful. If we reward that behavior, what message does that send to the rest of the Team?"

"No" said Superman. "Red Arrow may be eighteen, but Laura and the rest of the Team are too young. We're not inducting children into the League."

Captain Marvel was starting to get nervous, as it was no longer a secret that he's actually a ten-year-old boy.

"I nominate Plastic Man" said Batman, saving Billy with the change in topic.

"I don't know" said Flash. "the guys got a pretty substantial criminal record."

Laughter erupted from Captain Marvel, remembering past run ins with the man. The Captain stopped once he noticed everyone was looking at him. "Sorry, the guy cracks me up." But no one else is amused.

"Maybe it's time we all talked about the elephant in the room" Flash sighed. "Should Captain Marvel stay a member, now that we know he's really only ten years old?"

"He does possess an adult body" said Red Tornado. "and the wisdom of Solomon."

"Wisdom does not equal maturity" Aquaman argued.

"Hey, I'm sitting right here" said Captain Marvel, sounding insulted.

"Then, Billy, maybe you should leave until we've hashed this out" Canary said patronizingly.

"No, Captain Marvel is a member and is entitles to participate until or unless he's voted out" said Batman.

"It's not just his age" said Wonder Woman. "It's the fact that he lied about it."

"I didn't lie, exactly" Captain Marvel argued. "I just left out the part about being a kid."

"A lie of omission is still a lie. You kept an important secret from us. No one in the League knew the truth."

"I did" said Batman, shocking Captain Marvel, as he'd thought he'd kept the secret rather well.

"I shouldn't be surprise" Wonder Woman glared. "since you indoctrinated Robin into crime fighting at the ripe old age of nine."

"Robin needed to help bring the men responsible for his parents' deaths to justice."

"So, he could turn out like you?"

"So, that he wouldn't."

"You seem to have reached consensus that eighteen years is a suitable minimum age for joining the League" said Martian Manhunter. "Yet what of Miss Martian? Though she is biologically an adolescent by Martian standards, she was born forty-eight Earth years ago."

"So, what is the deciding factor?" Red Tornado questioned. "Chronology or biology? Take Superboy for example."

"Exactly" said Black Canary. "He's less than a year old. Must he wait seventeen more to stand beside us?"

Superman grew uncomfortable at the mention of Superboy, still a sore spot for the Kryptonian hero, he refused to even look at the image of his clone.

* * *

 ***New Orleans***

After a little persuasion from Laura, Julian told them that Jason's father was being held in a place called Blood Moon Bayou. Admittedly the crime family had decent security consisting of motion sensors and a series of underwater mines. Still it was nothing they couldn't handle. Between the information acquired from Julian and their own skills in infiltration they managed to guide their boat safely through the waters.

"We must be getting close" said Jason now back in the garb of Red-X.

Laura sniffed the air. "We are. Let's get out here. We don't want to risk being seen."

docking their boat on the shore and continued the shore, they made their way on foot following Laura's nose until they found the Rippers' hideout, an old plantation manor. Using the cover of night, they approached the building, looking for a way inside.

Spotting an unguarded balcony, Red-X teleported himself and Laura up and they slipped inside. Silently they roamed the halls until they came across couple members of the Rippers standing guard in front of a door.

Unsheathing her claws, Laura was about to move in only for Red-X to hold her back.

"I've got this one" he told her. holding his palm out he fired two X-shaped gel-like projectiles at the guards. Expanding upon contact with the air they wrapped themselves around the guards and stuck them to the wall, delivering a mild jolt of electricity to knock them out as it solidified into a solid durable substance. "See, no mess."

Laura didn't admit but she was impressed. Walking up to the door, her claws made quick work of the lock. Once inside they found a man with messy dark hair and burning red eyes, wearing a long brown coat, tied to a chair with thick manacles around his hands that Laura recognized as power dampening cuffs.

"Well, ain't you a sight for sore eyes" he smiled at Red-X. "And you even brought a date."

"Didn't you tell me nothing's more romantic to a woman than a little danger" Red-X joked.

 _Great there's two of them._ rolling her eyes, Laura stepped forward and with a swipe of her claws cut the cuffs off the man's hands.

"Must be Logan's little girl" he said, surprising Laura. "Not hard to guess. Same claws and attitude, even look a bit like him. Though you much prettier, petite." Laying on the charm he planted a light kiss on the back of Laura's hand. "Remy LeBeau at your service. Though you can call me Gambit."

"Laura" she replied, taking her hand back. Though she had to admit she felt strangely flustered for a moment. _Maybe I should ask Logan about this later._

"Ugh, enough old man" Red-X groaned, getting a chuckle from his father. "We need to get going."

Deciding to save further embarrassing his son for later, Gambit marched out the door with Laura and Red-X following behind him. As they move through the halls, it was clear to Laura where Red-X learned his skills. Gambit moved with a sort of ease and grace that most would be hard pressed to match. And for a moment she wondered if it could've been related to whatever his powers were.

That assumption went out the window when they found their escape route blocked by a small army of Ripper family members with a balding middle-aged man dressed in a period suit perfect for the age of the building standing in front with Julian by his side.

"Jean Luc" Gambit smirked at the man.

"Gambit, don't tell me you're planning on leaving us" said the Rippers' leader.

Gambit flourished his coat, Laura just managed to see him slip something from his pocket. "Afraid so. My boy's in town and what kinda father would I be if I didn't show him and his girl a good time."

"You're crazy if you think I'm just gonna let you waltz out of here" said Jean Luc, dropping the pretense of a friendly conversation. Raising his hand, he signaled for his men to train their guns on Gambit, Laura, and Red-X. "Tell you what. Your boy gives up his fancy suit and I'll maybe let you live."

"That all this was?" Gambit shook his head in disappointment. "Your boys jump me just so you can bully my kid to share his toys. Expected better from the Rippers."

While Jean Luc and his men were distracted by the slight against them, Gambit threw a playing card at the Rippers. To Laura's confusion the Rippers immediately scrambled away from the card in fear. The reason was made clear when suddenly it exploded in burst of energy, blasting them around the room.

"After you" Gambit bowed dramatically, standing aside to allow the teens to pass. As they made their escape, Gambit took a moment to press his hand against the manor wall, sending a charge through the structure.

As they began their trip back to the city, from their boat they watched as Gambit's powers caused the entire building to go up in a massive explosion.

With Gambit saved and the Rippers out of commission, the father and son escorted Laura to the train station.

"Tell, Logan hi from me, petite" Gambit told Laura, before stepping away to give her and Jason some privacy.

"Didn't realize he knew your dad" said Jason. "We don't talk much about his X-men days."

"It's fine" said Laura. She didn't ask Logan much about his past either, feeling that he'd share when he felt like it. "Though I'm not sure how much rescuing he needed."

Jason chuckled. "Yeah, he probably would've gotten out on his own eventually. Guess I just worry about him. I owe him too much not too."

Laura nodded, understanding completely what he meant. With the final call for passengers, Laura prepared to board her train taking a moment to turn back to Jason with a smirk and said, "By the way, I'm not your girl."

"No, you don't belong to anyone" Jason agreed, watching as the train carried Laura away.

"Gonna have to start teaching you how to charm a lady" said Gambit, appearing by Jason's side. "Course you picked a dangerous one."

"Oh, shut it, old man."

* * *

 ***Watchtower***

"Then here are our candidates for new or continued membership" said Superman, displaying the heroes in question.

"We've debated origin, gender, size, experience, age temperament, and background" said Batman. "But what is the fundamental criterion for membership?"

"When all is said, and done the question must be, whom do we trust" said Wonder Woman. "trust to fight beside us, trust to have our backs, trust to uphold the high standards and ideals of the Justice League?"

"Time to vote" said Batman. "make your decisions wisely."

* * *

AN: Thought about having someone nominate Logan but ultimately decided it wouldn't fit. As the Wolverine, Logan's willing to cross lines (kill) that the members of the Justice League won't so it just didn't feel like a good fit.


	18. Auld Acquaintance

I do not own X-men or Young Justice

* * *

 ***Xavier Institute for Higher Learning: December 31, 08:00***

While Laura had to admit, there were benefits to living at the Institute, there were things that the she missed about the Cave. Number one being she could at least find some peace and quiet when she needed to be alone.

And she wasn't the only one that didn't mind a little silence, as she found Logan was already in the kitchen quietly enjoying his coffee while he read the paper. The frontpage headline being the Atom, Plastic Man, Icon, and Red Arrow's admittance to the Justice League.

Honestly Laura wasn't sure how she felt about that last one. She didn't really see Red Arrow as someone worthy of being a member of the League given what she knew of his falling out with his mentor. And of course, there were her own less than pleasant interactions with the archer.

Banishing the thought, Laura sat down and helped herself to a bowl of cereal. This had become a sort of ritual between her and Logan. Neither of them had to say a word to know the other had acknowledged their presence and were free to simply enjoy the quiet company.

It was moments like this gave Laura a true appreciation for the holidays – with most of the students away from the Institute, truly this was bliss. At least it was until the doorbell suddenly rang out. Ordinarily, Laura would've paid it no mind leaving it up to another member of the house to get it. Except she recognized the scent and the growl she heard from Logan said he remembered it too.

Annoyed that their peaceful morning had been interrupted, Logan and Laura answered the door to find the Team with the addition of a new member, Laura noted, at their doorstep.

"What do you want?" Logan growled. He'd already made it clear that he didn't like the Team especially a certain loud-mouthed speedster.

"I apologize for our intrusion" said Kaldur. The Atlantean then looked to Superboy, who waved down Sphere now in the form of a flying red motorcycle sporting a seat upfront and a larger pod at the back for additional passengers. To Laura's confusion the cycle was not only piloting itself but was also carrying a bound Black Canary. "But there's been a situation."

* * *

 ***Mount Justice: December 31, 06:16***

Its been a trying time for the members of the Team. Superboy, Artemis, and Miss Martian had found themselves leveraged by members of the criminal cabal known as the Light; Lex Luthor, Sports Master, and Queen Bee respectively. Each of the villains holding something personal over the heroes.

It'd taken far longer than they would've liked but in the end the trio came clean to the rest of the team revealing their respective secrets with Superboy confessing his half-human status with Luthor's genes being used in genetic makeup. Following his lead, Artemis revealed that not only was Sports Master her father, but the assassin Cheshire was also her sister. And finally, M'gann exposed her status as a White Martian citing the prejudices she faced living among the Greens on Mars.

Each of them fearing rejection for their origins they were relieved when the other members of the team including their newest member Rocket, the protégé of the new League member Icon from Dakota City, rallied behind them accepting them for who they were.

After a hard-fought battle, the Team emerged victorious and they were riding that high all the way back to the Cave.

"We have reason to feel proud of yesterday's victory" Aqualad told the Team, as they gathered in the command room. "But one thing has not changed."

"Somehow the bad guys are still getting intel on us" said Robin.

"Yeah, but at least we know none of us are the mole" said Kid Flash, trying to remain positive.

"Correct." They looked over to see Batman and Red Tornado enter the room. "The mole was Red Arrow" said the Dark Knight, calling forth an image of the archer.

The shock hit the Team hard, but it was worst for Wally, Robin, and Kaldur having known Roy as a close and trusted friend.

"Batman that cannot be" Aqualad protested. "Roy was Green Arrow's protégé, we've known him for years."

"Unfortunately, the Roy Harper we have known for the last three years is another Project Cadmus clone" Red Tornado explained.

"We learned the real Speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick" said Batman, as he brought up an image of the younger Roy Harper in his original costume. "The clone was preprogramed with a drive to join the Justice League with is why he was so angry over delays to his admission, and why he refused to join the Team. This Roy Harper had no idea he was a clone or a traitor, as his subconscious programming drove him to become League worthy. So, he struck out on his own as Red Arrow. When he was finally admitted his secondary programming kicked in and he attempted to betray the League to Vandal Savage. Fortunately, I had already deduced Red Arrow was a clone. We were prepared."

"Savage was subdued, but Red Arrow escaped" said Red Tornado. "He is now a fugitive; armed and dangerous."

"If you guys hadn't rescued me from Cadmus…" Superboy said uneasily, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably shuddering at the thought of his fate if his friends hadn't found him.

"What…What happened to the real Roy?" Robin asked, fearing he knew the answer.

"We don't know" said Batman. "He isn't at Cadmus. We have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead."

Zatanna and Artemis struggled to find any way of comforting Robin and Kid Flash respectively as they looked to the ground solemnly crushed by this new revelation. Swallowing his pain, Kaldur looked Batman in the eye. "The Team will find the clone Roy."

"Negative. Red Arrow is a member of the Justice League now. Leave him to us." Batman suddenly tapped his communicator, listening to an incoming message. "I'm needed on the Watchtower. Tornado stay with the kids." He ordered before stepping into the zeta tube.

Aqualad turned to his team as M'gann setup the mental link. _"Clone or no clone, Red Arrow was one of us. We will go after him."_ Approaching Aqualad from behind, Red Tornado suddenly shutdown as he reached out towards the Atlantean.

" _What happened to him?"_ Superboy asked as they gathered around the android.

" _He's powered down, all functions offline"_ said Robin, scanning Red Tornado's systems.

" _Guy's I'm sensing a low level mystic force at play_ " said Zatanna. _"I don't know if it caused his shutdown but…Now that I think about it I was getting the same buzz off Batman."_

" _Batman…"_ Robin looked up from his holo-screen in realization. _"He called us kids. He never does that."_ Something just wasn't right here.

" _Look!"_ Kid Flash snatching something out of Red Tornado's hand, it was piece of flesh resembling that of a starfish covered in lines of circuitry. _"It's one of those biotech chips we took off Cheshire."_

" _Something is not right"_ said Aqualad. _"Robin, Kid, Zatanna, Rocket see if you can get Tornado back online. The rest with me to find Ro…Red Arrow."_

As Kaldur and the others left to begin the search for the Roy Harper clone, Rocket looked to Robin and Zatanna and asked, "Got any ideas?" because she didn't have a clue on how to fix Red Tornado.

"Well, the problems definitely hardware not software" said Robin.

Zatanna looked up to the ceiling access to Red Tornado's room within the Cave. "I might have an idea."

Making a quick trip to Tornado's room they retrieved the robotic hero's side project; a backup body with the appearance of a bald Caucasian man.

"So, Tornado made himself another body to…party?" Rocket said in disbelief once Zatanna finished explaining the second body 'John Smith' was created to allow Red Tornado to learn more about humanity by walking among them.

"Not the way he'd put it" the sorceress smirked, as Robin and KF finished hooking Red Tornado up to the John Smith body.

They had just started the process of transferring Red Tornado's consciousness when suddenly the zeta tubes activated with the computer announcing Black Canary's arrival.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to check and see how you're…" Canary immediately went from concerned to furious when she spotted what they were doing to. "What're you doing to Red?!"

"It's not what it looks like" Wally panicked.

"It looks like you're transferring his consciousness to a new body."

"Ok. It's what it looks like."

Suddenly the John Smith body sat up calling out, "Team evacuate the Cave!" but the warning came too late as Black Canary let loose her canary cry, tearing the android's body in half his broken halves sent flying into KF, Zatanna, and Rocket knocking them to ground.

Managing to evade the initial attack, Robin went on the offensive aiming a punch at Black Canary's face. But the League member easily countered – catching his fist and throwing Robin over her shoulder. Planning on ending the 'Boy Wonder', Black Canary prepared for another scream only to discover Robin's initial attack was a ruse, as the gas pellet he planted on her in the exchange detonated.

Moving quickly Rocket put up a force bubble around Black Canary, leaving her no way to escape as she succumbed to the knockout gas.

"Ok. What the heck was that about?!" Wally cried.

As the only one unsurprised by Black Canary's attack, Robin, Kid Flash, Zatanna, and Rocket all looked to Red Tornado for an explanation. But all the android said was "We must go now!" promising to explain later.

With no other choice they had Sphere transform into the Supercycle and abandoned the Cave taking Black Canary with them as they went after the others in the bioship. Along the way Red Tornado began to explain the situation.

* * *

 ***Washington D.C.***

"Computer logs indicate Red Arrow zeta'd to the Hall from the Watchtower" said Artemis. "But he could be anywhere now."

"After Roy went solo, he installed equipment caches in several major cities. One is here" said Aqualad, as the bioship stopped over an old apartment building.

Instructing the others to give him time to speak to Red Arrow alone, Kaldur went inside and Miss Martian, Artemis, and Superboy waited an agonizing five minutes before Aqualad finally returned with Red Arrow, having convinced the clone to come in quietly.

Red Arrow didn't look any of them in they eye, slumped over in his seat overcome with guilt and shame.

"We were told you were the mole" said Aqualad, breaking the silence. "but we have reason to doubt."

"Forget doubt, I was the mole" Red Arrow confessed.

"Batman and Tornado said you're a Cadmus clone like me" said Superboy.

"That explains it" Red Arrow sighed. "I was a sleeper agent preprogramed to infiltrate the League. I think Sports Master was my handler. He had a code phrase 'broken arrow' that shut me down in a hypnotic state to steal information and incorporate further programing. I carried out all orders subconsciously, completely unaware of what drove me." Red Arrow turned to face Artemis, Superboy, and Miss Martian. "I think one of those orders was to focus suspicion on the three of you. I'm sorry."

"How did Batman discover this and prevent you from betraying the League?" Aqualad asked.

But Red Arrow's next words sent a chill down their spines, "He didn't." he went on to explain that upon successfully infiltrating the League, Red Arrow infected each of the members with the biotech chips the Team had recovered – what Savage and his partners called 'Starro-tech' a mix of biology, nanotech, and magic – once attached it fused itself to the victim's nervous system giving the user complete control over the target.

"I'm sorry, but how is it you are no longer enslaved?" M'gann asked.

"No Starro-tech for starters, just my…Cadmus programming. Once I had satisfied its last parameter my mind began to clear. I'm sure Savage planned to Starro-tech me, but he paused to bask. I escaped."

"I can clear any residual programming from your mind" M'gann assured Red Arrow.

" _Miss Martian are you in range?"_ Robin asked, over the mind link.

" _Here Robin, linking both squads and de-camouflaging_. _"_

" _Great, because we really need to compare notes."_

* * *

 ***Xavier Institute for Higher Learning: December 31, 08:30***

"And that's why we've come here." Kaldur finished explaining the situation. The group having moved to the headmaster's office, where they were joined by Prof. Xavier and Hank McCoy. "If we are to defeat both the Light and free the League we will need help."

"This is certainly a dire situation" said Xavier. "If the entire Justice League has been compromised perhaps its best to contact SHIELD."

"With all due respect, Sir, the last thing we want is to include Director Fury" said Robin.

"Kid's got a point, Chuck" Logan agreed. Fury wouldn't hesitate to blow the Watchtower out of orbit if it meant ending such a huge threat as a rogue Justice League.

"We hope it will possible to develop a cure" said Kaldur. "That is why we've come."

"Dr. Hank McCoy is one of the world's most leading scientists on mutant DNA" said Robin, presenting the bagged biotech chip. "This Starro-tech managed to work on metahumans, four flavors of alien, and an android. We're hoping he can help us develop a cure that's just as adaptive."

And they were going to need it fast. So far, their only saving grace against the Starro-tech had been the 0.16 nanosecond delay before total takeover that allowed Red Tornado to create a failsafe sub-routine in his programing; causing him to shutdown when he tried to infect someone else.

"An interesting challenge" Hank mused. "I assume you've already contacted additional aid?"

"Yes. We've already contacted Queen Mera in Atlantis in regard to the magical element" said Kaldur. "As well as Dr. Roquette to aid with the nanotechnology."

"Leaving me to solve our biology problem. We'll I'll certainly do my best." Taking the Starro-tech chip from Kid Flash, Hank headed for his lab to work, while Xavier offering the school as a safe haven for the Team while they waited for results – taking advantage of the school's current near empty status.

Accepting the offer, Kaldur and the other members of the Team made themselves comfortable in the mansion's living room while they worked to form a plan on how to rescue the League.

With everything going on no one noticed Laura had disappeared. No one except Logan who went of in search of her. Finding her on the roof obviously processing everything.

Despite how things ended between them, Laura appreciated the chance the League took on her. The Dark Knight could've easily had her imprisoned when he tracked her down so long ago. And then of course there was her…

"I know you and Canary are close" said Logan, moving to stand beside her.

Laura just nodded. Black Canary was the closest she thing she had to a mentor during her time with the Team. She appreciated the genuine and open concern she had for her wellbeing. If not for Canary, Laura wasn't sure if she would've been able to keep her promise to Megan – to get through what happened in San Francisco.

"I'm going to help them, Logan" she decided. She would help them save the Justice League.

"Ain't doing it alone" said Logan. Unlike the rest of the X-men, Logan was at best semi-retired, willing to suit up when the situation called for it. And a mind-controlled Justice League seemed like a job for the Wolverine.

* * *

 ***Watchtower, December 31, 23:16***

Emerging from the zeta tube Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Red Arrow arrived at the Watchtower's monitor room where they were met by Vandal Savage.

"Any problems?" Savage asked.

"Despite an initial setback I was able to re-infect Red Tornado and Red Arrow" Black Canary reported.

"As well as the entire Team" said Red Tornado. "They await reprogramming back on Earth."

"I think not. You see Starro-tech does not reprogram the mind. It allows us remote control of it." Savage directed their attention to where Klarion was monitoring the biochips.

"We know exactly who's infected and who's not" said the Lord of Chaos. "And none of you are."

"Something that is easily rectified." Obeying Savage's mental commands, Green Lantern (Hal Jorden) bound Black Canary and the Reds. "50,000 years of life and nothing ever troubled me as much as the founding of the Justice League." Savage monologued, as he began to re-infect the heroes, starting with Black Canary. "Dedicated to maintaining humanity's calcified status quo – protecting mankind from disaster, crime and tragedy. In short you heroes seek to protect humanity from its own evolution." Once Canary was infected, Savage moved on to Red Tornado. "As such you've forced my more enlightened colleagues and myself to organize a response. We created or co-opted networks of operatives, placed in key positions, and made certain we were on the cutting-edge of all new technologies." Finally, he moved onto to Red Arrow. "Genetic engineering, biochemical engineering, robotics, nano-robotics, techno-sorcery, and all conceivable methods of mind control." Re-infected, Canary, RT, and RA all stood at attention as Savage moved over to the observation screen to look down upon the Earth. "Cold hard science and a little misdirection and you champions of stagnation are now our agents of change. Forcing the human race to evolve at a more advanced schedule allowing the Earth to take its place at the center of the cosmos."

* * *

" _RT did it. He wirelessly bypassed the security as soon as he arrived, Savage should have no idea we're here"_ said Robin. The plan to distract Savage had worked perfectly, allowing the Team to infiltrate the Watchtower undetected via an airlock on the lowest level of the station.

Aqualad nodded and looked to the members of his team and the additional support curtesy of Laura. He had only one thing to say to them, _"Move out"._

Dividing into smaller squads they each went after members of the League using their newly developed 'cure-tech' to take out the mind-controlled heroes. The only downside being that unlike the instantaneous Starro-tech, their cure-tech rendered the recipient unconscious as it worked to remove the infection.

* * *

"The brats are on board" said Klarion, catching onto the Team's efforts. "They've taken away four of my toys." And with more following soon after as the Lord of Chaos' monitors detected the removal of even more Starro-tech.

"Recall all League away missions" Savage ordered. "It's time to put these children in their place once and for all."

"Finally!" Klarion grinned. That was when Teekl directed her master's attention to another peculiarity. "Oh, yeah. Vandal shouldn't those three be back online by now?"

"What?!" Shocked Savage turned his attention to the heroes.

With their ruse discovered, Black Canary unleashed her Canary Cry, taking out Hal Jordan as he was sent flying – crashing into a stone pillar. While Red Tornado kept Savage pinned with a whirlwind. Giving Red Arrow the opening he needed to administer the cure-tech to Jordan.

With Hal Jordan out of the way, Canary directed her cry at Klarion. But the Lord of Chaos simply conjured a pair of headphone shielding himself from the noise, as he called in the big guns.

Canary, Tornado, and RA watched as a boom tube opened up transporting Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, John Stewart, and Martian Manhunter to the Watchtower.

Restrained by the Green Lantern, Red Tornado was the first to fall as Superman and Wonder Woman tore the limbs from his body.

Next to go was Red Arrow who was no match for Batman with the Dark Knight shattering his bow before flooring him with a brutal flurry of attacks.

The last one standing, Black Canary directed her cry at her attackers. But to no effect as Manhunter simply phased through the sonic attack as he charged at Canary. Bracing herself for a fight, Canary was caught of guard when the Martian chose to simply pass right through her. This brief lapse was all the opening Hawkwoman needed to come rushing in, aiming her mace at Canary's head. When suddenly at the last minute the weapon was enveloped in an aura of dark energy and ripped from Hawkwoman's grasp.

The next thing she knew she was taking an adamantium weighted fist to the jaw as the Wolverine appeared.

"Who invited you?!" Klarion whined at the newcomer. But he wasn't the only one to join the fray as Teekl hissed alerting her master to an incoming fireball. While the Lord of Chaos was quick to defend himself with a barrier the force was enough to knock Teekl off her perch on his shoulder, causing his form to flicker for a moment much to Klarion's ire. "Only, I'm allowed to take cheap shots!" he glared at his attacker, the demon Etrigan, Raven at his side.

"Lord of Chaos you maybe it shalt not save thee from me!" the demon roared, as launched his next attack. With Raven adding her own efforts with a blast of dark energy.

Savage grit his teeth in rage as the tides seemed to be beginning to turn. With it clear that they've managed to devise a cure for their Starro-tech, Savage sent out the order for the remaining enthralled League members to eliminate the Team – sending Batman, Superman, and Martian Manhunter in particular, enjoying the idea of them killing their young counterparts.

While also having Wonder Woman, John Stewart, and Hawkwoman join ranks alongside himself and Klarion as they prepared to battle this threat to their plans.

* * *

With the more aggressive behavior of the Starro-teched Leaguers the members of the Team were forced to step up their game.

Following Savage's orders to return to the Watchtower - Zatara, Captain Marvel, and Icon arrived through the zeta tube on the lower levels. As they emerged from the teleporter, Zatara suddenly dropped to the ground unconscious as Kitty phasing up through the floor placed a cure-tech chip on his neck.

Unfortunately, this required her to solidify and the Xavier student was too slow to react when Icon fired a blast of energy at her. Luckily, she wasn't alone as Rocket formed a force bubble around Kitty protecting her, as she and Zatanna walked into the open.

Aware his protégé would be unable to fight back and maintain Kitty's protection, Icon kept the pressure on the bubble leaving Marvel to deal with Rocket and Zatanna.

Playing right into their hands; as Marvel charged them, Zatanna quickly rambled off a spell "Trulb tuo 'Mazahs'!"

Forcing the mind-controlled Captain Marvel to shout, "Shazam!" causing him to transform back into Billy Batson; the nature of the transformation freeing him as 'Billy' had never been infected by Starro-tech.

With Icon now alone, Kitty took a chance catching him by surprise as she phased through Rocket's force bubble and his energy blast to get at Icon, managing to plant the cure-tech before he could react.

" _You know, I didn't expect this when I got Laura's call"_ said Kitty.

" _You regretting it?"_ Zatanna asked.

" _Are you kidding?! This is great! I mean it's absolutely terrifying. But not only am I on a space station. It's a space station that belongs to the freaking Justice League!"_

" _Well, you ain't bad at the hero game"_ said Rocket. _"Think we should talk about getting you on the Team when this is over."_

Kitty beamed, thrilled by the idea. It seemed like all the work she's been doing with Logan was paying off. But like Rocket said, they needed to get through this situation first.

* * *

In the cargo bay Artemis and Kid Flash were having a much tougher time of it as they faced off against their mentors and Aquaman. And it was taking everything they had to keep them at bay.

Artemis fired two arrows, but Flash simply plucked them out of the air and tossed them aside. KF tried to slow him down but he was no match, getting shoulder checked for his troubles. still it did have the benefit of telling Artemis exactly where to shoot as she fired an explosive arrow right in the Flash's path. The blast knocking the Scarlet Speedster off his feet and sending him flying.

But Green Arrow was quick to retaliate firing a bolt of his own. Artemis just barely had time to dive out of the way as the arrow detonated off the wall behind her, the blast sending her flying to KF's side as he climbed to his feet.

" _I'm surprised we're still alive"_ said Artemis, notching another arrow.

" _It's because they're being controlled"_ said Kid Flash. _"They're limited by whoever's pulling their strings. The very thing putting us in danger is the only thing giving us a chance."_

" _Artemis, Kid!"_ Aqualad called as he ran into the room, sealing the door behind him. Getting the message, Artemis fired a grappling arrow into the wall next to Aqualad. _"Hold on"_ the Atlantean warned.

" _Holding!"_ Artemis and Kid Flash gripped the bow tightly as Aqualad pushed the cargo bay release button, opening the loading doors sending the room into chaos as the atmosphere was vented out into space.

Aquaman and Green Arrow were almost immediately lifted off their feet pulled along by the rushing air, the Flash's speed awarded him a few extra tense moments as he raced towards Aqualad before finally succumbing to the vacuum's pull. With all three Leaguers off the ground, Aqualad hit the controls, shutting the bay doors leaving their mentors to be thrown into them and knocked unconscious upon impact.

Without a moment to lose, KF ran over and applied the cure-tech.

"Apologies my king" Aqualad muttered, as he stood over his mentor.

* * *

Over on the observation decks Robin, Superboy, and Laura had their hands full.

Robin found himself facing off against Batman. Swallowing any feelings of doubt at facing his mentor, Robin threw down smoke pellets hoping to mask his attack, only find that Batman had turned the tables on him using the Boy Wonder's own smokescreen against him, as he vanished into the cloud countering with solid blow to the side.

Superboy and Laura found themselves fighting back to back against Superman and Martian Manhunter respectively. While his half-Kryptonian physiology meant he could take the punishment Conner was finding himself no match for his progenitor. Laura wasn't fairing any better as her claws proved useless against Manhunter's phasing ability – his speed and ease of use far surpassing Kitty's. So much so that Laura was unable to defend herself as Manhunter phased his arm through her throat and solidified, choking her own his limb – a move that would've killed her if not for her healing factor.

Though a gruesome scene a cloaked Miss Martian took it as an opening and moved in only for the older Martian to shapeshift arms from his back, seizing her. Realizing the Martian would have to stay solid to now, Laura moved to jab her claws into Manhunter only to pause and watch in shock as M'gann's body shifted into a towering hunchbacked creature with pale white skin, long arms stretching all the way to the ground, with her brain exposed through the back of her head.

" _Sorry, Uncle J'onn. You leave me no choice."_ M'gann's eyes glowed as she projected the image of being trapped in a raging inferno into her uncle's mind, causing him to release them as he screamed out in agony before falling unconscious from the cure-tech chip, Laura tagged him with. _"I'll explain later"_ M'gann promised sensing the question on Laura's mind.

Before anything else could be said, Superman came out of nowhere and sucker punched M'gann knocking her out. Enraged by the sight, Superboy roared, pushing Laura aside as he came charging in only for the Man of Steel to punch him through the floor.

Taking her shot at him, Laura charged at Superman, ducking under his fist when the Kryptonian tried to take a swing at her and countering with an uppercut swipe of her claws. Unfortunately, Superman was much faster than his younger counterpart grabbing Laura's arm before she could do more than scratch the 'S' on his chest, snapping it with a flick of his wrist.

Before backhanding her across the face, sending Laura flying into Robin, who's own fight wasn't going very well with Batman hitting him with an uppercut so hard that he was knocked off his feet. Tangled with each other Laura and Robin were sent falling through the hole in the ground landing in a pile on the lower level next to Superboy.

"We're not going to beat them like this" said Robin, as he and Laura quickly scrambled to their feet.

"Plan B then" said Superboy. Using his super strength, the Kryptonian clone grabbed Robin and slingshot him at Batman as he and Superman glided down after them. Crashing into the far wall, Batman was stunned from the impact long enough for Robin to chip him, leaving the Dark Knight to fall to the ground unconscious.

With Superman distracted by Batman's defeat, Superboy took the opportunity to leap up and wrap his arms around him in a full bind. Attempting to escape Superman flew back into a smashing Superboy up against it but he held strong, yelling to Robin "Do it!"

In a move that left both Kryptonians reeling, Robin opened a small lead box from his utility belt, exposing them to the Kryptonite within. Weakened by the glowing green stone the Superman collapsed with Superboy barely fairing any better as Laura administered the cure-tech chip, signaling for Robin to close the box.

"Ugh, Kryptonite hurts" Superboy groaned.

"Which is why Batman keeps it in an impenetrable safe in the Batcave" said Robin, helping Superboy to his feet. "Well more like a whelmingly penetrable safe."

"Ugh, you're still doing the word thing" Laura complained mockingly.

"Well look who gained a sense of humor" said Robin, thinking the time away has been good for Laura.

* * *

In the monitor room Black Canary, Wolverine, Etrigan, and Raven stood against Savage and Klarion; Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, and John Stewart all laid unconscious freed from the Starro-tech.

"It's time to go" said Savage, detecting the last of the Starro-tech going offline.

"Come on, we can take them" said Klarion, shocked Savage would call it quits.

"Yes. But in the process, you'd lose control. Perhaps even destroy this station."

"I wouldn't lose control" Klarion pouted, to which his cat meowed voicing her disagreement. "Ok, yeah. I'd bring the chaos."

"You're crazy if you think we're letting you get away now" said Wolverine, stalking forward to continue the battle. But before he could get in slicing distance, Klarion with a wave of his hand knocked the heroes back before opening a portal carrying himself and Savage away – just the Team arrived.

With the battle over, Aqualad spotting the delimbed Red Tornado kneeled by the android's side. "Congratulations Team, you have won the day" He told them.

Pulling back his cowl, Logan joined Black Canary in standing back and watching as the kids traded smiles at their victory; both enjoying the one on Laura's no matter how shy it may be - just as the clock struck midnight triggering the Watchtower computer to wish them a Happy New Year.

Embracing tradition Wally picked Artemis up bridal style, "I should've done this a long time ago."

"No kidding" the archer agreed, kissing the speedster.

With Connor and M'gann embracing each other followed by Zatanna and Robin doing some kissing of their own, and Rocket even giving Kaldur a peck on the cheek, Laura couldn't help but think she's missed a lot while she's been gone.

"Human customs still elude me" Red Tornado commented.

"You and me both" said Laura, as Logan moved to stand beside her proudly wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Tell ya when you're older."

Laura just shrugged not feeling any way in particular about it as she simply enjoyed the moment listening as Kitty started rambling on about wanting to talk to Batman (when he woke up) about maybe joining the Team herself.

And in truth despite what she said months before, Laura found herself thinking about rejoining the Team, if they'd have her. While she had no intention of leaving the Institute just yet, she did miss her friends and who knows maybe Wally would even be less annoying now that he was apparently dating Artemis.

* * *

 ***Unknown Location***

"So, it appears the Starro-tech was a failure."

"Not completely" said Savage, his face appearing on screen. "Whether they're within our thrall or not, the League still has a part to play in phase 2. For now, we must prepare the coming years will be crucial."

"I suspect this is the last we'll be speaking with each other for a while?"

"Yes. Until then, Miss Waller."

Cutting the transmission, Amanda Waller stood from her seat and turned to face Kimura standing in her doorway. "Savage plays a good game but he's clearly understating the setback caused by the loss of the Starro-tech." she told her agent, stepping out into the hall with Kimura falling in step beside her. "The time to strike it drawing near."

"Just tell me its time to play with X again" said Kimura, eager to break her favorite toy.

"Soon, Kimura" Waller promised. "Soon."


End file.
